Little Misfits
by rosyhatake
Summary: "Big Brother, are you still alive?" Naruto and his sister Akumi are fraternal twins. They both have to find a way to cope with their childhood traumas. Let's just say maybe a psychopath isn't the best caretaker. Naruto neglect, stronger Naruto, naruko, naruto twin, abuse Naruto, pain, suicidal, Kiba, team seven centric, stronger team seven, seal master Naruto, kenjutsu Naruto
1. Chapter 1 (03-08 22:46:11)

3rd POV

"So did you pass?" A girl with long crimson red hair asked her arms crossed infront of her as her twin brother walked in the house a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Huh. Oh you best believe it I passed, I wasn't planning on staying behind for long ya know." He replied as he proudly displayed his forehead protector.

"Mmmm really? Because I want to know why jonin level ninja were trying to break our door down looking for you at this time at night." She stated annoyed at her brother. The boy instantly looked at her sheepishly.

"Did they? Hehe it's a long story but I brought you dango and look chocolate, not only to celebrate but also,so you know, you don't get too mad at what happened." He stated whispering the last part. The girl took in a deep breath.

"Lets eat the dango while you tell me what happened Naruto-nii." She sighed her glare softening as she turned walking toward the kitchen.

The blond haired blue eyes boy let out a sigh of relief, 'nee-chan doesn't look to mad but I'm so getting a lecture.' He thought to himself as he followed close behind.

Naruto was excited, not only had he passed the genin exam and caught up to his sister but he could finally do missions and prove to her that she didn't need to baby him anymore.

"Naruto you idiot move you're in my seat!" Sakura a pretty pink haired girl with beautiful emerald green eyes snapped as she glared down at him.

To be honest Naruto had a massive crush on her even if some bullied her because of her forehead he thought she was gorgeous, well appearance wise. Other than her good looks and book smarts she was mean and cold to him and didn't even flinch when it came to putting him down to get to her precious Sasuke-kun.

Sakura roughly pushed passed Naruto and sat down beside a black haired boy who didn't even acknowledge her existence as she tried to get his attention.

Naruto grumbled curses under his breath as he glared at Sasuke, what was so good about him that Sakura liked him? He honestly didn't know but he did know that he was thankful Akumi his twin sister had graduated already because otherwise he would be trying to prevent multiple murder attempts to the pretty pinky.

Naruto rolled his eyes and got on the table. "So what's so good about this Sasuke guy anyway!" He hissed glaring at Sasuke in annoyance.

They both glared at each other before someone pushed Naruto making him fall forward and lock lips with the black haired asshole named Sasuke.

Both of them pushed away and were spitting and coughing. "My mouth is going to rot!" Naruto cried out as he felt killing aura he slowly turned to see the Sasuke fangirls ready to kill him.

"Shit."

Naruto POV

I sighed they hadn't called out my sisters name. But I was on the same team as Sakura so it wasn't as bad.

I had hoped jiji and listened to her request to be in my genin team when I graduated but by the looks of it he hadn't.

"Before I forget, team seven you'll have another member on your team I wasn't told specifics but you'll be a four man squad. Dismiss." Iruka-sensei smiled and we all got up. I was about to ask Sakura chan for lunch but it would be better if I went to look for my sister and ask her if she was the other member of our team.

I quickly hurried out of the academy as started toward the hokage tower. I quickly recognized a red headed person making their way through the crowds. "Akumi-nee!" I yelled as I hurried toward her.

"Naru-nii!" She looked up and smiled as she rushed toward me quickly jumping onto me while giving me a bone crushing hug. "Guess who's also a member of team seven!" She smiled as she let me go. "I knew it! We are finally going to be on the same team." I smiled as I hugged her and twirled her around and she bursted out laughing. "Put me down, I'm going to drop our bentos." She laughed as I set her down.

"Cmon lets go eat." She smiled and I nodded. We quickly headed to the academy and sat down on a bench, she handed me my bento, chopstick and drink. "So how did you convince him?" I asked akumi.

"You mean convince that old bag of bones to let us be on the same team? Easy I told him I would quit being a ninja, and if they didn't let me quit then I would just hide away inside of you and never come out." She smiled as she clapped her hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

3rd POV

After the pair of twins finished their meal they started heading back to the academy. "Hey naru-nii I'm going to take a small nap, I was doing a mission earlier today and I'm beat." Akumi muttered and yawned. Naruto nodded as akumi carefully stepped inside his body, it almost seemed as she vanished as she entered his body.

The kekkei genkai the uzumaki twins possessed was a rare one even amongst the uzumaki and only appeared in only a few sets of twins, and it allowed them to enter other people's body, and even if the other body got damaged they wouldn't be hurt, they could use living or dead people as vessels which was good for infiltration missions. The kekkei genkai even hid their chakra signature, their scent and any trace of them, they could also leave the person completely conscious and unaware of their presence or they could take control over them it all depended on their skill to use the ability.

Hours seemed to pass by before Kakashi their sensei made an entrance to see his pupils. A eraser hitting his head as he walked in. "As of right now I hate you, meet me on the roof." He grumbled as he poofed away.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as all three of them hurried upstairs. "Took you long enough now sit." Kakashi grumbled putting his book away.

All three of them listened. "Now I want you to tell me abit about yourself." He grumbled. "What kind of things should we say sensei?" Sakura asked cocking her head slightly.

"Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, future dreams things like that." Kakashi shrugged as he looked at them with a bored expression.

"How about you go first, dattebayo." Naruto stated as he listened attentively, akumi always did say first impressions were the most important but with the eraser prank, he already knew he had a bad start.

"My names Hatake Kakashi, I have many likes, hmmm there aren't many things I dislike, I like my hobbies and enjoy them and my dreams for the future, never really thought about it." Kakashi stated with a shrug before looking at his pupils who looked annoyed at the vague introduction.

"Pinky you first." Kakashi pointed at Sakura who squeaked excitedly. "Well my name is Haruno Sakura, I like... who I like, eeeph, my hobbies are... my dreams for the future ." She covered her face and squealed as she glanced at Sasuke. Naruto frowned, Kakashi sweat-dropped and sasuke avoided eye contact.

"What about dislikes?" Kakashi asked hoping that at least she'd do something other than squeal. "Ino-pig and Naruto-Baka of course!"Sakura snapped glaring at Naruto.

Naruto quickly looked away, internally he was hoping akumi was asleep and didn't hear Sakura's comment and was slightly tense hoping she didn't forget she was inside his body and lash out.

"How about you sunshine." Kakashi asked noticing how Naruto tensed and seemed to have quickly gotten on his guards

"Right, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen and homemade cooking. The color orange and umm instant ramen! Well more like eating in general. I dislike bad guys and skipping meals. My hobbies are comparing different ramens, going to get ichuraku ramen and being with Aku-nee, my dream is to surpass all the hokage and be the best hokage in the leaf and to show aku-nee that I'm strong!" He smiled as he finished off his speech. Kakashi nodded slightly understanding the hidden messages in what he meant in his sloppy presentation.

"Alright your turn corner of desolation and sadness." Kakashi sighed and glanced at Sasuke who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like many things and I dislike almost everything, my hobbies are training and my dream... no my ambition is to kill a certain someone." Sasuke spoke quick and to the point his eyes narrowing and fist clenching as he spoke of his 'dream'.

"Alrighty then, where's our fourth member?" Kakashi asked looking over at Naruto.

"Give me a moment." Naruto stated shaking trying to stir his sister up. 'Get up akumi!' He yelled internally.

'I don't want to just make something up and pass it up as me.' She grumbled half asleep. "Kakashi can I just present her, she doesn't feel like it." Naruto stated while Sasuke and Sakura looked at him like he lost his mind.

"Nope this is a team meeting she needs to be present." Kakashi stated sighing and crossing his arms.

'Get up you have to get out to present yourself ! ' he tried again and received no response.

'Akumi! Get up!' He yelled again. 'No leave me alone and let me sleep!' She snapped back. 'I'll kick you out!' Naruto hissed. 'You wouldn't.'

To the others who couldn't hear the conversation it was slightly weird how Naruto changed his facial expression as if he was talking to someone, but netherless they waited patiently.

"That's it you lazy ass your out!" Naruto snapped looking annoyed as he did a series of handsigns. "Expel no jutsu!" Naruto called out the name as he held his hands out everything was still for a moment.

'I thought this guy was weird before but he has an imaginary friend we have to consider a teammate... just great' Sakura thought.

'Yup he's insane.' Sasuke thought to himself cocking a brow.

There was a loud shriek and out of Naruto's body someone was literally thrown out. The girl flew out barely being able to catch herself as she tumbled forward tripping over her feet and face planting with a loud crunch onto the metal bars that Kakashi was leaning against.

The red haired girls body went limp and everyone stared quietly, Naruto was wide eyed and looked horrified slowly getting up ready to make a run for it.

'So that's what the hokage meant by they are the only two that can push anyone with that same ability out of their body.' Kakashi thought to himself as he saw the girl slowly get up a dark aura surrounding her.

"Na-Naruto YOU ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU EXPEL ME OUT OF YOUR BODY!" She turned like a wild animal her nose was bent in an odd way and blood poured from her forehead, nose, and upper lip. She used the bars to propel her self forward and catching Naruto before he could run. Naruto struggled to get out of her iron grip.

She was a few inches taller than Naruto and easily lifted him up with one hand. Cocking her fist back getting ready to punch him. "Nee-chan I'm sorry I didn't mean to throw you out like that or for you to get hurt. I'm sorry !I'm sorry!"Naruto closed his eyes trembling and cowarding away from her glare and looked as if he was afraid very very afraid.

Akumi clenched and unclenched her fist slightly, her face going from a harsh angry glare to a upset frown. She set him down and quickly pulled away not making eye contact. "No it's my fault, I should've never raised my voice at you nor threatened you . And I should've obeyed my superior." She looked away from Naruto not daring to look at him as she quickly started using medical ninjutsu on her broken nose.

"My name is Uzumaki Akumi, I'm Naruto's twin sister. My likes are" she paused for a moment then continued. "Sweets, my dislikes are not knowing things, anyone who belittles my brother, anyone who speaks ill of my brother, anyone who threatens him and if you dont want to piss me off don't treat my brother bad and we will get along. My hobbies are training, learning and being able to help my brother in any way. My dream is to be able to help my brother achieve his dream and to reform many things here in the village." Akumi stated as she glared at her teammates while wiping the blood off her face.

Sakura and Sasuke were wide eyed how did she suddenly pop out of Naruto's body like that.

"W-where did you come from?" Sakura voiced out confused and startled. "That's none of your damn business bitch, you clearly stated you hated my brother so don't expect me to be kind to you, or answer your questions." Akumi narrowed her eyes at sakura. "Ma ma calm down akumi no need to be violent be nice and kind." Naruto quickly stated yanking akumi back away from sakura.

"Well now that everyone knows each other and there hasn't been any casualties I'll tell you about your test tomorrow." Kakashi interuppted before anymore things where said amongst the genin.

"Test what do you mean I thought we already passed our test." Naruto stated looking confused. Kakashi smirked and laughed. "That was just to weed out the weak, in this test you have a 66% chance of failure. Meet me at the training ground 7 at 7 am and don't eat breakfast or you'll puke." He stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Hmph so do you guys want to-" akumi began speaking when sakura interuppted. "Sasuke kun want to go eat dinner together and better our team work?" She asked rather loudly. Sasuke glared at her annoyed and was about to respond.

"Hey I was speaking you rude bi-" Naruto covered akumi's mouth. "Stop cussing nee-chan."he sighed and she rolled her eyes. "Tch, as I was saying, want to go have dinner as a team and discuss our training regimes? That way we know our strength and weakness for team formations." Akumi asked both Sasuke and sakura.

"Hey are you trying to get Sasuke kun all for yourself?" Sakura asked crossing her arms. "I'm not doing that, he's my brothers rival and my teammate and I'm a kuniochi and have no time to chase boys much less rookie genin. I was suggesting we all go and try to get along that's it." Akumi replied crossing her arms.

Sakura opened her mouth but didn't have any response to akumi's comment. "So do you wanna go or what? We can all go out to eat but there's a chance other genin teams are out eating and they might overhear our team conversation. So we can go to mine and Naru-nii's apartment and I could make us something to eat. " she shrugged.

Sasuke thought about it for a moment, her suggestion wasn't half bad because he knew what both sakura and Naruto were capable of doing but not her. "Sure." He grumbled and sakura nodded. "I'll go as well." She added wanting to spend time with Sasuke.

"Follow me, Naruto I want you to bring extra food so I can cook." Akumi stated as she pulled out a small scroll and started writing. "You know the drill alright. Meet us at the apartment quickly. " she stated handing Naruto the scroll . "Hai!" He smiled as he ran off to the store.

Akumi turned back to Sasuke and Sakura. "Lets go." Akumi stated as they followed her out of the academy and she lead them to her and Naruto's home.

Akumi had lead Sasuke and Sakura to the red light district. To say they were shocked was an understatement since it was their first time there.

The red light district there were alot of ninja and civilian alike and there was the strong stench of alcohol coming from the locals. Let's just say if you give a whole bunch of ninja booze and weapons there are prone to be a few fights or brawls.

There were even some clubs and gambling places already open with people loitering at the entrances. Ninjas who had finished missions and some even has a few blood stains on their jackets from previous fights were drinking off the pain or chatting with their fellow comrades.

"Why are we here? Aren't like we suppose to stay away from here? Its dangerous." Sakura stated walking closely to Sasuke since she was afraid. "Well we said we were going to mine and Naruto apartment." Akumi stated in an obviously tone.

"Hey you brat! You stole my money." An angry ninja came stumbling out of a bar recognizing akumi as she ignored. "Akumi that man is walking toward us." Sasuke whispered in a hushed tone as he glanced back at the stumbling ninja, some even stopped and watched knowing what ever was going to happen was going to be entertaining.

"Hey akuma! "The man yelled calling her a demon and grabbed her shoulder roughly but before he could say anything she roundhouse kicked him on the jaw instantly knocking him out. "Nice try asshole." She stated crouching down and grabbing his wallet pulling out a wad of cash counting it and pulling out a few bills returning them to the wallet before shoving the rest in her pocket. "And the names akumi not akuma you dumbass." She stated glancing back at her teammates. "Let's go before he wakes up. " she stated hurrying and picking up her pace.

"Akumi you can't just do that, you stole that man's money." Sakura stated catching up to the red haired girl. "Yeah and he tried to attack me so its a fair deal." Akumi stated shrugging. "Besides he is a borderline alcoholic his name is chikore and if someone doesn't steal his money he'll just end up wasting it all on booze." Akumi shrugged as she stopped infront of a apartment complex, it was very worn down and almost in the center of the red light district.

"But it's wrong." Sakura stated and akumi looked at her unamused. "You worry about it too much." She stated as she lead them into the complex up to her and Narutos apartment.

Sasuke had been very quiet but he was just shocked seeing what akumi had done and now bring in their apartment.

The apartment was neat and tidy the walls were a creamy color and there were bookshelves full of scrolls and a small coffee table in the center of the living room.

"I thought it'd be messier." Sasuke grumbled as he looked around seeing the tv and the entrance to the kitchen. "You can take your shoes off here." She stated pointing to where she had just placed her shoes.

"Would you like something to drink?" Akumi asked politely and Sakura shook her head. "Just water." Sasuke stated as akumi walked into the kitchen. "Here." She came out with a glass of water.

"So why don't we start with our training regimes ?" Akumi stated as she grabbed a notebook and opened it up to a blank page. "Why don't you start off." Sasuke stated and Sakura nodded.

"Hmm well in the mornings I jog 12 times around the villages for endurance and then I do push ups, sit ups, pull ups for about two hours, I then practice my shuriken and kenjutsu for about three hours. I then do some light studying for my medical ninjutsu and help Naruto with his studying even if he's really bad at it. I also spar with Naruto and we mostly always work out together and he's always trying to keep up." She stated writing it all down .

" So you spend about 7-9 hours training on the daily?" Sasuke states and akumi nods. "Sakura what about you." Akumi asked looking at sakura. "Well at the academy I used to train and then it I uh studied afterschool." She said embarrassed that she didn't have some long schedule she followed.

"What bout you sasuke?" She asked. "Obviously I do the training the academy then after school I spend about two hours on kunai and shuriken and two on my taijutsu and ninjutsu." He says as the front door opened up.

"Akumi-nee you missed it there was a brawl at the jimukuro bar anbus had to step in to stop it!" Naruto yelled a bright red mark on his cheek. Akumi instantly stood up. "What happen to your face?!" She gasped hurrying to see Naruto as he set the grocery bags down.

"A chair was thrown and one of the legs flew off and hit me in the face." He said touching his sore cheek. "Tch let me heal it." She grumbled placing her hand on it letting a soft green glow heal his face.

"Oh and I brought the food." He stated and she nodded. "Y'all write down your training schedule while I make something in the kitchen." She stated picking up the bags. "Let me help." Sakura stated standing up not only would she get out of writing down her training schedule which dull in comparison to Sasuke and akumi's but she'd show Sasuke her cooking skills.

Akumi narrowed her eyes at sakura for a moment before nodding and leading her into the kitchen.

"You took long enough dobe." Sasuke stated. "Did you even try to dodge it?" He asked and Naruto frowned. "I got caught up in it and there was too many people to move around." Naruto retorted as he plopped down across from Sasuke. "Nee-chan bring me something to drink!" Naruto called out.

Akumi quickly brought him a glass of lemonade and set a plate of dango on the table. "You can get some too sasuke." She stated as she turned and left back into the kitchen. Naruto happily dug in. "Want some?" He asked and Sasuke shook his head. " I don't like sweets." He stated and Naruto shrugged as he ate.

It wasn't long before both girls brought the freshly cooked rice and food to the small table. Akumi set out the plates.

"Okay so let's talk about our abilities." She stated sitting next to Naruto and serving him a plate full of food.

"What things can you do sasuke-kun?" Sakura instantly turned to Sasuke. Akumi set a plate infront of him and he began to speak.

"My strongest affinity that I know of is fire alike my clans, I can do my clans signature fire ball jutsu and my weapons of choice are shuriken and kunai's. Taijutsu and ninjutsu are my strongest skills. I have yet to unlock my kekkei genkai." He spoke calmly as he picked up his chopsticks and said thamks for the food.

" wow Sasuke kun your amazing." Sakura smiled as she squealed over him.

"What about you? Akumi." Sasuke spoke quickly wanting to know about the unknown teammate.

"Me and Naruto specialize in our clans kekkei genkai's." She started off and the other two genin froze glancing at Naruto and back at her. "Naruto you have a kekkei genkai?" Sakura asked confused and he nodded his mouth full of rice.

"Yea but my sister is much better at using it then I am. Since our clan is practically all gone and its a rare ability only a few selected sets of twins can unlock we basically wing it and have to study very old documents for clues on how to wield it." He added

"What's the name of it?" Sasuke asked feeling irritated that someone else in the team had a special ability. "We have two, heavenly chakra chains and the aku-akuma uzumaki possession." Akumi stated "red demon uzumaki possession what does it do?" Sakura asked slightly shivering at the name.

"We can enter people's bodies be it dead or alive and control them, they can be conscious or unconscious or we can simply hid in the bodies. We can also make them do what ever we want from simple commands to murder or suicide and our own bodies aren't harmed. And nobody can push us out of the bodies except someone with the same ability in that case only Naruto can push me out and only I can push him out. " akumi stated.

"Its good for infiltration and assassination missions because once inside a body we can access memories or just not do anything and let the person stay in control and conscious. But getting out of the body takes a toll and I'm not good at it and usually get stuck inside but I'm getting better at it." Naruto smiled.

"What about heavenly chakra chains?" Sasuke asked curious of the other ability. "Those are just chakra chains we can use to hold down something or someone before we seal them or whatever we are going to do. its best paired up with fuinjutsu which is something I study." Naruto smiled proudly.

"I'm not really good at ninjutsu or genjutsu but I'm really good at fuinjutsu and uh well I struggle with taijutsu too but fuinjutsu is my strong point believe it!" Naruto gave them a sloppy smile.

"So you study seals." Sakura deadpanned since it wasn't something that was commonly used or that she knew much about.

"Anyway I excel at both those kekkei genkai. I'm good at gen, nin, and taijutsu and can use a large variety of weapons. My affinity is earth and well I have good chakra control. I'm also good at medical ninjutsu " she shrugged.

"What about you sakura -chan?" Naruto asked and Sakura sweatdroped.

"Um, I'm good at genjutsu. I don't know my affinity, and I'm not from a prestigious shinobi clan my parents aren't exactly elite ninjas and I dont have some special clan jutsu from them. But I'm good at memorization and at the academy jutsus we were taught." She stated embarrassed even the dead last Naruto specialized in something and had a kekkei genkai.

For a moment sakura felt out of place, they were elite genin for their abilities but she felt that beside the head clan students that graduated in their class she simply paled in comparison because of

her lack of jutsus and abilities.

"Hmm its okay sakura-chan I bet our sensei will teach us all kinds of cool things. " Naruto smiled kindly and for a moment sakura couldn't help but feel better for her lack of specialized skills.

"If you don't have special skills and have good memorization you should stick to learning geography and setting traps and long or mid distance attacks. I can safely assume the rest of us are close range fighters because of our kekkei genkai's and skill sets so we will need someone to stand in the rear and direct our attacks and cover for us during battles." Akumi stated and Sakura eyes widened, she couldn't help but smile softly she could be of use to the team even with her small amount of skill sets.

"But nee-chan you're a long and close distance fighter. Chakra chains allow you to attack from afar and aku-akuma uzumaki possession give you close combat abilities." Naruto stated making sakura frown at the comment.

"With my temper I already know staying in the rear for me is nearly impossible hence why I'm not a medical nin I've already failed the first principles of medical ninjas so I consider myself a close range fighters." She stated and Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped.

"What principles did you fail?" Sakura asked so she would know why not to let akumi treat any of her wounds.

"Medical ninja should never engage in battle. Medical ninja must avoid all injury. Medical ninja must heal their comrades until they die and must be the last one left and must never let themselves be killed before their teammates. I'm not the kind to sit back in a fight so I don't consider myself a medical ninja even with my medical ninjutsu ability." She stated and Sasuke and Sakura sighed in relief they thought she had meant she wasn't a medic because she was bad at healing or something.

They were all finishing their meals when Naruto looked at the time it was nearly nighttime. "You guys should hurry and head home, its not safe at nighttime in this part of the village." He stated as he set his chopsticks down as he finished eating.

Sakura looked over and her eyes widened. "It's almost past my curfew as well." She stated standing up . "Thank you for the meal and I'll see you tomorrow." She stated hurrying to get her things and put her shoes on. "I guess you're right it isn't safe at night time here in the red light district. It's also best if me and Sakura leave in pairs just in case." Sasuke grumbled as he got up. Sakura's eyes widen when she realized Sasuke was going to walk with her.

"I suggest you stay on the roof tops you'll run into less trouble there." Akumi stated standing up so she can see them out. "I'll clean up the table." Naruto stated getting up and picking up the plates before akumi could throw a fit.

"See you two tomorrow at the training grounds." Sakura smiled and akumi waved. "See you there then." Akumi smiled as they left.

"We should go to sleep ." Akumi sighed and Naruto nodded

CHARACTERS

AKUMI UZUMAKI

She's a bit shy with strangers, strong smart and has a quick temper. She gets mad at small things especially when someone is bothering or mistreating Naruto due to a few childhood traumas (yes its a Naruto neglect kind of childhood) she protects Naruto and kind of spoils him. She does get angry at Naruto but can never brings herself to hit him and feels guilty anytime she raises her voice at him.

She's a prodigy and wishes to right all the wrongs she's done.

Naruto uzumaki

Hyperactive, happy and clumsy. He isn't the ideal ninja and due to reasons he isn't as strong as he could've been. He missed alot of his own childhood for certain reasons and cares deeply for his sister and is determined to keep her out of trouble aka random fights she gets into for her temper.

His biggest wish other than being Hokage is to protect his sister for a change and let her know he doesn't hate her for certain events of their childhood

They both were raised in the Greenleaf Orphanage as children.

Sasuke Uchiha

He's a lot like cannon Sasuke and isn't as emotionless. He's still an asshole and narcisst with a superiority complex but with a fear of being inferior.

Sakura Haruno

Sometimes an air head that follows and does what Sasuke tells her to do but realizes that she isn't the strongest and shouldn't treat others bad because of predujice things she was taught. She sometimes doesn't think before she speaks aka no filter which will earn her a black eye at some point.

Sakura realizes she needs to step up to be a strong member of team seven.

I **usually write in wattpad but decided to publish my books here as well.** **wattpad @rosymalik for latest uodates ja-ne** **rosymalik**


	2. Chapter 2

Third pov

Akumi shot up her eyes quickly scanning the room and reaching over to the kunai in the night stand.

Her eyes slowly wandered to the small clock that sat on the nightstand it was 2:37 a.m and then they wandered to the empty space on the bed.

She took deep steady breaths. Her mind was racing as she slowly got up making sure not to make any noise as she moved to the door holding her kunai carefully and ready to attack. She noticed that the hall way light was on and she lightly licked her lips as she slowly opened the door and looked down the hall.

She stepped carefully, had someone snuck in the house? Also where did Naruto go? Her main concern was her brothers safety as she turned the hall looking out into the living room.

"Nee-chan did I wake you up?" She jumped and turned quickly hiding the kunai behind her. "Oh it was just you naru-nii I was just checking to see why you weren't in bed." She stuttered giving him a smile but visibly relaxing.

Naruto cocked his head and frowned. He held a cup of water and seemed to just come out of the rest room. Before she could react he grasped her arm yanking it forward and pried the kunai out of her hands. "You didn't see me and got scared." He stated frowning as he saw her smile falter and look down in shame.

"No its just that I worry, ya know. What if something bad happens if I'm not there. " she mumbled knowing it was really nothing but simple paranoia.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked but she shook her head knowing that he meant that he wanted her to voice her thoughts.

"She's gone. She was executed on the civilian and shinobi councils orders. She isn't going to come back and hurt us anymore." He spoke calmly and reaffirming the facts.

"Yeah I know but when I don't hear you and know you're okay, I..."She trailed off looking away not making eye contact with him. "Yeah I know, I understand. You feel like we are back in those times." He mumbled pulling her into a hug.

"We should sleep, we have our genin test tomorrow." Naruto gave her a soft smile and a kiss on her forehead. She softly nodded and they both went back to bed cuddling and falling asleep as if nothing had happened.

Both Uzumaki were in a hurry getting everything they needed for their test.

"Naru-nii get the soldier pills from the cabinet!" Akumi yelled out as she double checked their supplies. They were having a survival test so she had to make sure they were prepared.

"Hai hai!" Naruto yelled quickly bringing it to her. "Did you brush your teeth, use the restroom and comb your hair." She asked and he quickly nodded. "Okay so we are ready to go so let's hurry or we will be late." She quickly placed the solider pills in her bag and zipped them up before they hurried out.

Both of the twins dashed on the rooftops and were hurrying to the training ground that they were meeting up in.

"Good morning." Naruto smiled widely as they arrived at the training grounds three minutes before the set time.

"We were wondering where you were." Sakura grumbled looking slightly annoyed about something as she pulled random grass where she was sitting at.

"I was double checking that we had everything for the test." Akumi stated as she began taking her backpack off. "Here Naruto, take a solider pill, we didn't have breakfast and you'll need the energy." Akumi placed a pull in Naruto' s hand before grabbing one for herself and popping it into her mouth.

"Do you guys want one? If you didn't have breakfast you'll need to get energy from somewhere." Akumi stated crossing her arms out of habit.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes looked down at the pill before holding out his hand for her to give him one. Akumi rolled her eyes and roughly placed one in his hand before glancing at sakura wondering her response.

Sakura watched as Sasuke quickly ate the solider pill."I guess I'll get one too." She mumbled as akumi handed her one as well.

They all day down and waited for a few minutes.

"Well he isn't here." Akumi stood up stretching. "Yeah we can tell, you don't have to state the obvious." Sakura rolled her eyes.

Akumi's eye twitched slightly. "This is a survival test. If out in a mission and there's a set time to meet up with a comrade and they don't show up what do you do?" Akumi asked them wanting to know their response.

The genin looked at her confused. "We wait till they show up?" Sakura said unsure this wasn't something that they learned about in the academy. Akumi glanced at both Sasuke and Naruto and waited for there answer.

"I dunno." Naruto stated shrugging and she then looked at Sasuke waiting for his answer. "We don't know the objective of the so called mission so how should we know what to do. " he stated crossing his arms.

"You guys are useless you know that?" Akumi rolled her eyes. "First we would assume they are dead, a set time to meet up is set. Wait there any longer you risk being confronted by enemy ninja or unknown surprises." She started off. She didn't know the kind of test kakashi sensei was planning but she had already passed one when she was a fresh out the academy genin.

Her first sensei was named Yori and he had made them survive off the wilderness for three days with what ever they had brought with them to his test. It ended with them working together to avoid set traps, random attacks and keep themselves fed. So this time around she was going to make sure they passed smoothly.

"Second we would have to make ourselves aware of our surroundings, sensei could have set traps all around us earlier or we can find the necessities to survive if something were to happen to our supplied. Sensei said to be here at 7 am for all we know he is already watching us from afar and it's not like any of us our skilled sensors to find him and I doubt he that we would be able to find him considering he's an elite jonin." Akumi stated and the other three were staring at her wide eyed in realization that she was right.

"So what should we do?" Sakura asked as she stood up. "If we were a group of three we would all stick together but we have the benfiet of the numbers so we will split into two teams. One will stay close to the site and look for any clues or to see if sensei shows up. The other group will scout the area and search for food shelter and escape routes. " akumi stated.

"That makes sense but how will we tell each other when sensei is found?" Sasuke asked stating the obvious.

"Do you have any flashy jutsu?" Akumi asked. "I have paper bombs." Sakura spoke up shrugging. "I have my fire style fireball jutsu." Sasuke stated

"We have heavenly chakra chains." Naruto pipped in smiling and nodding.

"Okay so those are the I found kakashi signs. He could also clone and henge himself to look like us to throw us off or to test our abilities to see through a henge. So we will have a code word. " akumi stated.

"A code word for each pair and something that isn't too weird and odd so he doesn't know it is the code word or the possible answer. " Sakura stated trying to think of a code word.

"First let's split off into groups. Naruto and sakura. Then it's me and Sasuke." Akumi stated and Sakura frowned. "Why me and naruto?! And how come you get sasuke?!" She pouted while Naruto grinned happily.

"Me and Sasuke will be the fighters you and Naruto the back up. You'll stay closer to the meeting site and if there is any battle Naruto can come up with a seal to help us out, Naruto isn't as strong and has low endurance due to... reasons so he can enter your body and together place seals so that if anything happens Sasuke and I have the upper hand." She reasoned and Naruto frowned.

"I'm not as weak anymore aku-nee I could place the seal all by myself ya know." He grumbled annoyed akumi was already trying to take him out of battle.

Akumi frowned. "I understand that you've become stronger than before and have overcome many things Naru-nii but this is a elite jonin I would only barely be able to keep up and that's if he takes it easy on us." She states seriously.

She didn't like making Naruto feel like she was undermining his ability but she wasn't going to set him up to do the impossible. She knew his limits and that this was the best for the team.

"The code word?" Sasuke asked bringing them back on topic.

"Get close just in case someone is nearby." Akumi grumbled looking around.

"Sakura and Naruto's is fuinjutsu. Sasuke and I will say taijutsu." Akumi whispered softly so that only they could hear before pulling away. The three of them nodded. "It doesn't matter who says it first the answer is always the same." She added.

"Alright so we will split up remember everything now, don't get to far from this area." Sasuke stated as both pairs split up.

Kakashi watched from afar a small smile playing on his lips. It seemed that the one experienced genin was pulling the whole team together not only with reasonable logic but battle experience. He had read her file a prodigy just like him and the infamous Itachi Uchiha

Only reason the girl wasn't a chunin already was because each time she was offered a promotion she declined and that she had a few little screws loose from childhood experiences.

As a matter of fact the entire team was a nut case of traumatized children or in their Sensei's case childhood all except the pink haired kuniochi. How the Hokage and ninja mentor Iruka came up with the team was beyond him.

Sure their abilities and potential were great and if tuned right way they would be one hell of a force to be reckoned with but their personalities clashed way too much and it was a lot of psychological problems to deal with.

Maybe this was the Hokage trying to show him what he looked and acted like as a child or that they would walk hand in hand to a therapist for group therapy but Kakashi had a feeling this group might end up passing his test.

Kakashi weaved through the forest purposely making a few sounds so that the two genin could hear.

"Shhh did you hear that?" Akumi asked pulling out a kunai. Sasuke tensed up, he had gone along with the plan because it made sense but now he realized the girl had a point in the deductions she made.

"Well well, aren't my cute little genin a little far off from the meeting site?" Kakashi asked standing behind them.

Akumi reacted quick her kunai whizzing by kakashi's head as he tilted his head slightly.

"We didn't know when you would show up so we decided to scout the area." She was still on her guard. Her hand on her kunai hoisted as she turned her body towards him.

"I was impressed to see you four take action in the absence of your sensei. Good tactics, just next time discuss the plans more quietly, it would be no use if enemies heard it. Also tell your teammates. Three bells, get one you pass the test don't get one you fail and you go back to the academy. All weapons and Jutsu' s allowed. You have till 12:00 so come at me with killing intent and all you got." Kakashi was speaking when Sasuke did his fire style fireball jutsu up in the sky.

"Naruto look!" Sakura pointed up at the flames that rose up.

"They found sensei let's go." Naruto quickly started running towards the place sakura following close in pursuit.

"Then we will take them from you." Akumi stated getting ready to fight and Sasuke got his kunai out. "We can definitely beat him." Sasuke smirked .

Akumi didn't even bother asking Sasuke as she entered his body. He was taken back when he heard her speak. "You attack I'll be your support now go." She hissed and he quickly attacked.

By the time Naruto and sakura arrived they saw Sasuke engaging battle.

"Where's akumi?" Sakura asked wondering where Sasuke' s back up was.

"She's fighting, she's inside of Sasuke. If he can get a grip on sensei she can get complete control on his body and sensei seems to know that so he doesn't maintain contact very long. " Naruto stated knowing his sister's fighting style.

Sakura was about to retort when she saw a third leg try and kick kakashi's midsection. It made sense if inside she could attack from any angle to surprise attack.

"Tch they must know what the mission is." Naruto grumbled to himself and perked up. "Akumi nee!" He yelled and Sasuke smirked.

"Three bells retrieve one to pass if you don't get one fail, time limit 12:00 use any means to get them!" Sasuke yelled as akumi threw her self out of him and began throwing consecutive attacks. Sasuke was slightly starstruck on the sensation of her leaving his body so quickly and the odd feeling of when he lost all sense of control.

Akumi's attacks quicken as she attacked her fingers grazing the bells that were attached to his waist.

The other three members began surrounding kakashi Naruto had given them little slips of paper with a small complex seal drawn on it.

Kakashi grasped akumi's wrist. One thing the silver haired man knew was that she wouldn't dare hurt her brother so he'd use that against her. Swiftly he tossed her behind him where Naruto had been trying to sneak up from.

"Naru throw!" Akumi squealed as she was about to crash into him but he reacted quickly grabbing her hand giving her the seal as he simultaneously threw her back at their teacher.

He spun on his heal turned quickly as he threw her right back. It happened in an instant barely grazing their Sensei's arm but sticking. You could even call it a streak of luck.

Sasuke and Sakura acted quickly seeing their Sensei suddenly halt in mid motion. They both snatched the bells and held them up proudly. "Seems like we got the upper hand sensei. " Sakura smirked.

"What are you doing? He never said he couldn't take them back! Run run!" Akumi screamed and their faces paled in realization.

The seal broke and they started making a run for it. Kakashi quickly snatched the bells back and secured them onto him. "You spoke too soon." He smirked shaking his head.

That's when there was a loud ringing. "Would you look at that, you've run out of time." He said giving them a closed eye smile.

All four genin looked down and sighed. Well at least they had tried.

"So what's your conclusion of what happened. " Kakashi asked. In his point of view he'd seen the teamwork, they hadn't tried to get the bells for themselves but maybe that was because they didn't have enough time to think about being selfish and everything was at the spur of the moment.

"Don't celebrate too early." Naruto grumbled pouting he couldn't help but groan at the thought of returning to the academy.

"Secure your victory and always be prepared." Sakura stated looking down sadly. "Finish mission and don't rub it in." Sasuke barely mumbled the phrase out.

Akumi stayed quiet she had a small understanding and idea of what the objective was.

"Let me rephrase that, what would have happened if you had attacked alone?" Kakashi asked as he threw the bells at akumi who caught them.

The genin looked at each other for a moment each thinking about the question kakashi had asked.

Akumi gave her teammates the bells and they took them taking notice she didn't have one.

"If we hadn't worked together we wouldn't have stood a chance. It was a lucky shot that we got you with the seal." Sakura spoke up and the others nodded.

"You're right, you worked together and managed to get the reward. Now remember those that don't get a bell fail my exam." Kakashi stated watching carefully.

Sasuke looked down at the bell and held it out to akumi. "You deserve it, you came up with the plans and if it hadn't been for you we would've sat there and did nothing." He grumbled not making eye contact as he placed the bell in her hand.

"No its fine you don't have to." Akumi was about to decline when sakura spoke up. "No take mine, Sasuke and you are stronger than me and will be needed more in the team, maybe next year when I really train hard we can be on the same team." She gave Sasuke his bell back and gave hers to akumi.

"Guys you don't really have to-" she was once again interuppted.

" Naruto aren't you going to offer your bell?" Kakashi asked and Naruto snickered.

"Like hell! I've worked hard and earned my right as a genin, this test is for academy to genin right? Well it would be pointless to give my bell up then, besides you can't fail akumi even if you tried she's been a genin for years and Jiji has been trying to promote her to chunin but she doesn't feel she's ready although she already took the chunin exams once and quit because she decide not to be a chunin." Naruto deadpanned , sakura and Sasuke anime fell while kakashi sweat dropped.

"Besides that would mean Sasuke and Sakura keep their bell and we all pass. we all worked hard to get them the first time around." Naruto shrugged.

"He has a point sensei only the Hokage can demote me now." She smiled handing sakura her bell back. "Guess you three aren't as easy to trick. But there was a lesson in all this training." Kakashi smiled at his soon to be squad.

"Together you four were able to over come a skillset gap. Alone you wouldn't have made it and failed almost immediately but together you were able to find a opening. As konoha ninja you must know we pride ourselves in team centred missions and due to that we have a high success rate. You four need to work together and will soon get stronger together. You are teammates and must put the mission and comrades before your own ego. Because those who abandon their mission are scum but those who abandon their comrades and friends are worse than scum." Kakashi smiled and they did as well.

"Meet me here at 5 am for training tomorrow. I'll be drilling team formations into you." He smiled and began walking away. "We passed." Sasuke said wide eyed and turned to the other three who were smiling brightly before they began cheering.

Will update soon comment please

Rosymalik


	3. Chapter 3

Third person Pov

Both Sasuke and Sakura sweatdropped. "I got it okay, I don't need help." Naruto grumbled annoyed at Akumi's antics. "Are you sure? If you get tired you can lay down and rest, I'll do your part and mine." She spoke up once more clearly not noting Naruto's annoyance.

"Its not that heavy, its just a bunch of trash from the river and I got it covered aku-nee. You promised you wouldn't baby me anymore." He retorted crossing his arms and she opened her mouth to say something back but shut it knowing that she had indeed promised she'd stop trying to do everything for him.

"Fine but if you feel light headed or a bit fatigued just know I packed snacks for you if your blood sugar gets low or to help restore your reserves." She babbled on as she picked up more trash and placed it in her trash bag.

"Akumi let Naruto pull his own weight." Kakashi spoke of from the tree branch he was sitting on. "Even sensei agrees your being to extra!" Naruto grunted as he picked up trash from the river bank.

Akumi huffed and grumbled a few curses under her breath as she began working once again.

"I was just worried okay. No need to jump down my throat about it." Akumi snapped at her sensei and quietly went back to work. "Akumi we get you worry but Naruto is a ninja and we haven't been doing tough missions so he can handle it..." Sakura tried to reason but the intensity of Akumi's glare shut her up.

Naruto sighed he sped up trying to finish this mission faster.

"Man that mission barely took long." Sakura sighed as the team was once again heading to the Hokage tower.

The team had been training for a few months now. Kakashi was working them to the bone to drill in team formations.

They had come to a realization that instead of laying around waiting for their Sensei to arrive in the mornings it was a wonderful time to start stretching and conditioning their bodies for the days excersise.

"I wish Jiji could give us harder missions these stupid chores are boring." Naruto grunted as they opened the office door.

"Old man give us a better mission, dattebayo!" Naruto shouted excitedly and the rest of the team sweatdropped at his antics.

"Ah Naruto. I was wondering when your team finished the last mission." The old man stated taking a few puffs of his pipe.

"I'm tired of these boring chores. Give us a mission." Naruto went on slamming his arms on the desk as he looked up excitedly.

"Naruto your team is mostly made up of freshly graduated genin. Even with a elite jonin and seasoned genin you three need more experience to request... are you even listening?" Iruka snapped as Naruto grumbled to his sister about whether they should eat take out or a home cooked meal for dinner.

"Yeah yeah, but we already finished our required amount of D ranks so we deserve a higher rank mission!" Naruto crossed his arms. "Besides you and akumi don't let me prove myself and still treat me like on the verge of death and weak so I want to show you I've gotten stronger and that I am a ninja." He finished off crossing his arms. The Hokage sighed looking at Naruto for a split second and nodding.

"Bring in the client for the escort C ranked mission." He spoke solemnly as the anbu escorted someone in.

"Ooo who are we escorting!" Naruto smiled widely and akumi frowned. "Are you sure we are ready. " akumi asked stepping up. Sakura and Sasuke looked content with Naruto results on getting them a better mission and frowned when akumi spoke up.

"I do, now you'll be escorting him, you'll protect him from bandits and thugs."The Hokage stated as he pointed at the man that walked in sporting a sake bottle.

"Tch I asked for ninja not some brats. And you expect that tiny kid to be a ninja?!" Tazuna looked down at Naruto who frowned at the comment.

"Tiny? Who?you bastard!" Naruto quickly realized he was the smallest one of the group. Naruto wasn't one to lash out quickly, that was usually akumi but he hated being called small or short, it was something he loathed.

"Ma, ma Naruto you can't kill the client." Kakashi held back the angry blonde who seemed to have his mind set on showing the bridge builder that the ninja title wasn't just for show.

"Anyway I'm tazuna and I expect you to protect me with your lives." He stated and took a gulp of sake.

"Meet at the front eastern gate in thirty minutes. Pack necessities only." Kakashi turned to his small group and stated before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"See you in thirty minutes."akumi stated grabbing Naruto and forcing him inside her before disappearing in a puff of smoke as well.

Team seven had all arrived at the eastern gate. For once their chronic late sensei arriving on time as he held a small orange book casually reading. "Everyone ready to go?" He asked and was rewarded with a chorus of yes with one grunt included.

Naruto POV

I couldn't help but feel giddy inside, I took my first steps out before grinning widely. "This is my first time out of the village, I'm a traveler now believe it!" I cheered happily as akumi stepped beside me and gave me a warm smile.

"You sure I can trust these brats?" Tazuna sweat dropped. "I'm a elite jonin and Akumi here is one of the villages prodigy genin, and my team aren't a bunch of push overs so don't worry you'll be safe." Kakashi sensei stated as we started walking at civilian pace.

Sakura started asking about Tazuna's home and I listened carefully.

"Hey wanna work on your chakra sensing?" Akumi asked as she walked up beside me. "Oh yeah you promised you'd start showing me. " I smiled as I remembered her promise.

She gave a curt nod and held up her hand pushing a strand of her hair back. "Okay so let's pick up where we left off last time. Remember how I taught you to move your chakra around inside your body. This time you must try to push your chakra around you and out. Be very careful and try not to put out too much or you'll be telling the other ninja your location." She began explaining.

I quickly nodded and I notice akuni-nee wince. "Is that too much chakra?" I asked sheepishly and she meekly nodded. "Take deep breaths, I know you have large reserves but you have to be careful since you don't have very good chakra control." She stated and I nodded as i tried to lessen the amount of chakra I used. I tried to sense Sensei's chakra but his was well hidden unlike Sasuke and Sakura' s.

I was also sensing Akumi's chakra when she suddenly tensed and hid it. "What's going on?" I asked glancing at her as she slowly reached for her weapon her eyes slightly trained on the puddle we had just passed.

"Enemy nin-" before she could finish whispering kakashi sensei was wrapped in metal chains and ripped apart. I couldn't help but gawk at the scene before me.

"Damn, team up black pink and siblings! Naruto twin attack!" Akumi instantly reacted giving out orders. It took me a second to register what was going on but I quickly grabbed Akumi's hand pulling her inside me helping her dodge a chain.

Sasuke and Sakura had teamed up, Sasuke blocking the chain that akumi dodged, he had managed to pin it down with a kunai while sakura made sure to back him up.

I turned my attention to the ninja trying to attack us. I side stepped and twisted my body to his side before pushing akumi out hurling her towards him allowing her the chance to round house kick him and grab him.

The second she held onto him she went for an instant assassination, akumi pulled herself into his body and used her kunai to slit his throat to finish off the job she pulled herself out of his back so that she was towering over him then lodge the kunai in the back of his skull, blood splattered on her face as she pulled back landing effortlessly behind the dying chunin .

"Naru let's back up the other two." She started off when kakashi appeared knocking out the other brother who had started charging toward akumi, his face was a bright shade of red and had let out a shriek of anger. "You bitch I'll -" but he never finished his sentence.

"Intresting, it seems they were after the client. Do you have anything to say." Kakashi narrowed his eye at the bridge builder.

The bridge builder looked nervous. "I, please I'll die without your protection. I have a cute little grandson at home waiting for me and my daughter. You have to help me." He began trying to convince us and it was working for me at least. I couldn't just let him go without helping if he died I'd feel guilty.

"Well this has gone from a C ranked to at least a B ranked. I think it's up to you four if we continue." Kakashi sensei spoke up.

"We can't do it, we are fresh out of the academy genin and- " sakura stuttered out. "I think we can do it, we worked really hard and we can't just leave him to die. Besides look at how well our teamwork is." I began, sakura and Sasuke glanced at each other smiling proudly.

"Well I agree to disagree." Akumi walked up, blood slightly splattered across her face and clothes and her hands coated with the same red liquid.

"I signed up for an escort that was at genin level. What we should be doing is tying these two up and taking them back to the village. The demon brother for being a rouge nin and tazuna for not disclosing all information and putting us at risk. Do you guys know how many classmates of mine have died in these kinds of missions. They went out for a D ranked ended up with a B or A ranked and they were murdered."Akumi snapped glaring at Tazuna.

"We might be ninja but none of them have had their first kill hence why they aren't ready for this kind of ranked mission." Akumi snapped as she began wiping her hands with a cloth.

"Akumi, give us a chance. Besides I know we are fully capable of taking this mission. We can adapt and move forward, besides we have to take a few risks sometimes other wise we will never move forward. This is just our next step to becoming a ninja , besides I want to help and I gave my word that we would escort tazuna back to the wave and I won't go back on it." Naruto retorted.

Akumi frowned as she wiped her kunai. "Fine I guess I can't hold you guys back. But if it comes down to it remember, its kill or be killed don't hesitate to slit someone's throat." Akumi stated as she walked forward not glancing back, she was upset and I knew it.

"Well I guess that's a yes we will continue the mission." Kakashi sensei sighed at Akumi's reaction and turned to the tied up demon brother. "I'll let the village know to pick him up." He added.

Sakura and Sasuke quickly followed in akumi's pursuit and so did I.

"Stupid bridge builder." Akumi grumbled angrily glaring at the poor man. "Ma ma akumi-nee you're scaring the old fart." I sweatdropped.

"We are taking unnecessary risks. I should've said no but you seemed so determined." She grumbled looking away from me. "Well I'm happy you said yes. Although I had expected you'd drag us all back to the leaf, so it was a nice surprise." I smiled at her patting her shoulder.

I sighed as she walked infront of me, her arms were crossed and I knew she was in high alert.

"Naruto, your sister is amazing. She killed that rouge with no hesitation." Sakura whispered as she walked up beside me. Sasuke was at my other side listening carefully.

"Well she's been a genin for a while, she had her first kill when we were pretty young, and she's pretty good at it so I guess that just adds to how scary she can get." I say rubbing the back of my head.

Sasuke and Sakura were taking back. "How old was she when she first killed somebody?" Sakura asked curiously.

I couldn't help but stiffen at the memory and stare at my sister for a second. "I don't want to talk about it." I grumble looking down and avoiding eye contact.

"Why?" Sakura pestered on and I think Sasuke took a hint. "I don't think he wants to tell us, must be an unpleasant memory so drop it." Sasuke states giving me a knowing look.

"Thanks for understanding." I grumble sheepishly and he nods.

Akumi Pov

Flashback

There he was, that boy. I looked down as I sat quietly in the corner of the room with my stuffed bear.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" The blond haired boy smiled happily. Yet everyone tried their best to avoid eye contact.

The blond boy furrowed his brows as he was once again ignored. He looked down and a devilish smile appeared on his face as he kicked the block tower they had been building.

He wasted no time in running off as the kids yelled and threw blocks at him. "Remember the name next time!" He cackled and scurried off.

"Tch, why does he make it harder for us." One of them scolded as they picked up the blocks.

Everyone was minding their business once more when there was a loud scream. All the children looked around and quickly began cleaning and hid.

I couldn't help but whimper as I crawled under the table. "Who did it?! Who was causing all that ruckus?!" Everyone trembled at the sound of her voice down the hall. "Ow that hurts!" I could hear the unlucky victim cry out.

"Shut up brat ." There was a loud smack and a thud. Everyone was motionless. Who did she get a hold of?

I breathed in slowly, my hands trembled as I held on to my stuffed bear.

I could hear the sound of someone being dragged and muffled crying. The door was slammed open and everyone was still. The older kids hid the younger ones behind them and urged them to be quiet and not to cry.

Her hair was pinned up in a loose bun, she was thin and her mouth always pursed in a frown. Her dark eyes scanned the room for anything out of place. In her hand she held a fistfull of blond hair and was dragging that boy. He had a name that no one used , anyone that used it got treated just like him.

She began walking forward, the clanking of her prosthetic leg filled the room.

Her frown turned into a smile as she stood infront of another kid. He had short curly ginger hair and green eyes. He fidgeted under her gaze.

She bent down and gently caressed his cheek. Everyone froze, what was going to happen. She was mad wasn't she. In an instant her smile turned into a wicked grin as she grabbed a fistfull of his hair and smashed his head against the table I was hiding under.

I couldn't help but flinch and try pushing myself as close to the wall as I could, I could hear the kid cry and see him squirm on the floor holding his head.

I forced myself to look away and I was met with sky blue eyes. That boy was looking straight at me.

I could see him from underneath the table. He was helplessly trying to pry the headmistress 's hand off him. I could see the dark red and purple bruise on his cheek and his swollen eye. Tears were streaming down his face and I couldn't seem to look away.

I held back my tears and covered my mouth.

He looked at me mouthing. "Help me."

And before I could do anything he was thrown to the side, his body hitting the wall and falling on some toys. "Anyone want to say anything? I've told you to keep quiet! And you." She pointed at that boy. "If I ever see you smiling I'll make sure you pick your teeth up from the floor." She hissed kicking him with her prosthetic leg.

The boy yelped and squirmed as he held his stomach and curled up trying to cover himself with his arms. She glared at him and turned her heel walking out of the room slamming the door.

Everyone was quiet, the older kids hurried to help the ginger haired boy trying to clean up the blood and stop the bleeding.

I crawled from underneath the table and looked at the blond boy.

"Are you okay." I whispered softly as I took a look at his bruised face. His eye was almost swollen shut by now.

He grunted and slowly turned to look at me his one eye was wide in shock. I froze for a moment and looked around me. Everyone was staring at me. Some of them backing away slowly and pulling their younger siblings closer to them.

I had done the taboo. I had helped that boy.

We all sat on the boat, I had to keep reminding Naruto to be quiet but like always he seemed to forget and go back to being loud and bubbly.

"Its so bi-" I covered his mouth as he was being loud once again. "Naru-nii. You have to be quieter." I sighed and he gave me an apologetic smile."sorry."

I sighed and patted his head. "Its okay." I smile. It's not like I could ever really scold him. Just seeing him frown much less cry was enough to break my heart in two so I always tended to try persuading him to do my biding.

We got off the boat. I helped Naruto down much to his distaste.

"Alright, you guys can stay at my house while your here, like a token of my gratitude."tazuna smiled and we all gave our thanks except Sasuke who never thanks anybody.

"Man I can't believe it we are almost done with a B ranked mission." Naruto smiled widely. "Don't celebrate just yet." Kakashi sensei sighed patting Naruto' s head.

"Well let's go then." Sakura smiled as we got in manji formation and began our trip to Tazuna's house.

Naruto seemed concentrated in something before he pulled a shuriken out and threw it. "There's something there!" He called out.

We all tensed and looked over at that direction. "No its over there." He threw a kunai to another area.

"Naruto, those aren't toys. You'll hurt yourself if you don't stop." Kakashi sighed.

"Hehe I was sure there was something there." Naruto apologized. "Tch Naruto you knucklehead."Sakura crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Wait." Naruto threw another kunai and there was a rustling sound. We all glanced and hurried to check it out. There was a small white rabbit and I couldn't help but wonder why there was a snow rabbit in a place this hot in the middle of summer.

"Idiot." Sakura snapped hitting Naruto upside the head. I gritted my teeth and couldn't help but seethe in anger. How dare she hurt my brother?!

I was about to beat the shit out of her when kakashi yelled get down and my body instantly reacted. The sound of a large weapon passing over our heads and the clanking of it hitting would brought me out of my small anger reaction.

"Tch a bunch of genins." I looked over and felt my blood run cold. Zabuza Momichi a goddamn legendary swordsmith a S ranked criminal.

I gulped and stood up unsteadily unable to get over my momentary shock.

"Kakashi the copycat nin. No wonder the demon brothers fell. You killed one captured the other.." Zabuza was talking but stopped his eyes falling on me. He scanned me and smirked. "Looks like the village hidden in the leaves doesn't just have little pansy genin." Zabuza chuckled as he grabbed his sword and jumped down.

I took a deep breath and held my kunai. "Ichi formation" I called out and everyone placed themselves around Tazuna.

"To think I'd meet another kin like ninja." Zabuza chuckled."I'm nothing like you." I hissed frowning and glaring at him letting all my killing intent out. It wasn't as strong as his but it would do.

Zabuza laughed. "From what I've heard they call you the second coming of the demon of the hidden mist. I'm kind of curious did you really kill fellow shinobi? Rumor has it a 6 year old little girl went on a rampage in the villages annual fox festival and killed 3 chunin ninja and 4 civilian. And that it took a few jonin and anbu to subdue her. They also said they locked you up in a cell like a the little monster ou are, before training you to use your abilities as a weapo-." Zabuza mocked but sensei stepped in.

"I'd appreciate it if you left my cute little genin alone." Kakashi hissed annoyed and stepping infront of me. I couldn't help but let go of my breath that even I didn't know I was holding.

I glanced at Naruto who looked pissed and he gave me a small reassuring smile. I wasn't a murder, the old man and Naruto had to drill that into my head. I didn't even glance at sakura or Sasuke, I didn't want to see their expressions. I didn't want to know what they thought of me and I didn't want to care.

I took a deep breath we were going to beat this asshole to the ground.

"Aren't you over protective? I was just stating the similarities between the two of us. I killed 100 of the academy students before I even joined the academy, she slaughtered leaf shinobi and civilians."Zabuza mocked.

"Simply acknowledging the strength, while those other brats. I could honestly careless about them. They're like the rest of your village. Pathetic." Zabuza smirked as the mist got thicker, I notice sensei lifted up his headband.

Sensei's eye was a bright red with black tomoe's.

I scanned the area sensing for his chakra when it suddenly spiked and the battle begun.

 **please leave comments, i want to know how you guys feel each chap**

Rosymalik


	4. Chapter 4

Akumi POV_

I hissed as I dodged. Taking in a deep breath I concentrated my chakra.

"Heavenly chakra chains no jutsu." I gasp out ignoring the slight pain from where the chakra erupted from my body to form six long gold like chains.

Kakashi sensei was in a water prison jutsu and my job was to distract Zabuza and destroy the water clone blocking our way.

One of my chains instantly went through Zabuza' s clone destroying it while Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura launched their attack.

"Evil windmill shadow shuriken!" Sasuke yelled from behind me and I noticed the giant shuriken speeding towards Zabuza whilst two kunai's with exploding tags dashed to either side of him to prevent him from dodging.

I didn't bother to glance back as I watched their planned attack.

I saw that the giant shuriken had a second one hidden underneath and I couldn't help but smile. But after Zabuza jumped over the shuriken and it turned into Naruto I couldn't help but become tense at the sight of my brother so close to zabuza.

Naruto flicked a kunai directly at Zabuza's hand forcing him to let go.

My blood ran cold the second I saw Zabuza attack Naruto. My feet moved on their own and I ran to him to try and block the attack.

Everything went in slow motion but my body didn't move fast enough.

I kept staring straight at Naruto as I ran toward him a horrid feeling filled my chest as I knew I wasn't going to be fast enough.

Just as Zabuza's blade came down a tall bulky figure stopped it. I could feel tears of joy swell in my eyes. Kakashi sensei had blocked the attack.

Naruto moved quickly as he swam away from the two high class shinobi.

My nerves felt on edge but seeing Naruto get further and further from the two battling ninja gave me a sense of relief.

Flashback

It hadn't always been like this, at least that's what the big kids always said.

The orphanage had a maximum age limit, at twelve kids would become ninja or given an allowance till they got through civilian school and a job but both were given an apartment to help them out. That was still something that occured what had changed was the orphanage itself.

Greenleaf Orphanage a large complex with a good portion of land and placed off to the side of the village. It had a large amount of space so that kids could have room to run and academy students a place to practice. The building was a light brown and wasn't worn down at all, it was well maintained with flower patches and small gardens that some children would tend to for hobbies.

Overall the place had an appealing feel to it but it was quiet, in the open fields and playground a place that had once thrived with laughing children playing were deadly silent.

The flower beds remained maintained but there weren't little girls plucking the small flowers to play with or gift them to the head mistress anymore.

It had all happened after the attack. Many children were orphaned and due to the damage caused by the fox, most of them were placed in the orphanage along with their younger siblings.

Many of the children had been brought as infants and todlers never knowing their parents faces or having no relatives.

And apparently that's when she arrived. Timoro Detsume a retired ninja with medic background. She was just suppose to be there for a while to help out with the smaller children since the previous head mistress was of older age.

It happened to quick for anyone to really catch it, the older kids say she would forget things or call us by the wrong names but before anyone knew it she had developed Alzheimer.

It was like everything good from our small little home was turned upside down.

Timoro-sama was lean and tall with a ninja built body. She always had her hair tied up and her most noticeable aspect was the prosthetic leg she had. The big kids always whispered the rumors they heard on their way back from the academy. They said that Timoro-sama had been a strong ninja but that she lost her leg in the nine tails attack.

"Line up!" I heard Timoro-sama yell and everyone hurried to where she was. I stood up and hurried down a flight of stairs as fast as my little feet could take me.

From oldest to youngest we filed up in a single line and stood quietly. I could tell some of the kids beside me were fidgeting all of us wondering why we were called up.

Timoro-sama eyes scanned over us as she walked around us. "You." She growled grabbing Naruto by the arm and pulling him out of line roughly.

We all flinched and did our best to avoid eye contact. I nervously twirled a strand of my hair when I noticed she was standing infront of me.

I slowly looked up but just as I was going to look at her face I stopped. She'll hit me of I make I contact, she always hits us when we look at her face. I trembled slightly, did she know I tried to help that boy. Who told her? Did she hear it but didn't say anything till now?

"Your akumi uzumaki right?" Her voice was stern and harsh. "Y-yes Timoro-sama." I stuttered out letting my eyes wonder avoiding any eye contact with her.

But she stayed quiet and grasped my hand. She yanked me forward causing me to trip and stumble forward,she held my wrist tightly as she began walking taking us both away.

I wanted to cry, she was going to hit us. She always hit that boy and she was going to hit me alongside him.

I could feel my lip tremble and my eyes swell with tears, I held back a sob as she pulled us into a room.

"You will be meeting an important person today, his name is Lord Saratobi, he's the Hokage." She spoke quickly as she took a seat and pulled us close.

"I want you on your best behavior, and if he asks you anything about me or the orphanage you have to tell him how we are like a big happy family." She stated as her hands glowed a faint green.

"But we aren't a big hap-" Naruto started off before she cut him off. "Now now Naruto Darling don't say things like that." She cooed softly running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"You're like a son to me, you just misbehave and I have to discipline you." She added placing a soft kiss on the top of his head.

"Mommy loves you very much, I displine you so that you grow up to be a good man. Don't I feed you? I take care of all of you but do realize theres only one of me and I need help since I'm missing my leg." She spoke softly stroking his cheek and then holding his hands gently while placing a small kiss on top of them.

"You too akumi dear. I love you two very much now won't you tell Lord Hokage that? Tell him I'm like your mommy okay dear." She gently took my hand pulling me to her. "You.. you think of us as your chikdren?" I ask my eyes watering, I never had a mommy before and now I did.

"Of course I do." She smiled pulling us both close to her and wrapping her arms around us. "Tell Lord Hokage how happy you are to be here with me, and how much the kids love to play okay." She stated as she stood up.

"You two wait here, I'm going to go greet the Hokage." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

I glanced at the boy slightly fidgeting. "Hi I'm Naruto. " he semi whispered sitting beside me.

I looked down embarrassed, I didn't know what to say to him. "Do you hate me too?" Naruto asked frowning and I quickly shook my head. "N-no it's just, i don't know what to say." I whisper back embarrassed.

"Well what s you're name?" He asked. "I'm Akumi." I mumble as I looked up at him.

"Are you new, I've never seen you before." Naruto asked and I shook my head. "I've always been here. I always see you, even when you get in trouble. I'm usually in the playroom upstairs on the purple chair near the table. I always play with the white bunny." I timedly replied.

"Oh, well uh thanks for helping me the other day."he mumbled. I couldn't help but smile a little. "You're welcome. But what did you do?"I ask

"What do you mean?" He asked cocking his head. "What do you do that makes Timoro-sama discipline you?"

He looked down and shrugged. "I don't know, sometimes I'm not doing anything and she hits me, she says she doesn't like me because I'm bad but I don't know what I do." He mumbled looking down and avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, but she said she loved you so maybe she doesn't think your bad anymore." I smile at him and he looks up at me in awe.

"Do you really think so?" He asked and I nodded. "Yup I do." I giggle softly.

Before we can say anything else the door opens and Timoro-sama walks in with an old man wearing white and red clothes.

"Naruto,Akumi this is the third Hokage say hello." She smiled as she approached us. Naruto looked up at the old man blinked and smiled widely. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He smiled brightly as he stood infront of him.

I stood behind him slightly fidgeting and embarrassed. "H-hello." I stuttered out waving a little.

The old man chuckled. "Well it's a pleasure meeting you Naruto. " he smiled as he leaned down and pet Naruto's head. "What about you what's your name?" He asked me and I blushed. "I'm Akumi." I say softly as I tried to hide behind Naruto.

"Timoro, I'm going to be taking these two out today. I'm sure you wouldn't mind." The old man said glancing at Timoro-sama.

"Are you sure Lord Third? They can be a handful." She asked as she walked over to Naruto and I.

"Its fine, I've had children of my own. I know how to deal with them. I'll bring them back later."he chuckled waving off her comment.

"You're right, sorry for worrying. It's just that I worry about all the children here." She gave a soft smile and the old man nodded.

"Now Naruto, Akumi how would you two like celebrating your 3rd birthday with me." He smiled and our eyes widened.

I had never tasted such yummy food. "Can I have one more old man? " Naruto asked as he had finished his ramen bowl. Lord third laughed and nodded. "Order what you like Naruto, it is your birthday."

I couldn't help but tug on the old man's robe "Why did you visit us?" I ask him. I had been confused nobody ever went to the orphanage. The older kids say that they were trying to rebuild their lives and didn't have time to adopt us.

He cocked a brow and sighed. "I know you two since you were babies but with rebuilding the village I hadn't had a chance to come visit you. I'm the leader of this village my job is to make sure everything is well and protecting everyone. So I was quite busy recently." He sighed and I nodded in understatement.

Walking around the village was something new. The people and other kids were amusing. I had already forgot the orphanage and me, naruto and the old man were having a good time. I held Naruto' s hand as we were pointing out the things we liked when the old man lead us to his office which was in a giant red building.

"This is my office." He smiled as he opened the door. "Wow so this is where you tell all the ninja what they need to do?" Naruto asked as he looked around excitedly.

"I guess it is." He chuckled as he sat down on his chair."Now there's something really important I have to tell you so please sit down." The old man stated and we quickly complied.

"I waited to tell you this because when you were younger you probably wouldn't have understood but now that you're older I think it's time I told you." The old man started off. I cocked my head to the side wondering what he was going to tell us.

"When you two were first born your mother handed you to me and told me your names before she passed. The only thing she was able to say was that you were twins." He finished off. "Gramps what does twins mean?" I asked him.

He gave me a small smile. "It means that you two are brother and sister. You have the same mother and father and were born together. " he smiled gently and I felt warm tears stream down my face.

"So you're my sister?" Naruto asked his voice cracking as he slung his arms around me and pulled me into a hug. I was shocked but slowly wrapped my arms around him.

"So you're saying Naruto's my brother?" I asked my voice quivering as I buried my face into his shoulder.

The old man gave a curt nod. "Yes and you two must protect each other. You are the only family you have left unfortunately all of your other relatives have passed away. Remember that." He spoke softly as Naruto and I pull away nodding.

"Who's the oldest?" Naruto asked and gramps sighed. "Your mother was never able to tell me all she told me was your names, I'm sorry but you two can decide." He smiled and we both looked at each other.

"How about I call you naruto-nii and you call me Akumi-nee that way we are both the oldest."I smiled at him as I intwined our fingers.

"Okay Akumi-nee" Naruto smiled widely.

"Naruto Akumi, I know being an orphan is hard. But promise me you'll help and protect each other and that you will do anything to keep each other safe no matter what and that if you ever feel in danger you'll tell me."

Naruto and I looked at each other and smiled at each other before turning to gramps and nodding. "I'll protect big brother no matter what." I say placing my hand against my chest. Naruto-nii's eyes widen and he began crying.

I'll protect my big brother no matter what, I'll never let him get hurt again.

The battle between our sensei continued and I helped pull Naruto out of the water.

"Grab onto something!" I yelled as the backlash of the waterstyle Justus they were preforming came towards us.

I focused chakra to the soles of my feet not bothering to let myself stare starstruck at the Justus and focusing on keeping the group safe.

I held onto Naruto keeping us grounded as the shockwaves hit the shore.

I gasped for air when the water cleared seeing sensei cornered Zabuza. I held my breath in anticipation hoping sensei would kill him but suddenly two Sebon needles hit zabuza on his neck causing him to collapse.

"Sensei check his pulse." I say as I loosened my grip on Naruto.

"He has no pulse." Kakashi sensei replied. A small figure appeared from the trees.

"Thank you, I was looking for an opportunity to kill him." The said person said, they had their face covered behind a plain white mask.

"You must be a hunter ninja from the village hidden in the mist." Kakashi spoke up covering his sharingan again.

"Yes, I will now dispose of the body." He stated picking up zabuza and vanishing.

I couldn't help but relax a bit knowing Zabuza was dead. I instantly looked at Naruto tears brimming my eyes.

"Idiot, don't put yourself in danger like that again. What would I do if I lost you." I exclaim pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

I didn't care to see anyone's reaction I was just happy knowing my brother was alive.

"Akumi-nee you're crushing me." Naruto groaned as we heard a thud. I turned to see sensei passed out.

"Sensei?!" Sakura instantly went to check on him. "He probably over used his chakra." I say letting go of Naruto and walking to kakashi sensei side.

"I'll take him." I grumble slipping into his body and forcing him to stand up. "How? You can control him even if he's unconscious?" Sakura stated awe struck.

"Yeah and I'll heal him from the inside out so let's go." I say through kakashi sensei.

"That's creepy." Tazuna sweat dropped and sighed. "How about you rest at my place, as a thanks for protecting me." He stated and I nodded shoving my hands in my pocket testing my impersonating skills.

"Sounds good, what do you guys think?" I asked and they all sweat dropped.

"Its hard to decide if that's cool or very creepy considering we know sensei is knocked out." Sasuke stated and I chuckled.

"Just working on my impersonating skills." I say glancing back at Naruto smiling knowing that he was safe.

"I'll lead the way." Tazuna said looking at me weirded out.

With that we went to rest.

Hi my little children, hope you liked the update and if you want to know

The flashback, they are children. Children are easily manipulated especially when they were taught to obey a certain person and isolated from other influences or ideals.

Also children don't know right from wrong if they aren't taught please keep that in mind while reading this book.

Rosymailk


	5. Chapter 5

Akumi Pov_

I scanned kakashi Sensei's body slowly pushing chakra into his system.

"Is kakashi sensei going to be okay?" Sakura asked and I couldn't help but sigh.

"He needs rest. The sharingan drained his chakra very quickly and he was using high ranked attacks." I say standing up and glancing at them.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about that Zabuza guy anymore." Naruto smiled and I crossed my arms.

"Luckily we don't, but seriously you guys are too reckless. You nearly got Naruto killed. If sensei hadn't been there he would have cut Naru-nii in half." I hissed angry at the plan that had come up with.

"But I didn't get hurt and we made it out with small injuries besides I was the only that could pull that off." Naruto stated and I slightly glared at him.

"Well it was reckless. Placing yourself in dangerous situations like that." I started ranting and Naruto frowned. "Well the plan worked and we are safe and you don't have to worry about it." Naruto buded in.

We both narrowed our eyes at each other trying to get each other to back down. "I've told you that you can't baby me as much as you used to. Admit it, if it had been Sasuke or Sakura that would've done what I did you would be praising their teamwork and wouldn't be nagging about how they out themselves in danger. " Naruto stated annoyed.

"But because it was me, you want to get on my case just because you don't trust my abilities or because you think that I should always sit in the rear and stay away from anything remotely dangerous. I'm a ninja and I will be on a few dangerous missions that's literally part of the job dattebayo." He grumbled.

The three of them were awaiting my response or to at least deny the claims but I said nothing, its not like what he was saying wasn't true.

I turned my heel. "I'm going to help tsunami." I grumble storming out of the guest bedroom at Tazuna's home.

Dinner was awkward. Well at least for Naruto and I since he was doing his best to avoid me.

I had tried to sit beside him but he moved between sakura and Sasuke and every time I talked to him he would look away. I sighed at his stubbornness.

Yes I got his point he had made it clear that he was no longer weak and that he had the skill but I just couldn't help but try to keep him out of danger.

I sighed knowing I had messed up I licked my lips and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

Naruto slowly turned and looked at me a smile spreading across his face. I gave him a half smile and looked down.

"See that wasn't so hard." He smiled standing up and plopping down beside me. I looked down at my hands.

I hate fighting with him. I hate having him avoid looking at me and ignore me, it made me feel guilty.

I felt Naruto pat my head reassuringly and I looked up to him. "Its okay, I'm not that mad. Besides I guess it wasn't such a big deal." He smiled and I quickly pulled him into a hug.

I felt better, I know I was wrong and having apologized felt like a weight off my shoulders.

"I'm sorry for getting like that I just, when he attacked you I felt that I wouldn't be fast enough to save you. I saw you nearly get killed and the thought of you not being with me scared me." I whispered lowly so only he could hear.

"Oh, I didn't think you felt that way." He mumbled hugging me back. "I promise I'll try to be more careful." He stated as we pulled away.

I looked up at him and nodded.

Things seemed to go back to normal. Naruto had stopped ignoring me, sakura was chatting away and Sasuke and I were quietly listening.

The door suddenly opened and a small kid walked in. His eyes scanned the room as he looked at us.

He walked in and sat down in front of us.

He snickered and narrowed his eyes. "Grandpa are they going to die?" He asks in a mocking tone. I couldn't help but stiffen at his comment glancing at him momentarily.

"Inari." Tsunami scolded. "Well they're going to die going against gato." Inari added and Naruto frowned. "We aren't going to die, because we are going to beat him up, I am going to be Hokage one day so it's expected that I beat up the bad guys." Naruto stated crossing his arms.

"As if, you're going to die! Gatos going to kill you. You might as well you go back home!" Inari snapped but before he could stand up I slammed my hand on the table. Nobody screamed at my brother like that and especially go on about him dying.

Everyone turned to me slightly wide eyed at my reaction.

"Listen here brat. I was against continuing this mission in the first place if it had been my will we would've let your grandfather out there to die and branded him into a black list so neither him or your family could ever ask for ninja services. And if you want us to leave that badly I'll carry our sensei back home and we can leave. The fact is our mission is to escort your grandfather back home and protect him from bandits, unfortunately for you we are already out of the perimeters of our mission. Not only have we already escorted him meaning we can return and still get our pay and say we completed the mission but this mission has risen past the set perimeters your grandfather paid for so we don't need to protect you we are simply doing it out of kindness. So keep pushing your luck and I'll make sure to personally hand you over to Gatos rogues." I hiss out glaring at him as I stood up.

"I've lost my appetite, this child has pisses me off. " I say standing up and walking outside ignoring tsunamis face of shock.

"Gomen my sister can be a bit harsh sometimes." I heard Naruto say as I shut the door not bothering with them anymore.

That kid annoyed me, he was a cry baby that was for sure.

Did he not realize we aren't obliged to protect him or his family from rogue ninja, tazuna guilt tripped us to help out and I agreed because of my brother.

I walked upstairs silently and plopped down in the hallway and decided to meditate.

"Akumi Tsunami-san said we are sharing rooms." Sakura stated and my eyes snapped open as I was brought out of my meditation. "Also kakashi sensei said we have training tomorrow." She added.

"We are sharing rooms? I think it would be best if I bunk with naru-" I was cut off. "Kakashi sensei said girls with girls guys with guys, believe me I tried to convince him otherwise." Sakura sighed crossing her arms. "Now help me set our bed." She sighed holding out her arm which I generously took

"Why does he think he can decide for us." I grumble as I followed her to the room we were going to sleep in.

We unfurled the extra bed placing the pillows in place and taking out the blankets. I sighed as I grabbed my things and quickly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower.

I was happy to take off the blood stained clothes, I had dried blood and dirt underneath my nails and in my hair. My clothes were slightly caked with blood that had slightly stiffened so it was nice to put on a fresh set of clothes.

I walked out sakura walking in after me. "Akumi-nee you going to bed?" I turned to see Naruto and nod. "Its been a long day." I say thinking about the ninja we had fought and he nodded in agreement. "If you need anything I'll be in that room." He stated pointing at the room down the hall from mine. I nod as he huged me and kissed my forehead having to get on his tippy toes.

I couldn't help but feel bad since he was shorter than me and hugged him back and kissed his cheek.

"Night nii-chan." I smiled as I trouted down the hall to my room and crawled into bed.

I sighed and closed my eyes. I could feel sleep overcome my senses and drifted into sleep.

_ Flashback

"You're hair is the same color as the old woman's favorite flower." Naruto smiled as he plucked the red flower and held it up.

I couldn't help but giggle as I crouched down beside him. "Hibiko nee-chan says their called spider lillies." I say as I took a closer look at it.

"Spider Lilly huh, well akumi-nee you're as pretty as a spider lilly." He smiled widely placing the flower in my hair, I couldn't help but smile. "You think so? But my face is so chubby and my hair makes me look ugly." I grumble as I looked down glancing at Naruto slightly.

He cocked his head slightly placing a hand underneath his chin."what are you talking about nee-chan your the prettiest girl. And your hair is as pretty as the spiderlillies." He stated as he plucked another one placing it in my hair.

I could feel tears swell in my eyes. "I'm pretty?" I ask as I wiped my eyes. "Yeah, dattebayo. Your the prettiest girl!" He smiled widely.

"Its about to be lunch time get cleaned up!"one of the older kids called out and Naruto stood up and held out his hand to help me up which I generously took.

"We better hurry or we won't get a good plate of food." Naruto smiled as we entwined hands and walked into the orphanage.

The kids looked at us wearily. I was the quiet girl who turned out to be that boys only living family.

It had been a while since our third birthday and I was happy to say I wasn't alone anymore. I had my brother who was kind and nice to me and we did everything together from the moment we woke up till the moment we had to go to our assigned bed to sleep we were together.

I didn't care what anyone thought about him I finally had someone and nothing made me happier.

We walked up the stairs. "I'll wait for you at the bottom of the stairs." Naruto said as he turned walking down the boys side of the hall and I quickly hurried to the girls dormitory.

I walked in the room. The room was large and there were rows of beds against the wall. There was two large wardrobes against the furthest wall all of the other girls were getting dressed and changing out of their dirty clothes.

I took a deep breath and clenched my fists. I shakily walked forward to where they were. Most of the girls moved out of the way and tried to avoid looking at me. I took a step back, maybe I could wait until they were done. Hopefully they left clothes that fit me.

I stood to the side, some of the older girls looked at me with a sad look as they urged the girls my age to hurry up.

Before I knew it I was alone. I could never bring myself talk much to them I couldn't even look them in the eye before wanting to hide. I was aware that I was too shy for my own good.

I checked the wardrobe, most shirts were to big for me and so were the skirts and shorts. I looked around the drawers looking for something to change into when I pulled out a blue sundress.

I held it up and smiled. It was a little old but still really pretty, there wasn't any stains on it or fading.

I quickly undressed and put the dress on. I looked at the full body mirror on the wardrobe.

I smiled widely and twirled. I looked at the spiderlillies in my hair and twirled a strand of my hair.

"Nii-chans right I am pretty." I say as I look at my reflection.

I suddenly felt someone touching my hair and I looked up to see Timoro-sama. I gulped slightly out of habit but she smiled warmly and I relaxed slightly as I looked at our reflection.

"You look pretty." She spoke softly and I smiled. "Thank you, Timoro-sama." I reply meekly. "Call me kaa-san (mom/mommy)

I looked at her and smiled widely, I liked knowing I now had a mommy. "Thank you, kaa-san." I say happily.

She smiled widely, my blood seemed to run cold at the sight. Her hand grasped my hair tightly and before I could do anything my face was rammed into the glass.

I felt a stinging pain on my face as she pulled me back and slammed my body forward. I could hear the sound of the glass cracking.

I felt something warm run down my face as I screamed. My face felt hot and ached there was a stinging pain that seemed to pulse as she rammed my face forward. I desperately tried to pry her hands off me. I could hear her laughter.

I tried to get away my muscles tensing as I tried to pull away from the now shattered mirror. I opened my eyes slightly only being able to see her reflection.

There was that wicked smile, the one that made us all quiver and hide. I couldn't even register what I was saying as I begged her to let go.

"Mommy thinks your a horrible child that needs to be punished." She whispered lowly in my ear as she held me up by the fistfull of hair and before I could beg to be forgiven she rammed me I to the mirror again.

I gasped, I couldn't cry I only gasped for air as she let me go I fell to my knees. I could see the blood on my hands and the shards of glass on the floor. There was a numbing stinging pain on my face that made me want to scream.

I didn't care to look up as I shook in fear and terror. Mommy was mad and I was scared.

"Tch, it's no fun when you're quiet." She grumbled

I could hear her footsteps as she got further I could only flinch at them as I stared at the blood in horror. What was I suppose to do? Everything hurt, I wanted my big brother. I wanted it to stop hurting.

"Akumi-nee what's taking so long- what happened !" I heard big brothers voice as he ran towards me pulling me up. I stared into his big blue eyes.

"She hurt you she hurt you that old bitch c'mon." He gritted his teeth as he pulled me to the bathroom.

It hurt but I didn't want to cry because it always hurts worse when you cry.

I woke up gasping. I felt my heart was beating out of my chest. My mouth felt dry. "She's not here." I mumbled to myself as I got out of bed.

I glanced at sakura who was quietly sleeping. Maybe I didn't move to much in my sleep

I walked down the hall. I bit My lower lip. Why couldn't I just get over this? Insomnia seemed to always plague me, Insomnia and night terrors. But it wasn't like they were nothing. Most of the time they were just memories and that didn't make it better.

I let my hand trace one of my scars on my forehead. 'I have to know he's okay.' I thought to myself as I slowly opened the door to Naruto and Sasuke' s room. I tiptoe inside and past Sasuke.

I couldn't help but frown. Why couldn't I ever stop worrying?

I sat by Naruto and started checking his pulse, breathing and heart beat. I smiled as I realized everything was okay. Not a single bruise one his face or any alarming signs of possible death.

'He's okay, he's not hurt anymore. He's alive and well now' I chanted to myself silently.

It was something ingrained to me by years of brainwashing and torture from that woman that made me like this. She was a sadist who found pleasure in torturing and watching fear and paranoia plague her victims. And even after all the years of her death the fear she planted never left.

I saw Naruto's steady breathing and I calmed down. He wasn't hurt or dying but sleeping peacefully.

"You okay?" I heard a soft whisper and I noticed Naruto was awake. I couldn't help but feel embarrassed as I nodded.

"Flashback?" He asked and I truthfully nodded. "Its not a relapse but I had to make sure you were okay." I mumble truthfully.

"Which one was it this time?" He asked sitting up. "The mirror and the blue dress." I mumbled looking down at my hands they were still shaking

Naruto sat up bringing me into a hug. I hugged him back, my shaking seemed calm down and breathing seemed to become steadier.

"Here lay down, you can sleep with me." Naruto mumbled as he scooted over making sure not getting into Sasuke' s space.

I couldn't help but nod as I laid down.

I felt a bit of relief as I cuddled up next to him.

I could hear his heart beat and feel his chakra. Which soothed me I drifted off into deep sleep. I could always sleep better knowing Naruto was near by and safe from her hands.

3rd POV

Unknowing to both of them Sasuke had woken up when she walked in and listened carefully.

He couldn't help but wonder why she had looked so shaking up.

When she walked in she wasn't exactly quiet. She was shaking and muttering small comforting phrases to herself even if it was an unconscious action.

Something along the lines of 'She isn't here anymore, she can't hurt nii-san'

Her muttering had gotten louder when she was near Naruto checking him. It was to the point she had been sniffling almost sounding like she was going to burst into tears. That is until Naruto spoke up.

"You okay?" It was like she had been brought out of her daze and brought back to her senses and it could only make Sasuke wonder and question her actions.

'Flashbacks? Relapsing?' Did something happen to them when they were little? Sasuke could only wonder what exactly scared her enough to make her act the way she had been.

It made him want to pry in and demand answers to satisfy his curiosity but with his own past also being something unpleasant he knew prying in was rude and insensitive.

He noticed they didn't say anything else and decided to go back to sleep. He would find out at some point.

Akumi POV

I woke up in the morning. After sleeping next to Naruto I had a dreamless sleep and I couldn't help but feel better. It was always better when I didn't dream or remember anything.

I stood up and glanced and Naruto for a second before heading to my room to get ready for the day.

I walked in noticing sakura was still asleep so I was quiet as I got dressed into my ninja clothes.

I brushed my long hair before placing it in a low pony tail and putting my head band on. I finished getting dressed and put my ninja pouches on. I walked downstairs to see Tazuna and Tsunami awake.

"Good morning. " Tsunami smiled as she cooked. "Good morming." I say as I walk up to her. "Allow me to help you make breakfast." She looked at me and nodded. "Sure." She stated, I was kinda happy she didn't take what I said to inari to heart yesterday although it was true.

Sensei came out using cryches to hold himself up. "Morning sensei." I say as I began setting the table. "Good morning akumi, did you sleep well?" He asked and I gave him a smile. "Yes I did." I say lying through my teeth.

The rest of the team started to come out and sat down at the table

"Does anyone remember what the hunter nin used to kill Zabuza?" He asked and we all looked up at him. "Sebon." Sakura stated and kakashi nodded.

"Correct he used sebon a usually non deadly weapon, meaning he could be alive." He sighed "So for now let's talk about training for that rematch."

Helloo lovelies.i hope you liked this update although I wish to get out this arc quickly so not much will be changed and it will be shortened .

Leave comments and I love y'all byee

Rosymalik


	6. Chapter 6

Akumi POV_

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at Sasuke and Naruto. Lately Kakashi sensei had made us practice the tree walking technique which I already knew and Sakura quickly mastered.

I had gone to practicing my stamina and hand sign speed while going over strategies and medicinal herbs with Sakura. The two chakra powerhouses were barely standing as they limped into the room.

"Naruto-nii I've told you it's dangerous to exhaust your chakra reserves like that." I sighed as I stood up crossing my arms. He gave me a cheesy smile as sasuke set him down. "Oh c'mon Akumi it isn't that bad besides I promise i'll eat, take a bath and head straight to bed." He stated sheepishly as Sasuke rolled his eyes and took a seat.

I glanced at Sensei and cocked a brow signaling him to at least scold them for their reckless behavior. Kakashi-sensei sighed slightly lowering his chopsticks. "You two shouldn't lower your chakra too much or you'll end up straining yourselves." He deadpanned and they both scoffed.

I couldn't help but sigh as well knowing they were probably thinking Sensei had no right to get on to them as well considering he too had strained his chakra coils and even worse than they just had in his last battle. 'You're one to talk sensei."Naru-nii quickly voiced and confirmed my train of thought.

"Anyways how high did you two make it this time?" Sakura asked and Naru-nii gave her a cheesy smile. "The teme and I finally made it to the top this time, That Moomoo Rogue ninja guy won't know what hit him." he cheered and Sasuke solemnly nodded with a smirk plastered on his face.

"That's good to know, considering how large both of your chakra supplies are, you can finally start using all that chakra correctly." I say shrugging and Kakashi-sensei nodded. "You four hurry up and eat we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He added. "Hai Sensei!"

It took me a while to finally be able to fall asleep but obviously I ended up waking up several times. Kakashi sensei had talked to me telling me to try and sleep by myself and if I woke up with flashbacks again that I could go to Naruto's room and sleep there. He also gave me a small lecture about bottling up all of my concerns and worries. Although he was right he understood the situation and was quite lenient.

We all woke up early, well except for Naru-nii who seemed to still be recovering from the chakra loss of the previous night and fore night. "Sensei are we just going to let him sleep in?" Sakura asked as we stood at Naruto and Sasuke's bedroom door.

"I guess we will have to, it seems he won't be waking up anytime soon besides he'll be safe here."Kakashi-sensei sighed and I nodded in agreement. "Better here and resting than there and in danger."I hummed out.

I wasn't too concerned with leaving him in the house where I was certain that Zabuza wouldn't attack. I checked my ninja pouch once last time before following Tazuna out.

Arriving at the bridge we instantly noticed something off. There was a thick mist and bodies were littered everywhere. I instantly grabbed a kunai, all three of us got in a defensive position. "Get ready, he's here somewhere."Kakashi-sensei hissed as he to got in a defensive position as well.

"Would you look at that it's the little demon and her copy cat sensei. I see your genin are still as weak as ever, look at them they're already shaking." Zabuza smirked as the mist cleared around him and the hunter nin. I couldn't help but hiss at the nickname . "Trembling of excitement."Sasuke smirked as he held up two kunai.

"tch is that right?"Zabuza chuckled as he made a water clones who instantly ran towards Sasuke. He moved swiftly and was able to impaled the clone forcing it to dispel.

"Haku would you look at that you got a bit of competition going on." Zabuza cackled. "Sasuke you take care of the hunter nin. Normally I'd send Akumi but we need her close to the client in case he manages to injure him."Kakashi commanded and we both nodded. "Sakura you're Akumi's back up, I expect you to protect Tazuna in case Akumi has to go into battle." He added and sakura nodded. "Hai, sensei!"

We had split into three small fights. Sasuke and Haku who were off to the side in a Ice dome, Kakashi-sensei who was stalling Zabuza and me.

Flashback~~~~

"Tch lets do this."Sasuke smirked as he started his battle with Haku. Both had went off to the side and were clashing. I couldn't help but feel impatient. In my opinion Sasuke could do well to stop teasing and showing off his speed and actually try to take Haku down. It was really getting annoying but it isn't like Kakashi would call him out. It could make Haku try to use it in his advantage.

"That little genin of yours is dead Hatake. You won't be making it past this point."Zabuza smirked as he gripped his sword having a stand off with sensei. There was a tense silence as we all paid attention to Haku and Sasuke's battle. That is until haku suddenly used one hand handsigns. I gritted my teeth as I saw a giant Ice- dome appear around them.

"The hell?!" I gasped, what kind of jutsu is that?! "Hehehe Now you understand. Your brat is no match from Haku, you can consider him dead since he'll never escape Haku's kekkei Genkai!" he cackled. I Glanced at Kakashi sensei and he gave a curt nod. I instantly dashed off after them.

I ducked and took a deep breath as I used my chakra chains again. 'C'mon little demon is that the best you have?" Zabuza's clone laughed as he slashed his sword towards me nearly cutting my chest in half.

I tried to use my Kunai to counter attack and weave past his defenses but his damn sword kept getting in the damn way. I couldn't get close to him, His sword kept me at a fair distance close enough and i'd have a free range of attack but if I didn't get close enough quick enough I'd be sliced in two pieces. 'dammit!' I howled internally.

I had light cuts littered on my body from the nearly missed cuts and bruises forming from his punches but I could easily ignore the pain. I had learned to deal with the stinging aches of cuts and the pondering pulses of bruises ever since I'd been a child.

"Nee-chan, I'm sorry." Sniffled Naruto as he shuffled slightly. I couldn't help but cock my head slightly, why was he sorry. "Ne Nii-chan why are you sorry?" I asked as he started tearing up again.

"B-because nee-chan keeps getting hurt. You always push me behind you when mama is coming and she makes your face purple and sometimes y-you have red water coming out." He spoke softly and trembled as he twiddled his hands.

" It's okay, besides it doesn't hurt ." I say smiling widely and he shook his head. "Then why do you cry nee-chan, I see you!" he cried out tears spilling out of his eyes.

I looked down fiddling with my dress, "It's okay, I'm okay. Don't worry about it. I'm your nee-chan and besides mama's punishments don't hurt because I'm a girl and uh girls are very different than boys." I say nodding. Nii-chan's eyes widen. "Really Nee-chan. I didn't know." He mumbled.

"Yup that's why you never hear me cry when mama punishes me for being a bad girl , because girls don't hurt so stop being silly and hurry because mama is coming and you know that she said you were being bad." I say as I began to push big brother in the cabinet.

"B-but." he stuttered but I didn't listen as I put the food containers in front of him. I took a deep breath. I want to cry , it always hurts and I'm scared. "Shhhh be quiet okay. Your big sister has everything covered." I smile and close the door.

I shakily fold my fingers the way the big kids did. "h-henge." I squeak out and I felt something warm inside of me swirl in my belly and I looked down at my tanner hands and the blonde short hair that framed my face. It's okay because nii-chan will be okay so the pain will be okay. I took a deep breath and stared at the door. I could hear her coming. Mommy is mad, mommy told us not to run and we ran. I felt something cold dripping down the side of my face. My body shook as the door handle twisted and was thrown open.

"You, Insolent brat! I take you in and all you do is cause problems!" Mommy yelled as she reached for me. I tried to cover my face but she grasped my arm yanking me up and balled her fist up. I bit my lip as I felt my face sting. I can't cry Nii-chan will worry and open the door . My body clashed against the cabinet and I couldn't breath. "Scream, cry, do something! You mock me with your silence don't you!" she growled as I tried to crawl away when I felt her stomp my leg and grab my hair yanking me back.

My mouth hung open as I tried to hold back a yelp. "Stupid stupid monster ! All you do is cause unhappiness. That's why your mother and father dumped you here. They hated you, Your lucky I found you otherwise you'd be dead!" she hit me with each word. I coughed out blood and tried to hit her back. "You should've died had it not been for you I'd still have my leg." she screeched.

My body hurt everything hurt. Why was mommy so mean, why did our real parents hate us? I didn't know we took her leg. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. "AKUMA AKUMA THATS WHAT YOU ARE A DEMON YOU HEAR ! NOBODY LOVES YOU, BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES DEMONS!" She yelled as she threw me on the ground.

I have to get away, mommy is still mad. She's very mad, why is mommy so mad today? I took a deep breath and gritted my teeth. I have to get away, she might find big brother. "Look at you crawling like the little monster you are." I heard mommy say but I didn't look back when I felt her metal leg hit me. "Get out of my sight you devil child." she sneered. "I'm a horrible child, I'm sorry. Gomen mommy." I coughed out as I looked down my voice was hoarse and trembling. "I'm a monster.." I felt my arms collapsed beneath me. I heard mommy laugh. "beg you little mongrel."

I crawled to mommy and lowered my head. "mommy I'm sorry, f-forgive me.." I coughed out and felt a kick on my sides. It hurt to breath, It hurt to move, at least nii-chan isn't hurting this time. "Your such an annoyance. A waste of space." I heard her sneer, I didn't have the strength to look up at her. I heard the door slam shut and laid there.

All I could do is stare at the door as I took in sharp short breaths. The room got silent and all I could hear were big brothers muffled whimpers. I slowly got up ignoring the pain around me."release." mumble out feeling a warm sensation in my belly once more. I could once again see my long strands of red hair covering my face as I got up and limped to the cabinet.

I slowly open it and smile. "She's gone now Nii-chan. Your safe." I croak out, big fat tears streamed down his face and he hiccupped. "Nee-chan your hurt again. Your eye is turning purple and there's red water coming out your mouth again." he cried out as he quickly threw himself at me wrapping his arms around my waist I slightly hissed at the pain coming from my sides.

Naruto began to cry his body shaking as he sobbed. "Mommy hurt you again and its all my fault." he sobbed. "Its okay Nii-chan." I say patting his head "its always okay."

I concentrated chakra into limbs, dammit he knew of my chakra chains and kept blocking them! "We aren't gunna let you get in haku's way little Akuma." The water clone hissed and I jumped back. "Earth style: Spikes!" I hissed as I finished the handsigns. He managed to jump out of the way of my attack.

"Naruto Uzumaki is here to save the day!" I heard big brother yell and see a blob of orange jump straight into the ice dome. I couldn't help but sigh. Did my brother ever think anything through?

I tried to concentrate but now I knew Naruto was in there with that Hunter nin. Dammit why can't he just stay back where he's safe?! I could also hear the sound of his shadow clones popping and weapons clashing against each other.

The mist thickened and Zabuza clones were moving fast. The visibility wasn't making the fight easier for me considering that I was used to trying to predict my opponets next move by their body language.

I don't have the stamina to keep this up, I hissed internally when I felt a familair chakra being released. My body froze and the clone managed to cut my leg deeply making me collapse. I hissed but took the chance I used my chakra chain to hold the sword.

"Damn brat." A clone hissed as he kicked my face making my head slam on the ground "Fuck.." I gasped as I used another chain to pierce them. Slowly I turned to look at the direction from the chakra. I had felt it before but when? The amount of malice and hatred that emitted from it made my body stiffen and my breathing labor. Nii-chan's over there... what the hell happened.

I forgot all about my injuries as I slowly stood up. "How dare you Bastard!" I heard Nii-chan yell but my vision was becoming blurry. I kept walking, my body felt heavy and I was limping The mist was still thick and I heard the sounds dogs barking behind me followed by the sound of birds chirping.

Everything sounded distant but I kept walking towards where naruto was. The mist seemed to start to clear as he came to clear view. He was looking towards the direction where kakashi sensei was and his eyes landed straight on me.

He wasn't injured. I couldn't help but smile. "Nee-chan." He spoke his voice sounding upset I noticed the big fat tears swell in his eyes. "I was worried, but you're okay." I smile as he ran towards me, I felt his arms wrap around me and hold me up. "You're bleeding! Hurry use your medical ninjutsu!" he cried out as I noticed he was setting me down.

"I'm fine." I reply my voice felt hoarse and he frowned. "But enough about me, are you okay?" I asked my hands glowed green as I tried to check him for injuries. "Nee-chan you Baka!" he glared at me as he pulled some bandages from his pouch and began wrapping my leg. "W-what do you mean..." I didn't even get to finish as he placed my hands on my leg.

"Stop worrying about me, can't you see your bleeding out?!" he yelled angrily, I was taken back and looked down to see my hands coated in blood and the bandages quickly becoming soaked.

Thats when I noticed that the same warm liquid was running down the side of my face. Did my head hit the concrete that hard when he kicked me? "I-I" I stammer out noticing how badly I was hurt. "Heal this one first and then your head injury, hurry." naruto spoke quickly I gave a curt nod as I began healing my leg.

That's when I realized how much my body hurt. My head felt as if it had been split in two and there was that familiar stinging and pulsing pain. I finished healing my leg and began working on my head. "Better?" he asked and I nodded. "Rest for now." He spoke as he looked up and was starring at kakashi sensei Haku and Zabuza. "You'll be alright Nee-chan" and with that everything else faded.

I woke up in a soft warm bed. "What happend?" I asked as I tried to get up. My body was aching and the light hurt my eyes. "Easy there, you lost quit ea bit of blood Akumi." I heard sensei's voice.

"I did?" I asked as my vision became clear. Sasuke was covered in bandages and standing off to the back with kakashi sensei beside him. I turned my head to see Naruto kneeled down beside me and sakura standing behind him. "What happened?" I asked drowsily. "Gato came and cut his deal with Zabuza but not before Haku was killed. Zabuza killed gato and we drove away the thugs." Naruto quickly filled me in.

"Zabuza did quite a number on you Akumi. You over exerted your chakra and lost a bit of blood. You passed out after healing yourself due to exhaustion.But you're back to normal now, well plus the bruises." Kakashi sensei sighed.

"Nee-chan stop pushing you're limits you always say I worry you but when it comes down to it it's the other way around,dattebayo." naruto sniffled and I frowned, I really hate making him worry and cry."Gomen Nii-chan." I say as he hugged me tightly and I softly patted his head.

"I'm okay, I'm always okay ... Nii-Chan"

Comment Please :)

Rosymalik


	7. Chapter 7

I couldn't help but cross my arms as we walked. Kakashi had been lecturing me about the recklessness in the battle.

"I apologize sensei I'll make sure to not be reckless again." I say as we made it back to the village.

"You and Sasuke were the ones who ended up being hurt the most. I expect you two to head straight to the hospital and I want to see your medical report afterwards. Understood." Kakashi sensei sighed and we nodded.

"I guess you're all dismissed while I go turn in the mission report." He added as he sighed us in at the gate.

"C'mon nee-chan I want you to go to the doctor." Naruto stated tugging at my arm. "Fine." I stated as we walked to the hospital.

"You over excerted yourself again akumi-san. I do suggest you take it a little easy on training." The nurse stated as she wrote on her clipboard.

"But she's going to be alright, right?" Naru-nii asked and the nurse nodded.

"Give her another week the wounds were almost all healed up and just the strain in her system that's all." The nurse stated and Naruto-nii nodded.

"Here the copy for your sensei. And do take it easy."the nurse handed me a file. "You're dismissed." She stated and I hoped off the bed.

"Lets go." I say to nii-chan. Naruto quickly followed behind me as we walked down the halls.

After handing sensei my medical report and a strict proabition on training too hard i was instructing nii-chan on how to use our kekkei genkai.

"Concentrate, the pain is nothing compared to the abilities you will receive by using the chains." I stated as I watched nii-chan trying to make more than three chains at once.

He was gulping in deep breaths and sweating as he tried to concentrate on keeping the shape of the chains.

"Control your chakra, don't make the chains different densities. The have to be the same thickness so it's sturdy other wise it will have a weak link." I say as I watched him trying control the chains density and movements.

"Its so hard though!" Naruto gritted out as he heaved. I sigh and nod. "Well don't strain yourself. Tomorrow before the team meeting we can try again. Don't over work yourself that's counter productive." I say as he let's go of the jutsu and the chakra chains disappeared.

He was breathing heavily and nodded. "Okay but you gotta promise me you'll help me train more." He said smiling as he looked up at me.

"Of course I will. I want you to be stronger so that no one can hurt you again." I say smiling as I patted his head.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Naruto happily waved at her as we arrived in the training grounds near the bridge.

Sakura turned and smiled slightly. "Morning Naruto, Akumi." She said as she stood up.

"Sensei late again?" I asked and heard a annoyed sigh and yes. I glanced over to see Sasuke leaning by a tree.

"Have you guys started conditioning for training?" I asked.

"Sasuke has but I've been studying the medical books you suggested and the book on long distance jutsu you told me about." Sakura stated as she held a few papers.

"I was wondering if you could give me some pointers on the notes I've made." She stated and I nodded.

"Sure why not." I say taking the papers she held out. "Nee-chan I thought you promised to help with my heavenly chain techniques." He groaned.

"It's not like I can't watch over you and read over her notes at the same time. Then maybe you and Sasuke could spar to make sure you learned the taijutsu form I taught you." I say crossing my arms.

"Okay okay. I'm fine with that." He stated as he took his jacket off. "Better watch out Sasuke once I master my technique you'll have a harder time fighting me." Naruto smirked and Sasuke snickered. "Don't forget I've unlocked my kekkei genkai as well so you better watch your back ." Sasuke stated smirking.

I rolled my eyes and sat by the tree. "Lets go over these sakura." I stated as she sat beside me. "Yeah." she squealed in excitement.

I was reading her notes on herbs and making corrections or adding uses to them. I couldn't help but smile at how detailed the notes were. I was also looking up and telling Naruto what he was doing wrong while Sasuke was stretching and getting ready to spar with Naruto-nii.

"Man akumi, your amazing. How are you so good in the medical field?" Sakura asked as I handed back her heavily edited notes.

"That's easy because I'm the one that takes care of Naruto when anything happens to him. I hate medics and don't trust them." I stated shrugging as I watched Sasuke and Naruto start their spar.

"Hate them? Why?" She asked confused. I couldn't help but stiffen at the thought.

I felt my mouth go dry at the memories that surged.

FLASHBACK

Naruto held my hand tightly tears slipping down his cheeks.

To be honest I didn't understand him, he should be happy that it wasn't either of us but then again I knew he hated seeing others get hurt.

"H-help." I heard niko a boy around our age gurgle out as blood came out of his mouth. His face was swollen to the point he could barely open his eyes. He was trying to drag himself away with no avail, his right arm was bent in an odd way and he seemed to be choking on his own blood.

I gave naruto-nii's hand a reassuring squeeze. I looked around the table and the kids our age didn't seem a bit fazed they just ate silently and alike me had a small smile of relief that they weren't niko.

The older kids were a different story their plates were barely touched as they looked at niko wide eyed, most of their faces were pale while other ones looked like they were going to be sick.

"Ungrateful brat." Timoro-sama screamed out as she used the small steak knife to cut niko' s back and made him scream again.

I continued eating as I looked at niko who managed to grab my foot. I quickly kicked his hand away and Timoro-sama bursted into a fit of laughter. "Would you look at that even the most vile of the monsters locked up in my little home hate you niko-chan. Maybe this time you learn how not to be clumsy. That hand of yours daring to touch me." She sneered as she stepped on his oddly bent arm making a loud crackling sound.

Niko screamed squirming on the floor. I couldn't help but feel bad for him, but I hated being the one that was disciplined but as long as it wasn't me or nii-chan I wasn't willing to risk our safety.

Timoro-sama smirked as she limped to her chair. "Akumi dear get my food and clean the mess Niko made " she stated and I quickly hurried to do as I was told. I rushed and grabbed Timoro-sama's food. "Do you need more drink or anything kaa-san?" I asked bowing and not looking up at her.

"No not at all dear child now run along and clean the mess. Take him and throw him into a room or something." She waved her arm and I rushed to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket and sponge.

I began cleaning up the blood, the smell of blood seemed to make me cringe as I hurried. I helped niko stand up and dragged him out of the dinning room. "Are you okay?" I asked him as I took him to the bathroom.

His body trembled as I yanked his arm putting all the weird placed pieces of his arm back in place. "I'll help you clean up, I'm sure one of the older kids will come after dinner and fix you up." I say as I began putting pressure on his back wounds.

"I'm scared, I don't want to be here. Timoro-sama scared me" he began to choke out and cry. "You were a bad kid. Just like me so we deserve getting punished." I say as he cried.

"Bad kids get punished. I hate being a bad kid. I'll do everything Timoro-sama says." He sobbed. I pulled away from him and washed my arms.

"I'm going to go eat." I say and left the bathroom and hurried to the dinning room. I sat down beside nii-chan and began eating again.

When we were all done we waited for Timoro-sama to dismiss us.

She finished eating and was lightly wiping the sides of her mouth with a napkin. "Everyone's dismissed but akumi. "

I stiffened and so did Naruto-nii. "Go I promise I'll be okay." I say even though I was scared and terrified.

Everyone hurried out of the dinning room. I got out my chair and walked towards Timoro-sama.

She gave a long sigh. "Go on sit akumi." She said as she pulled a chair out that was near her. I didn't hesitate to do as she asked.

"Did you know that I'm a medic?" She asked. I softly nodded. "You've mentioned it before kaa-san." I say meekly afraid that she would lash out on me as well.

"Oh akumi you poor child, how am I ever going to tell you this." Her eyes swelled up with tears. I was shocked I had never seen her like this. "W-what is it k-kaa-san." I stuttered out in fear.

"Its your dear brother Naruto, he's... He's ill" she began to sob out. "Ill what does that mean?" I asked concerned. Why was Timoro-sama crying?!

"It means he's very sick. I'm a doctor and I had noticed something was terribly wrong." She cried out again. "W-whats wrong with nii-chan!?" I asked my voice becoming louder as I felt tears brim my eyes.

"I can't... It's too hard to tell you once you find out the horrible thing that's wrong with your brother you'll be devastated!" She sobbed out as she cried into her hands.

"Kaa-san what's wrong with my brother, he's sick. But what's wrong with him." My body began to tremble and I began to cry.

No matter how hard or how she hit me I never sobbed or cried. I always stayed silent but now that I was being told that my brother was sick I felt my chest fill with a horrible emotion.

"Oh akumi, his illness is horrible. It's his tummy. If he eats too much his tummy will burst and he'll die." She stated and I bit my lip. "Like, like a balloon?" I ask my voice trembling and she slowly nodded.

"How, how can we fix my big brother?" I asked and she let out a long sigh. "The only way he will ever get better is that we watch how much he eats. He can only eat small amounts of food. You can do that right make sure Naruto doesn't eat?" She asked and I quickly nodded.

"Oh Akumi, but it will be hard for you. His illness makes his tummy hurt and makes him want to eat. He'll start crying and begging but you must promise me that you'll protect him from himself. You won't let your dear brother eat anything other than what I say." She started wiping her tears and holding onto my hands.

"I promise, I'll make sure nii-chan doesn't burst." I say sniffling and she kissed my forehead.

"Oh akumi, I knew I could count on you... because I know you'll protect ... your brother."

"You could say I had a pretty bad experience with a medic once. I learned medical ninjutsu to protect naruto... and so that I know and understand everything I'm being told. I hate relying on someone else's knowledge." I say looking down at my hands.

I balled my fist up as I felt the surge of guilt boil in the pit of my stomach. Just remembering how long I had made my brother suffer on some petty little lie made me mad.

What kind of illness makes people burst from eating too much food? Who'd believe starving was the cure to such a ridiculous illness? And who would despite seeing her brother on his death bed think she was saving him by nearly starving him to death.

"Oh, was it bad?" Sakura asked and I bit my lip. "Naruto barley made it out alive. To be honest when other medics saw him, they wondered why he was still alive. Told me he should've died a year prior. It was ... Just forget it I don't want to talk about it." I say as I felt the brimming tears.

"I'm going to jog." I say wiping my eyes and hurrying away from her. I didn't want to know what she thought or her reaction, I just wanted to forget the memory completely.

"Hello my cute little genins." I saw kakashi appear in the middle of the bridge. "You're late kakashi sensei!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke and he stomped their way to the bridge after finishing their spar.

"Now now I was busy signing you up for the chunin exams." He said smiling as he held up four sheets of paper.

"Ah man! Thanks kakashi sensei." Naruto smiled pouncing on top of sensei.

"Its already time for them again?" I asked cocking a brow.

"You might've not noticed the foreign genin, but yesterday Sasuke, naruto and I ran into one of the hidden sand genin group's." Sakura stated and I raised my brows.

"I had no idea. Well at least we can test our skills and improvements." I say smiling slightly although I couldn't help but feel concerned. Maybe Naruto should sit out this year.

"Nee-chan your making that face again." Naruto stopped his happy dance and frowned as he stared at me. "What? I'm not doing anything." I say crossing my arms. "But you were thinking of something. Everytime you are thinking of something and get concerned you make that face. Makes me wonder what you're plotting." He stated narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Tch, I'm not plotting anything." I say walking up to him and ruffling his hair. "Stop worrying about what I'm thinking. Just worry about yourself and getting stronger, leave all the worrying to me okay." I say giving him a bright smile, his frown deepened.

"You don't change nee-chan, it's like you never do stop worrying." He sighed and looked away. "So kakashi sensei when and where do we turn in these applications?" Naruto asked and kakashi gave him a one eyed smile.

"At the academy tomorrow before 3:00 p.m , just know I trust all of your abilities and hope you all decide to enter." He stated and poofed away.

"Well looks like we will be training extra hard." Sasuke smirked. We all look at each other smiling and nodding slightly. "Guess we will go team attacks and formations." Sakura stated smiling.

Short chapter but got my point across.

Timoro sama isn't crying because she cares about Naruto's so called sickness. It's more of a way to manipulate akumi. Please comment about what you think about the green leaf orphanage and their headmistress Timoro Detsume.

Rosymalik


	8. Chapter 8

Each day was a planned routine. We would wake up and fix our beds. Then we would all look for what clothes we were going to wear before taking a shower in the shower room. Then all of us would file down to the kitchen and start breakfast. The older kids would handle the hot food while the smaller cut and served.

We would then greet Timoro-sama by the dining room entrance. Each day we would change servers and we would all wait until she started eating before starting.

Then we would clean up and the older kids would leave to go to the academy. We were only allowed to eat during meal times anyone caught sneaking food would get punished. When the older kids got back we would all make dinner and just like breakfast we would line up by the dining room door and wait for Timoro-sama.

Then by 8 we would all be sent to bed after cleaning the entire orphanage complex.

But that didn't mean each day was the same. There seemed to be a underline fear everyone had because who knew who was the next to be punished.

Everyone had their own little group, family that were related to by blood or friendship. Each tended to their own. The big kids always seemed to help us out when we were punished. Sometimes you'd hear them calling the head mistress cruel, a monster, but we all knew better than to repeat the words from the older kids.

"Hibiko, can you teach me things you learn in the academy?" I asked as I followed behind her she had long brown unruly hair and large brown doe eyes. "You already learned the henge?" She asked and I quickly nodded. "Yeah yeah. Watch." I say smiling as I did the handsigns and made myself look just like her.

"Wow amazing, but right now I can't. We all got called by Timoro-sama to go outside." She stated and I quickly nodded."you'll come back later?" I asked and She chuckled, "Of course." She smiled .

Everyone was asleep, well we were suppose to be asleep but Hibiko and a few of the older kids were awake. I had awoken when they walked back in. They were covered in dirt their eyes a bloodshot red and puffy and a few of the girls couldn't stop crying.

"I can't, we have to tell someone. Today it was niko, who will it be tomorrow? She's so cruel, she wants to kill us and if we don't speak up she will. I don't, I dont want to dig anymore holes." Hibiko cried as another girl named kykio rubbed her back.

"He was such a good kid, he didn't deserve to... how many more will we have to bury before we do something?" Hibiko hiccuped as she cried trying hard to stay quiet.

"We have to tell someone but not right now. We have to discuss this outside of the orphanage. If she hears us we will go missing too." Taniki a girl with messy short brown hair and hazel eyes stated.

I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about. Bury niko, why would they do that? Does that mean he got adopted? I couldn't help but remember what Timoro-sama told us today about Niko getting adopted and leaving. What did that have to do with him being burried?

"So everyday this is what your brother must eat, if he eats anymore he will get sick." Timoro-sama stated as she placed a small bowl of watery soup down and two pieces of bread.

I looked over at her and smiled. "Thank you for worrying so much about my big brothers health." I say bowing and picking up the tray of food.

I walked out of the kitchen and nii-chan was sitting on the dining room table waiting to eat breakfast. "Here you go nii-chan. This is your food." I say smiling setting his tray of food down infront of him.

"Yay, I thought I'd never get to eat." He cheered as he quickly started eating. "Really? Well I'm glad you like it, but remember you can't have dinner." I said as I sat down beside him. He looked at me cocking a brow. "Why not?" He asked and I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, it's because of your health so sit back and let your nee-chan watch over you." I say smiling. I couldn't help but get sad thinking about his illness.

He didn't have to worry about that, he had to recover.

"Nee-chan I'm hungry." Naruto grumbled as we were helping the big kids clean the house. I frowned and patted his head. "How about I go get you some water." I say as I placed the cleaning rag back into the bucket and hurried to the kitchen. I heard a loud thump.

"Repeat what you said you brat." Timoro-sama hissed as she cornered Hibiko-nee. Hibiko opened her mouth but blood poured out. Timoro-sama laughed. "What is it. Tongue missing?" She laughed holding up something small and pink.

I tried to get a better look. Hibiko-nee let out inaudible sounds that sounded like a mixture of crying and begging. That's when I noticed the blood on the floor. Hibiko' s hands were also tied up and she only wore a thin blood covered shirt. She was on the floor trying to cover her body and shaking in fear.

"Did you think I'd let you run that little mouth of yours? I knew what you were planning and you're a perfect example for the other girls. Am I right?" She laughed glancing off to the side. I heard shuffling and muffled cries. I couldn't see who was there but they sounded afraid. I slowly backed away from the door and hurried to the kitchen. Whatever was going on there. I didn't want to be part of it.

"Why can't I go to eat dinner with you, I only ate breakfast today." Naruto grumbled and I frowned. "Because Timoro-sama says your tummy is not strong enough to handle more food." I reply.

"But I was fine a few weeks ago!" He snapped frowning as he looked at me. I looked down. "I don't want you to get hurt but I guess, I'll get you something okay. I just hate seeing you sad." I say as I turned around and hurried downstairs.

It had been a few weeks since I started taking care of Naruto just like Timoro-sama told me. But no matter how much I tried, big brother was never satisfied. He would get mad at me and hit me saying he just wanted to eat. So I'd bring him a bit of my food to calm him down.

We all waited by the dining room door. Timoro-sama walked in and we all followed behind. Like always dinner was quiet.

Nobody dared to look at Timoro-sama. Not only that but Hibiko hadn't come back. I wondered if she got adopted. Last I'd seen her Timoro was punishing her and that was the last time. That night some of the big girls stayed up all night crying and others started disappearing after that but nobody asked Timoro-sama. Since it really wasn't any of our buisness.

Some of the boys disappeared too. Everyone was curious but nobody wanted to ask.

I was eating my food and snuck a sandwich underneath my dress. I finished eating and waited quietly.

"You all may leave." She spoke and no one wasted a second to stand up, pick up their plate and leave. I placed my plate in the sink and grabbed another sandwich off the counter before hiding it under my dress as well. I rushed to the top of the stairs and hurried to the boys corridor and walked in. "Naruto-nii." I quickly spotted him sitting on his bed.

I smiled. "I brought food for you." I stated holding up the two small sandwiches. "How did you manage to get two today?!" He asked as he quickly took them and began eating. "Dont worry about it just eat up and be careful." I stated sweat dropping and concerned.

"Thanks nee-chan and I'm sorry about hitting you. I... I was just mad." He grumbled looking down. "Dont worry about it, rememberwhat I told you, girls don't get hurt as easily as boys." I say with a bright smile.

His eyes filled with tears and he hugged me. "I'm sorry for being such a meanie nee-chan." He cried out and began to sob. "Its okay, it's because your sick and going through so much." I say hugging him back.

Months had passed. Nothing had really changed except for most of the big kids having left. But I didn't worry about any of that.

Recently nii-chan had gotten worse. He was barely able to walk and he had become very very thin. He was always complaining about how cold he was and how he didn't want to run or play because his body hurt.

"Kaa-san is he getting better?" I asked nervously as I looked up at her. She smiled and nodded. "Yes of course, at the moment he might not look like it but he's so much healthier than you think. I'm so proud of you, I know it must be hard taking care of him when he's always whinning about food."She stated.

I stood nodded. "But come here I want to teach you something." She stated and I got closer. "Put your fingers here."She stated placing her fingers on his wrist.

I did as I was told and I felt a soft thumping underneath. "That is his heart beat. You can also feel it here ." She stated placing two fingers on his neck.

"Lay your head on his chest you can also hear his heart beat here." She smiled and I did as she told me to.

"What happens if I don't hear it?" I ask and her grin widened. "That means he died, you'll have to go outside and dig a big hole and throw him in there. Then you'll fill that hole up with dirt and never see him again." She stated and I stiffened at the thought.

"You mean like we did to Yukio?" I asked as my lip trembled and she nodded. "Better take good care of him or he could die." She smirked as she stood up and left the room. I couldn't help but cry. I didn't want to bury my nii-chan. I felt my hot tears run down my face.

Time had passed. Nii-chan rarely spoke anymore. Now days I had to pick him up to take him to the restroom and bath him as well. He was so skinny and light.

When I fed him he ate slowly and even with my portion of food he wasn't getting better.

Timoro-sama had moved him to a small room with a window, chair and small bed. Everyday I'd sit with him. I barely left his side.

Every night I sat in the chair and held his hand. His body shivered even underneath all of the blankets and sometimes his chest would stop moving. Each time it did I would start to desperately cry and tried to wake him up. Sometimes it took a bit but he'd open his eyes look at me and give me a small smile.

"Nee-chan you're crying." He'd whisper in a low soft voice. And I would simply nod and hold his hand as the day went by.

Sometimes Timoro-sama would walk in stumbling and try to hit nii-chan but I always protected him. At times I even would forget how long it had been since I saw nii-chan walk.

Looking back at it now I could barely remember what he looked like before he got sick.

The only time I'd leave nii-chan was when I'd go get our food,use the restroom, shower, or when Timoro-sama sent us out to dig holes.

Sometimes I would stay up all night watching over him making sure he was still alive. I didn't want to loose him, I needed my brother the only family I had.

I hadn't slept in my own bed for months maybe a year now. But it was okay. All I had to do was take care of my big brother, it is what I promised the Hokage.

Greenleaf village orphanage. This chapter was to give more information about Naruto and akumi's childhood.

Rosymalik


	9. Chapter 9

I sighed as the three of us waited for sakura. "Why is Sakura-chan so late?" Naruto grumbled as we waited for her to show up.

"We have an hour before we have to turn in our chunin application." I stated crossing my arms impatiently.

"S-sorry I'm late." We all turned to see sakura running toward us. "Thought you weren't going to show up for a moment." I stated and she gave us a nervous smile. "Dont worry I wouldn't miss this opportunity." She stated and I sighed.

"You'll do great. You've been training just as hard as us. Also your our new group medic so we need you." I say with a small smile and her eyes widen. "Yeah , sakura your an important member of team 7 no need to worry." Naruto smiled and Sasuke gave a small curt nod.

Her eyes widen and a small real smile spread across her face. "Thanks guys... I really needed that pep talk." She smiled.

"Well then let's go in and show them what team seven in all about!" Naruto grinned.

I lead them through the first and second floor of the academy. "Genjutsu." Sakura whispered low enough for us to be the only ones able to hear it.

"Should we tell them?" Naruto asked and I shook my head. "Thin out the competition from the very get go." Sasuke smirked and we all nodded.

Quietly we all walked passed them. I noticed Tenten, Lee and neji.

"Psst Tenten." I called out and she turned and saw me. "Akumi." She smiled widely and walked towards me. "This isn't the third floor. There's a genjutsu. Tell all leaf shinobi, we need as many leaf teams in the exam as possible." I whisper lowly and she gave a curt nod. "Will do akumi." She stated and walked back to her team.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked suspiciously as we headed up the stairs.

"Don't you think it's better to have more people from our own village in the exam? Better to have comrades than foreign shinobi dominate the numbers." I say as we made it to the exam room.

"Well good to see all of my cute genin made it here." Kakashi smirked as he poofed into existance. "Did you think we would chicken out and miss our chance to become chunins?" Naruto asked smirking and making kakashi-sensei chuckle.

"Of course not, I knew all my genin would show up. I've talked to the Hokage and your teams four man squad got approved so all of you are allowed to enter."He stated and we all smiled.

"So it's a group exam?" Sakura asked and Kakashi-sensei nodded.

"Now go in there and show them what team seven is made of." He smirked and poofed away. "Ready Sakura-chan, teme, nee-chan?" Naruto asked and we all nodded as we walked in.

We quickly turned in our applications. "Well well if it isn't the deadlast and his team." I looked over to see that Kiba kid standing there with his team. How dare he call my little brother a dead last.

"Well if it isn't dog breath. Your the last person I thought I'd see here." Big brother smirked as he manages to grab my wrist and pull me back from beating up that asshole.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard an annoying squeal but ignored it as I glared at the dog boy named Kiba. Kiba eyes went wide eyed as he saw me and his face flushed a slight red.

"Hey billboard brow, hope you've been keeping your hands to yourself and off my Sasuke-kun. And who's the red haired tomato girl." She stated as she noticed me.

My body stiffened and I slowly turned to look at the blond bimbo who called me a tomato.

Sasuke's instant reaction was to shove Ino off him and step back away from harm. "What'd you say you stupid bitch?" I snapped as I yanked my wrist from Naruto's grip.

Before she could reply I roundhouse kicked her making her stumble back and before I managed to get a hold of her I felt two sets of arms grab each of my arms and one pair wrap around my waist. I was hoisted up and whoever grabbed me did a backbend making my head hit the hard floor.

My body instantly went limp and everything seemed to be spinning. "Think she calmed down?" I heard someone ask.

"If she didn't she will just kill us all, well you two, she'd never hit me." I heard another voice say.

"Ne, your sister is scary. She was about to kill ino-pig." Another replied.

My vision came back to focus. I noticed my teammates standing over me. "W-what the hell is wrong with you?!" I heard a squeal. I sat up to see Ino holding her cheek her teammates helping her up.

"Huh? What's wrong with me? What the he'll is wrong with you?! First time you meet me and you think it's okay and call me a goddman tomato!" I snapped as I was standing up. "Mah mah, akumi-nee no need to use violence. You'll get in trouble." Naruto gulped.

"Tch, fine." I say calming down. "Ne, who is she anyway?" Kiba asked as he looked at me warily.

"Oh, I guess you guys have never met her. This is my twin sister, akumi Uzumaki." Naruto stated as he introduced me.

"Twin sister?!" How come we never met her?" Chouji asked as they helped Ino up.

"Well she graduated the academy years ago. So that's probably why." He stated as a white haired man walked toward us.

"You do realize this isn't the academy anymore right?" He asked and I snickered. "Who the hell are you?" Kiba asked.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi, I'm a leaf genin. But I was just coming here to ask you to settle down a bit seeing as you can't tell by the atmosphere that you should calm down." He stated. "Is this your first time taking the exam?" Shino asked and Kabuto shook his head.

"It's my 5th time. So I guess you could call me a bit of a veteran in the exams." He chuckled nervously. "Is the exam that hard?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

Kabuto gave a small nod. "But I can give you some pointers. You see those rain shinobi they are well known for their ill temperment." He stated. As he pulled out a deck of cards.

"What are those?" Sasuke asked. "These are shinobi imformation cards. I can tell you anything about any shinobi just point them out." Kabuto stated giving us a sloppy grin. "Garra of the sand." Sasuke quickly asked.

"Already have the name? What's the fun in that." Kabuto chuckled taking out a card and placing it on the ground. He poured some chakra in and the info became visible.

"Garra of the sand, 1 b rank, 8 c rank and an unknown number of d rank. But that's not the only impressive thing. It says here that in all his missions he's never been hurt once and is known for his brutal murders in his village." Kabuto stated and everyone went wide eyed.

"What about her?" Ino asked glaring at me making me glare right back. "Akumi Uzumaki, everyone should know who she is, quite famous here in the leaf." Kabuto stated as he looked at me. I frowned. "Tch whatever bastard." I grumble.

"3 A ranked missions, 7 b ranked 12 C ranked and 38 D ranked. Also known as the child murder here in the village some even called her the second coming of the demon of the bloody mist, after her brother was injured in a small street fight she took it upon herself to murder everyone there. That means she killed 3 chunin level ninja and 4 civilians, rumor has it took jonin and anbu ninja to stop her. After a trial she was found innocent and forced to become a shinobi in order for her to keep her new found innocence. " Kabuto spoke quickly.

I stiffen as he spoke, how did he know? Yes it was known I killed them but about how I was forced to become a shinobi wasn't something that was told and neither was the trial. "How did you-?" Naruto's eyes went wide.

"I did say it was a famous incident here, a six year old child murder with no previous shinobi training killing and fighting chunin level ninja and murdering them. Anyone who was old enough to remember knows about it." Kabuto stated with a shrug.

"That's not what happened, nee-chan didn't mean to hurt them, it was an accident she was only protecting me-" Naruto quickly protested when Kabuto cut him off.

"That's not what rumors say, some even think she helped a woman by the name of Timoro Detsume torture and mutate children from the Greenleaf Orphanage." Kabuto smirked as he stood up shoving the deck of cards into his pocket.

"Liar, nee-chan didn't do anything, and don't you are compare her to the psycho bitch Timoro. That woman was a monster. A psychopath that was executed for nearly 87 children homicides and 65 accounts of tortures."Naruto gritted out as he glared at Kabuto.

Everyone in the group was silent. I felt myself tremble at that woman's name. I could still remember the way she laughed as she beat and mutilated the other kids. Back then nobody in the orphanage would've bat an eye watching what that woman did. But it was because we didn't understand, we didn't understand that it was wrong. That it's was inhuman torture. All we could think about was how glad we were that it wasn't us, that we weren't the ones that were squirming on the floor screaming and yelling. That we weren't bleeding out and that we were the ones digging holes and not being thrown in them.

"Tch, I'm just saying what is known, although seeing all of your expressions most of you didn't know, must've been to young to remember." Kabuto stated as he looked at the group of rookie genin who were staring at me.

"Whatever, that's not what happened. And to be frank I could care less what a drop out ninja like you thinks. Only persons approval I need is my brothers. To hell with you and those goddamn rumors." I glared at him as I crossed my arms. "If you approach my team, me or my brother, I'll fucking kill you." I say frowning as I glare at him.

"C'mon naru, let's go." I say grabbing his hand. Naruto shot Kabuto the middle finger and walked away with me. "Sakura, Sasuke you coming?" I asked and sakura slightly jumped. "Yeah, of course Akumi-chan." She stuttered as she quickly caught up beside us.

"Akumi, what the hell was he talking about?" Sasuke asked in a low hushed whisper. I looked down. "Yeah, it's almost the same as what zabuza said the first time we ran into him." Sakura added.

I looked down. "It wasn't some street fight." I mumble." Timoro-sama was the head mistress of our orphanage. The things she did, we didn't know any better. She was cruel and she'd tell us to call her kaa-san and beat some of the other kids half to death for the smallest things." I whispered Naruto squeezed my hand in reassurance.

"Whenever she attacked or tried to kill Naruto, I hid him and henged as him. She hated us because when she beat us I never cried, I just let her do whatever she wanted. Sometimes she would stab us or cut us with knives, other times she tried to strangle us. We knew the Hokage and had to go visit him sometimes so she couldn't kill us but the other kids weren't as lucky." I mumbled as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"She couldn't permanently mutilate us, and she was sick of the lack of reaction when it came to physical torture. So she did the next big thing." I whisper, they both were listening to me. They looked shocked at what I was saying.

"I was only 3 years old, I didn't know any better. She made up some illness and told me Naruto was sick with it. She told me that the Hokage hadn't wanted me to know so I couldn't ask him about it." I whimpered. "It's okay nee-chan." Naruto grumbled.

"What was the illness?" Sakura asked. I had tears brimming in my eyes. "She never gave it a name, but the suppose illness was that Naruto couldn't eat food or he'd explode. My job was to make sure he didn't eat, and only feed him once a day." I gritted as I remembered.

"So you had to... starve him?" Sakura asked her voice wincing as I nodded.

"Three years, three whole years he wasted away. At first he would fight and sneak food from the kitchen, but as time went by he became weaker. Soon I was carrying him everywhere when he lost his ability to walk. Everyday I would cry and stay at his side checking his pulse and his breathing. At night I was sent out with the other kids to dig holes for the kids she murdered. We were forced to drag them and throw their bodies in there and cover it up. Six years and nobody could question her, we were all afraid. But nobody said anything because as long as she wasn't trying to kill you or someone you'd grown attached to then it was something we had grown to ignore." I say.

"How could you ignore it? You heard them scream and cry so why did you ignore it?" Sakura asked her eyes wide in shock.

"Since the day we can remember it was like that. The older kids then were the ones digging holes and trying to take care of us. They knew that what she was doing was wrong. But we didn't. To us she was right, she was our mother and when she beat or killed one of us we deserved it because we were bad kids who deserved to be punished. I always felt bad for them but I hated it when she beat me or akumi. Everyone just looked the other way, we could watch her kill one of them infront of us while eating dinner and not be fazed. It happened more often than you think." Naruto grumbled.

"What happened, how did she get caught?" Sasuke asked. "It was because I snapped, like I said it wasn't a street fight-" I was interuppted by the proctor.

"Alright maggots file up my name is Ibiki ill be your proctor so take one of these table markers and find your seat. First exam starts now."

"We will finish telling you guys later"

Super bored so you get two updates on one day might get three updates lol

Rosymalik


	10. Chapter 10

I was nervous, just by looking at the questions I knew Naruto wouldn't be able to answer them. Sakura and I could easily do all of the equations in our heads but Sasuke and Naruto, not so much.

I nervously bit my pencil as I watched the time tick by. I had already finished my test. Hopefully our team didn't flunk at this stage.

"I don't care , I'm not quitting now." Naruto finished off his speech about not quitting and I couldn't help but feel proud of him.

"Anyone else quitting?" Ibiki asked. "Well I guess I can say that you all pass the first part." He smirked and then some asked how and the point of the exam was revealed.

(Skipping to the beginning of the second exams after signing their waivers.)

3rd POV

"Are you sure you don't want to hide inside my body?" Akumi ask and Naruto frowned. "I'm fine, I'm stronger now." He grumbled. She opened my mouth but closed it knowing there was nothing for her to say.

Sakura frowned as she finally understood. 'She must feel like everything that happen to them is her fault... that's why she's always worried, if he even lost the ability to walk it's no wonder why she is worried about his health. And if it got to that point, I wonder if his organs were permanently damaged?' Sakura thought to her self.

"Okay so you ready to go in?" Akumi asked as she looked at her teammates and they nodded.

Both Sakura and Sasuke wanted to know more about Akumi and Naruto's childhood now that they had heard a portion of it.

To think they thought murder and torture of other children was normal didn't sit right with them. Both were wondering how brainwashed that woman had them to think that it was as simple as a mother punishing her misbehaving children, what kind of fucked up reality was that.

In a way Sakura couldn't help but feel bad. She remembered asking Naruto about Akumi's first kill. She had thought it had been some heroic fighting but thinking about how what they told her it made her sick to her stomach. No matter who Akumi's first kill was it wasn't the only murder she'd witness. She also remembered what Naruto had told Kabuto about Timoro, 87 accounts of murder and 65 of torture. Were there other survivors from that place?

"Okay, this place is pretty dangerous so we will be staying close to each other." Akumi sighed as she looked up at the tall gates. "Man, I hope we get through this portion of the test quickly." Naruto smirked as he lightly stretched his muscles.

Team seven waited impatiently at the gates to the forest of death.

After a loud oppression of akumi saying. ' If it requires Naruto to sign a waiver should we even continue?' And lots of reaffirming from Naruto's part reminding her she had no say in the subject. They had finally made it to the entrance of their gate.

"Formation 2 pairing B, if anything goes wrong we fight together and stick together. Sakura and I will deal with finding edible food. Naruto and Sasuke shelter. We have the advantage of numbers so if fighting starts either Naruto or I'll hide in order to find an opening to get the scroll." Akumi stated as they all stood impatiently.

"Tch" "Okay Akumi-chan" "Hai Nee-chan"

And a few moments later a bright green flare was shot up to the sky and the gate doors were opened.

"Lets go show them what team seven is made of." Sakura smirked as they rushed in.

Akumi Pov

Not even five minutes in there was a loud screech making us come to a halt. "Seems like some teams already got started." Sakura stammered and I nodded.

"Yeah narrowing competition already." I say as I looked around.

"We can't be out here in the open." Sasuke stated as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah well I gotta use the rest room."Naruto shrugged as he was walking over to the bushes.

"Naruuutooo not in front of a lady!" Sakura snapped raising her fist up as she was about to hit him.

She hesitated for a moment as she noticed how he flinched, slowly she lowered her hand and lightly flicked his cheek. Well not lightly but not as hard as the punch would've been.

Naruto grunted an apology and hurried off to the bushes. "Wait I'll go with-" I was about to say when Sasuke interuppted. "Let him use the bathroom in peace Akumi."

I opened my mouth to protest when I noticed they all crossed their arms. "Okay fine, gang up on me but he can't just go out there alone." I protested. "Of course he can." Sakura pipped in while both boys nodded.

I sulked as I once again was outvoted and Naruto left.

I noticed a figure come out of the bushes and cocked a brow. Who the hell was this guy? His chakra signature vastly different from my brothers, the way he moved and his appearance resembling nothing like him except the color of his hair, clothes and eyes.

"Ah man, I'm glad I used the restroom now. I even managed to spell my name out." He pipped up smiling widely.

"Nii-chan, I was worried. It was dangerous out there you should've at least let me come with you." I say with a smile as I walk towards him.

"Huh, nah I'm fine. I'm glad your worried about me little sis. But don't worry leave everything to Nii-chan I'll protect you ." He smiled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Akumi-" Sasuke called out my name as I approached the imposter. Naruto would never call me little sister because I'm his Nee-chan and he's my Nii-chan. Naruto knows that I protect him not the other way around but most of all Naruto would never be glad at the amount of time I spend worrying about him.

"That's nice." I say smiling as I pull out a kunai and attack him. I use my chakra chain to grasp his leg and yank him down.

I quickly embedded the kunai into his arm making sure to lodge it in deeply as I use another chain to grasp the imposter uninjured arm.

"Gahhhh, what the hell!" The imposter yelled out as I pulled another kunai out pressing it to his neck. "What have you done to my brother!" I snapped.

His face was contoured into an expression of pain. It had a striking resemblance to Naruto's but I know what he really looked like when he was in pain. "Dammit how did you know?" He gritted out as his henge vanished.

"I said what did you do to my Nii-chan Dammit!" I yell as I twisted the kunai in his arm making him scream. "Let go you crazy bitch!" He yelled in pain as he tried to kick me with his free leg.

I used as chain to grab his leg. "What did you do to my brother." I hissed as I placed my hand on his kneecap. "Stupid bitch let go." He hissed.

I balled my hand up and with all my strength I pushed. Suddenly there was a large popping sound follwed with a cracking noise. The ninja howled in pain struggling as his kneecap snapped and his leg bent in an odd angle.

"I-I tied h-him up ahhhhhhhh!" He squirmed and screamed his breathing becoming laboured. " I didn't kill him I swear-" he didn't get to finish his sentence as I slid his throat. "Akumi..." Sakura gasped stepping back slightly. "Lets go find my brother." I say dropping the body.

"Hey guys what did I miss-" I heard Nii-chans voice and I snapped my head to look at him. I felt relief. "You're okay." I gasp out as I rush toward him.

"Wait akumi that could be an imposter!" Sasuke quickly stated as I hugged Nii-chan.

"It's not, I know my brothers chakra signature perfectly." I say with a small smile as I pull away.

"That guy was the one that attacked me, I'm assuming you killed him nee-chan." Naruto stated glancing at the body.

"It doesn't matter. Now there's one less team. If a team member dies they are automatically disqualified." I say recalling the rules of the exam to my advantage.

"But you didn't have to kill him like that." Sakura grumbled as she gingerly stepped over the corpse.

"Well now we have a body. Let's clean him up and use his body to trick his teammates and get their scroll." I shrug as I squatted down to look at the dead ninja.

"Oh yeah, that ability of yours." Sasuke grumbled lightly kicking the mangled body.

"So who's going to use it, Naruto or -" Sakura didn't even get to finished when a sudden burst of wind hit us. Sasuke was nearly thrown back but sakura and I stayed in our spot as we used or enhanced chakra control to hold our place.

"Shit!" I heard Nii-chan yell as he was thrown back and our of sight.

I looked back and searched for my brother but saw no sign of him. I felt an awful killing intent and turned to look at our opponent.

"Would you look what we have here." A woman with long black hair stated as she came out of the shadows. I gritted my teeth and took a deep breath as I tried to get used to the killing intent she was leaking. I glance over noticing Sasuke and Sakura who were also paralyzed in fear.

I noticed Sasuke glance at me, unlike Sakura he was handling the killing intent better than her.

"Look here seems like you three are to scared to move." Her smile spread and I frowned. I didn't like the vibes this woman was giving out.

"Seems you two have a bit more experience." She smirked as she looked at Sasuke and I. That's when I saw it, a kunai being thrown at us, for a second it felt as if it was going to lodge itself into my skull. I closed my eyes for a second.

Death? That's something I'd grown accustom too. Death threats? I was used to dealing with near death experiences and injuries that could be considered life threatening so what did a little kunai embedding itself in my forehead really do.

An illusion not followed my the familiar pain of stab wounds was something I could easuly over come.

I opened my eyes and stood up, my feeting was a little wobbly but I easily managed. "Aren't you a little brave one." The woman smirked. "You think that pathetic vision would slow me down? I've felt the real deal so cut me some slack." I hiss as I threw a barriage of kunai.

I quickly used the opportunity to help Sasuke grab Sakura and escape. Sasuke's leg was bleeding from what I could assume was the injury that broke the genjutsu.

"That ninja is on a whole other level. We have to get away." I say to him as we made it through the trees. Sasuke nodded, his face contoured into a pained expression.

"Let me heal you so we can move faster." I say licking my lips nervously as we set sakura down.

Sasuke collapses slightly and I quickly began healing him. "You two will go okay, and please... please find my brother. If anything does happen to him or that ninja gets a hold of him. I-I don't know what I'd do." I say trying to keep my voice steady.

That ninja wasn't genin level, I could easily tell by her massive chakra reserves and the level of killing intent she released was insane.

I finished closing Sasuke's wound. "Sakura, Sasuke here." I say pulling out a small stack of seals. "They're the same seals we placed on kakashi sensei. If we do engage in battle and manage to place at least one on the ninja, we will all start placing as many seals, no we will place all the seals on her and then make a run for it okay." I said as I split the stack into three and handed them each one.

They both glanced at each other and took the seals placing them in their weapons pouch.

I heard a loud buzzing sound and quickly pushed them both to the ground. There was a loud crash and I felt a stinging pain on my back. A giant fire ball had been thrown at us and we narrowly missed it. By entire back felt raw and I felt the familiar sensation of blood coming from my wound.

I flinched as I quickly got up, on my back I felt a stinging pain. I gasped, bit my lip and got into a fighting position. "Oh my God. " Sakura gasped as she stared at me, mostly my back. I grimaced knowing that what she was looking at was probably gruesome.

"C'mon let's fight this bitch." I say through gritted teeth as I tried to ignore the pain. I pushed my thoughts to the back of my mind, if I find my brother we will be alright ... this pain is nothing.

The woman smiled her face contoured into a devil like grin. "High pain tolerance huh." She smirked. "Didn't even let out a little squeal huh. I wonder what I can do to make you cry." She smirked as she launched herself forward.

Her speed and agility, she's strong. "Get back!" I yelled as our team split up.

I took in a deep breath as I managed to dodge her frontal attack. Calm focused, that's what we had to be otherwise she'd kill us.

I quickly engaged her in a taijutsu battle. I tried to keep her in one place as Sasuke did his shuriken fire Phoenix attack, I flinched slightly as I pulled back.

The flames went right past me hitting her, Sakura's kunai came from the side nearly stabbing her.

"Do you think those pathetic team attacks could hurt me, huh my akumi-chan." I heard a soft whisper and a cold hand press itself on my back, their nails digging into my raw flesh.

I felt a wave of pain, my legs felt weak as she slammed me into the ground. I wanted to scream as her nails dug in deeper into the burnt flesh. "What was it you did? To that other ninja?" I heard her laugh as she stabbed a kunai into my arm.

"Get off her!" I could hear Sasuke yell from afar but my ears started ringing. I was losing blood, from the fire attack and now the kunai in my arm.

I took in deep breaths, this was nothing. I was alright just heal and protect Nii-chan. Also get everyone away from her, she's too dangerous.

Ignoring the weak wobbly feeling that seemed to douse my body I forced myself to stand up. I used my medical ninjutsu to try and treat my arm injury. I watched as Sasuke and Sakura tried to team attack her but to no avail.

I was in pain, I probably had a second or first degree burn on my back and the ninja had stabbed my arm the way I'd down to the rain ninja.

"I'm here to save the day!" My head snapped up as nii-chan made a flashy entrance. "She's too strong-" I could barely hear what they were saying.

Their voices were muffled. I finished healing my arm anf started healing my back but it would take a while and I was losing blood.

"I'll distract them get out!" I yelled as I was building up chakra when she suddenly summoned a giant snake.

I managed to somehow jump out of the way of a snake when nii-chan suddenly faught it to save Sasuke. "This...worthless...waste... time." I could barely make out the words that she was saying when she suddenly attacked me.

She harshly kicked my stomach sending me flying back but before I could get out of her reach she grabbed a fistfull of my hair and yanked me back. I gasped as I felt a sharp kunai impale me.

I closed my eyes as I fell on the floor. All I could hear was my brother yell my name and the fighting.

Flashback

"Kaa-san will Nii-chan be alright?" I asked nervously. She glanced at me cocked her head and shrugged.

I looked down and sighed. "Help, help me it hurts." I noticed the little girl my age crying. Poor girl, she had no legs and no fingers either. Maybe if she would've been a good girl she wouldn't be crying.

"Akumi-chan don't you think she deserved it?" Kaa-san asked and I instantly nodded, nobody ever disagrees with kaa-san. That's because Kaa-sans always right.

"Good now leave, your brother doesn't eat for now so wait a few days, when it's his feeding day so go." She quickly dismisses me and I rush out of the room, it's better to leave when asked than stay and be punished for whatever Kaa-san says you did.

Today was mine and Nii-chan birthday, today we turned six and I would be excited if he wasn't so sick. "Good morning birthday boy." I say as I slowly turn the knob and opened the door. Nii-chan laid in bed his eyes slowly fluttering open.

"A-akumi." His voice was barely audiable. I smiled softly although I wanted to cry. Just looking at him made my chest feel tight. His hands were thin and his face wasn't nice and plum like it used to be, his cheeks were now hollow and he had bags under his eyes.

His breathing was always laboured and he was always cold. "I have a surprise for you, since today is your birthday and it's the kyubii festival I'm going to take you out to see it. Last year some other kids snuck out and this year we will go with them." I say smiling as I held his hand.

Kaa-san had told me, she said I should start digging a hole for Nii-chan because he wasn't going to make it through this winter. If big brother died I want him to be happy, every year he said he wanted to go to a festival and from now on I'll try to do my best to make sure he gets everything he wants.

"The... festival." He smiled slightly as he spoke. "Yeah and, I promise to buy everything you want okay." I quickly held his thin cold hand. I didn't say anything else, if I did I would probably start crying and I never want him to see me cry because I don't cry. I can't cry, I have to be strong for him .

I wipe my stray tears and gently run his hand trying to warm it up. "Lets get you dressed up okay?" I say as I look at the small folded clothes is brought. "But first I'll bathe you so you can be nice and clean okay." I say as I held him sit up.

I slowly lift his arms and take his shirt off and then his pants. I could see the outline of his bones and his tan skin looked a shade of sickly pale. "But akumi-nee you don't have money." He stated as I picked him up carrying him to the bathroom.

"Don't worry about that nii-chan, today I'll make sure you get everything you want." I say as I sat him down making sure not to let him to go otherwise he could fall.

I turn on the hot water and quickly began washing him. The hot water seemed to warm his cold body. I washed his hair and body before rinsing him off. "When are we leavibg?" He asked and I smile. "Soon." I say as I finished and grabbed a towel.

I quickly dry his hair before wrapping him in the towel. Another thing I noticed about my brother was how much smaller he is. Compared to me he hasn't grown much and even if that makes him easy to carry it kind of made me sad. We were twins, we are suppose to look alike.

I dry big brother up and put a long sleeve shirt on him, I made sure the shirt was a size 4 so that it would fit him. I put another shirt over that one this one being a short sleeve. I then slipped on his underwear and pants before putting two pairs of socks on his feet.

"Are you going to carry me the entire time?" He asked and I nodded. "Don't worry about it, you aren't heavy so I can carry you. We will play games and win prizes, it's going to be fun." I say while grinning as I slip his shoes on.

I combed his hair and slipped a jacket on him. "Imma take a shower so you wait here okay." I say as I helped him lay down. "I'll tale a nap, I'm exhausted already." He stated as he started drifting off.

I watched him for a moment but quickly hurried to take a shower. I didn't even bother setting the water temperature, I had to hurry up and make sure he didn't stop breathing all of a sudden. I rushed out and dried myself before slipping on a paid of pants and shirt and slipping on a jacket and shoes before going back to where he was.

I reached under the bed and pulled out the crumbled up money I had been hiding. For nearly a year everytime I'd see money id take it and hide it here. I grabbed the little bag of coins and stuffed them in my jacket pockets. I didn't know much about money except what I'd learned by running errands in town with the other kids.

Whenever Timoro-sama wanted something she'd send us with the money to get it, I never stole from that money because she always knew how much she was going to get back.

I sat down in my chair and held nii-chans hand and started to fall asleep.

I woke up and it was late evening. I looked at the time 7:00 p.m by this time Timoro-sama was drinking her sake.

"Nii-chan wake up." I whispered softly and he woke up. "Let's go " I say as I stood up, he nodded as i helped him sit up. I helped him get on my back and I hurried out the orphanage.

We were a bit far from the town so I had to walk past training grounds and a bit of forest.

The village was decorated in pretty lanterns and there were games and stands of food. I felt my stomach grumble at the sight and scent of the food. "I want to try that." Nii-chan stated as he pointed to a food stand.

"Excuse me, can I have one of those?" I asked the man, he looked at us and frowned. "Here tale it and leave." He hissed, I was able to catch the food and I smiled at him. "Thank you mister, your so kind." I say smiling widely. Who knew they'd give us free stuff . He glared at me but I smiled, he must be such a nice man.

I handed it to nii-chan who grabbed it and began eating it. "Akumi, the food is so yummy, better than the one at home." He smiled as I walked down the street. "I'm glad you like it."

As the night went on nii-chan had nearly tried all of the food, some of it we got for free. I made sure to thank them profoundly even if some of the food fell on the floor, a little dirt didn't change the taste and they were nice enough to give us some.

I was happy I nearly spent all of the money but I was content. Nii-chan was smiling and he didn't even seem to be thinking about his illness, he also actually let me taste the food too. "Akumi don't you want to play some games or get some food?" He asked. "I want a chocolate covered bannana." I say as after thinking for a moment. "Why don't you get one, you haven't eaten much." He stated. "Yeah but they're all the way over there." I sat looking back. "You can put me down and run to get some. I want you to have fun to, datttebayo." He grumbled.

"Okay, I guess but will you be alright while I go down there?" I ask and he nods. "Don't worry about me." He smiles. I walked into am alley and set nii-chan down.

"Stay here I'll be right back okay." I say kissing his cheek. I smiled as I noticed he looked better now after eating so much. "Okay." He smiles.

I quickly hurry out of the alley only glancing back once and making sure I memorized where I had left him. I ran through the crowd squeezing by people and hurrying to the stand. It took me a while to find it. "Hello mister can I have two chocolate bananas." I say and he looks at me with a cocked brow. "16 ryo." He stated and I dug into my pocket and put the change on the counter. "Is this enough?" I asked as I notice he was smiling widely.

Some of the coins had a two and a zero others had a four and a zero and thankfulit had been enough.

"Here you go." He smiled as he gave me the bananas. "Thank you mister." I say taking a bite of one and hurrying back to where my brother was.

When I made it back into the alley I had nearly finished my food. "Nii-chan?" I looked around and didn't see him. I walked deeper into the alley looking for him, he can't walk so where did he go? I heard chuckling and talking. I noticed there was another alley at the end of this one. I walked there and noticed there was blood on the walls.

My heart stopped, did kaa-san find us? I dropped the food and ran I turned the corner. My heart felt like it was about to burst l. My eyes watered at the sight.

There were tall men standing over Naruto's body. His arms were bent awkwardly and he wasn't moving. He laid in a puddle of blood. He looked like the other kids, the ones we throw in holes and never see again.

"Nii-chan." I whimper out, my eyes filled with tears. I don't want to dig a hole for Nii-chan, I don't want to say goodbye to him too. My throat felt partched as I started walking toward them.

"Its not funny, don't... don't just lay there." My voice trembled as I stared at him. "Who the hell are you... those marks." The man hissed as he stared at me but I didn't care. Nii-chan wasn't moving.

"Big brother!" I began to cry

"Kyubii's slut huh. Let's show her what we did to this other brat." One of them laughed. I felt them grab my arm and yank me forward but my eyes never left my brother. I was waiting for him to breath or move, I was waiting for him to do something.

"His body's to skinny to fuck and besides he should be dead by now, so why don't we fuck this little red headed freak." He laughed.

Nii-chan ... is dead.

He's dead

He's dead

He's dead

They killed him.

"You killed nii-chan." I whisper, I felt empty.

It felt like all the tears stopped.

"What ya say?" The man asked.

"My nii-chan... I, I'LL KILL YOU.!" My body shook as I yanked him as hard as I could, he stumbled slightly.

"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead!" I yelled, I felt a burning sensation on my lower back as well as a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach.

Suddenly I felt taller I looked down and my hands were larger, my body felt stronger. "Akuma!" One of the ninja stammered out as he backed away. "You killed my brother!"

I barely managed to stand up, I couldn't let them fight alone.

I noticed the woman had a hold of Naruto, whilst Sasuke and Sakura looked beaten up. "Let go of him!" I snapped running towards them. I was sent back flying by a powerful wind.

I heard a loud cracking sound and noticed nii-chan had been thrown against a tree. "My my aren't you two twins pathetic." She smirked. I noticed sakura's kunai was holding Nii-chan up otherwise he'd fall. I didn't waste a moment to run towards him. I concentrated chakra to my feet and quickly grabbed him.

His body was covered in bruises and fresh blood.

My eyes widen in horror, not again. I can't lose him he's all I have, what if this time...

Why wasn't he moving was this one of his little pranks. No it can't be, she killed him my brothers dead.

 **comment yalls thoughts**

Rosymalik


	11. Chapter 11

I stared at him. His body was motionless and was littered with cuts.

Why us, why were we cursed. All our lives we were forced to suffer and everyone around us died. Why, why did he have to suffer.

He was kind and gentle, a pure soul. He never held a grudge he was carefree despite how we were raised. And he loves this pathetic village, the village that had held us prisoners ever since we were born. The same village where we suffered each and everyday, the village that hated us for no reason other than a stupid seal on my brother.

It wasn't fair. Why do we suffer. Why do we have to withstand the struggles and pains. I'm tired, I'm afraid and scared. I'm sick, sick of having to watch them spit at us and ignore it. But most of all I'm tired of seeing him suffer.

He's so pure he deserves the world, I'm a monster but he isn't. He deserves to live so why him. Why do the good people always get hurt.

"Naruto." I whisper as I pull him close. "Akumi, help us." I heard them yell for me. I held my brother. I never cry because I'm the strong one. I promised to protect him yet I can never really help him.

"I'm sorry." I whisper and I felt tears flood my eyes. "I'm sorry, I let this happen!" My voice trembles and I can feel my body shake as I began to sob. I hold him closer. I felt like all the pain inside of me swirled and my chest felt heavy with grief.

I had sworn that I would never let this happen again.

"Big brother is dead." I whisper as I saw his motionless body from afar.

I swore I'd protect him.

"I need you two to promise me you'll look out for each other." Jiji stated as Nii-chan and I looked at each other and held hands. "Hai we promise. 'I swear I don't let Nii-chan get hurt anymore.'

But it seems like I can never keep him safe.

"He's dead, he's dead, he's dead. You killed him!"

I looked down at my blood cover hands. She took everything from me. She took him away, why do they always want to see me suffer.

"I'll make you pay. For hurting my brother." I manage to grumble out.

I'll kill her, I'll kill her, I'll rip her to shreds I'll make sure that she suffers.

"Is that all you brats have?" I heard a sickening voice laugh. I felt anger boil inside of me. She hurt him!

I set Naruto down. I concentrated all my chakra in my body.

"You monster!" I felt my body shake and tears streamed down my face.

I didn't hesitate to attack. She got in a defense position and awaited my attack. I used my chakra chains in the last moment to stab through her and grasp her.

"Think this is enough to hold me down brat?" She laughed and smirked cynically. I didn't respond, I will make her suffer.

She managed to yank her arm out of my chains grip. But it was too late. I pulled myself into her body, how many times had I done this before.

"You'll pay for what you did." I yelled angrily as I took her own kunai out and stabbed myself while using her body.

I could feel the adrenalin in my body as I began damaging her body.

I let my chains burst through her body and as I was inside of her. I could hear her subconcious and the amount of pain she was in but I wasn't done.

I moved quickly grabbing a kunai from my pouch, I launched myself forward. I had seen kaa-san move like this before, I've watch how she broke bones and used these kind of kunai on the bad kids. But I was different, I'd get rid of the monsters that hurt my big brother.

I breathed heavily as blood from the grass ninja I possesessed spilled on the ground and covered it.

It's like before, it's just like that day. I felt fear and panic rise in my chest as tears pooled in my eyes. This time I might be left alone again.

"The kyubii girl, she's a demon... She possessed him." The men coward back and pulled out blades of their own. I don't care what they think of me.

I let out a war cry as I launched myself towards them. I stabbed a man with a kunai and punched him. I don't care how, I don't care what it cost me I'll make them scream louder than Timoro-sama could ever make us scream.

I didn't relent my attack, all the anger and frustration I had I let it out on this ninja. I cut the tendons the body making the legs collapse.

I hissed as I took the kunai and lodged into the ninjas throat.

One of them managed to cut me but I didn't even feel the pain as I stabbed the man repeatedly. Two of them moved quickly but I managed to keep up with them . Let out a screech. "Bastard you never have enough! Nobody ever does ! I hate you all! He never did anything wrong he was good, he was kind but you took him away from me!" I cried out as I followed after them. Three had been killed, they wore a green flat jacket and I was after the other men that were fleeing.

They made it out to the bustling street but I didn't care as I pounced on one of them, I grabbed his face by his upper jaw and used the kunai to slice the sides of his mouth open. All I could hear was screaming from him and from other people.

I used all my strength to crush his arms with my legs and break while I purposely grinded my foot down to fracture the bone more and cause more pain.

"Someone stop him!" I heard screaming and shouting. I look up to see the other man staring at me in horror. "Bastard!" I launched myself at him, I didn't care what I cut off but I stabbed him as many times as I could.

I pushed myself out of the body. I glanced back at the now mutilated body I had left behind. I was breathing heavily.

Men with animal masks surrounded me as did others with the same green jacket as those men. "He's dead, they killed him, he's dead!" I cried out as I glare at them.

Why were they attacking me? We're they friends with those bastards?

I launched forward and attack them, they lodged kunai in me but I felt nothing so continued to attack. The masked men moved faster and were stronger, no matter how hard I fought they were stronger. I pushed myself, I'd take as many as I can down!

Before I knew it they managed to grab me I screamed, kicked, and struggled. It's this body, if I could leave it them I could be free.

I screamed as I felt a warm sensation, I was free I pulled myself away, I felt small again. I heard gasps and a silence. "She's a monster, help me." I heard that man's voice and slowly turned around. His body was bleeding and he collapsed on the ground, the masked men backed away and were looking at both of us.

"You killed my brother, I'll never forgive you. He's all I had!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I grabbed a kunai and leaped at him.

I could hear the sickening of the kunai ripping through his skin as I rentlessly stabbed him.

The man choked on his blood and stopped screaming. I felt arms grab me and I let out a shrill. I struggled and pulled as they tried to hold me down. I felt a burning sensation on my lower back and suddenly a sharp pain. I heard a loud crash and the hands finally let me go.

I wrapped my arms around me as I the turned to see that the masked men had let go. I felt tired but I had to stay up. I glanced behind me and noticed chains that had a gold like color to them swinging around. I gasped realizing they were coming out of me.

I looked around me. People stared at me.

Pale faces and looks of horror stared back at me.

I tried to make myself seem small but they all looked at me with cold judgemental eyes.

I felt terror brew in the pit of my stomach, it was too much I felt as if I were suffocating me. I looked down to see that I was coated in a thin layer of blood. "Get away." I mumble as I slowly backed away, the ninja slowly approached me seeming cautious.

"Get away!" I yelled louder as I stepped back, it felt like everything was too close. I could hear my own ragged breathing.

"Akumi." I turned to see Jiji. I looked up at him and saw the disappointment in his face. "What have you done." His voice sounded sad, did he know I didn't protect big brother? "I'm sorry." I gasp out as I stared at him. Guilt fill ed d me to the brim."I couldn't protect Nii-chan, they killed him." I manage to say when I felt a sharp pain on my neck and the world went black.

"We have to get out." Sakura stated as she placed all of her seals onto the dead woman. "She's dead, why waste the seal-" Sasuke was cut off by sakura. "You saw that weird thing she did after your fire attack if she did it again what chance of escape would we have." Sakura snapped.

"Akumi breath. You've lost alot of blood, use my body to rest Sasuke and I will take care of naruto." She stated. "I can't, I have to protect-"

"Stop it! We are a team, like it or not. Had it not been for us all working against her we would've all died. Besides Sasuke and I will carry Naruto, but as you are right now you will only drag us down. I looked down and sighed. My body hurt, how I was still standing I don't know.

"You can trust us, I swear we will protect you. You might be mean and grumpy but your our friend." Sakura stated and I felt tears in my eyes. It always had been Naruto and I.

A friend, I never really had one of those. I nodded and entered sakura's body and I felt relaxed.

I'd seen them put their life on the line for my brother and I. Maybe... maybe I can have friends.

Flashback

I woke up in a white room. All my memories rushed back to me. I felt tears brim my eyes as I laid in bed.

"Nii-chan." I muttered as I began to sob. "I'm all alone, big brother. You said you'd be there." I gasp out as I tug my arms. I felt restraints holding me down as I cried. "I'm alone, I promised I would protect you but I'm so pathetic and weak I couldn't."

"Big brother, why did you leave me. What am I gunna do!" I screamed. Every single hit and every cut I had taken to protect him was nothing compared to the pain I felt swell in my chest. My body shook and no matter how loud I screamed the pain in my chest wasnt going away.

I heard the door open but I didn't care, not now or ever. I want to die, I don't want to live alone. I pulled on the restraints as I sobbed. I tried to hold my breath maybe I could suffocate myself to death.

"Akumi." I heard Jiji' s voice. I stopped screaming and slowly turn to him, he was looking at me with tears brimming his eyes. A tall long haired blonde man stood by his side he was a ninja and wore that same green jacket. "Jiji." I stammer out.

"Oh child, my poor child." Jiji shook his head. "Jiji, I want to die. I don't want to be alone, I hate being alone. I want my big brother and without him I don't want to keep on living. It's too much jiji. It hurts everyday, I'm tired." I whimper out as I began to cry.

"I have no mom or dad, and nobody left. I want to die Jiji ... can you please kill me and throw me in one of those holes?" I stammer out as I gasped for air. I felt the hot warm tears run down the sides of my cheeks.

"I don't want to go home, it's so painful and I'll be lonely without my brother." I sob as I look away from him and stare at the ceiling.

I felt him wipe my tear with his hand and careless my cheek. "Don't say that, don't say things like that. You're so young and have so much to live for." He whispered as he held back tears.

"Your brother is still alive. He barely made it but he's still alive. I'm sure he wouldn't want to hear you say that." He added and I bursted into tears again. "He's alive." I felt my chest fill with happiness. "I'm not alone jiji... I'm not alone." I cry.

What do you guys think, I've really put some thought into the back story. I've been planning this scene since I started this book and even before that.

Rosymalik


	12. Chapter 12

Third Person POV

The circumstances around the festival's incident had raised too many questions.

A mere child mutilating and murdering 3 Chunin shinobi and 2 civilians was odd enough but the medical team had discovered other things.

A boy of nearly 6 years old weighing barely 25 pounds and the extended damage on the child murder body instantly raised red flags. Most nurses could barely treat the young boy without having to excuse themselves due to the shock they received when their eyes landed on him.

Half his organs had shut down, his muscles had deteriated to the point where movement to most of his limbs had become a nearly impossible. His blood pressure was at a constant low making his body cold.

That was only the diagnosis his face was pale and his cheeks were slightly hollow, his ribs were completely visable and the injuries he'd come in with, didn't make his appearance any better. To their knowledge he should have been dead, the extent of prolonged starvation damage and the assault should have left the boy dead.

Somehow they had managed to stabilize him and his body was hooked up to machines that fed him small portions of food to try and reteach his body how to process food and he had multiple iv lines plugged into him in hopes that he would no longer be as dehydrated.

But that wasn't enough to bring him out of the danger, he had fallen into a coma and the probability that he'd wake up from it was next to none.

Even if he did wake up and began intense physical therapy the chances that his body would ever be able to function without multiple machines aiding his organs were improbable.

"Hokage-sama, the black ops and Uchiha Police Force are ready to conduct the raid in green leaf orphanage." A anbu member stated he stood beside Fugaku, both were infront of the old man while the rest were quietly kneeling behind their anbu captain and Head Police Chief.

The Hokage never tore his eyes off the medical report. "Find that woman, the children won't be harmed but will instead be brought to the hospital for examination. Is that understood." The old man growled as he clenched his fist.

Timoro Detsume, he didn't even want to pronoun the name. How could two children under her care be in such critical state? On the boy there was substantial evidence that he'd been severely starved beaten and tortured. The girl showed signs of malenurishment but the scars that were scattered over her body told the story of long term abuse and torture.

Bones that had healed incorrectly, bits of glass remains in some other parts of her body and if that hadn't been enough sexual assault evidence had been found.

But those were just superficial, he had the head of the Yamanaka enter her mind while she laid unconscious.

Her mind was completely disoriented, no memory or event made sense. There were flashback triggers and inverted memories schizophrenia was evidential and hallucinations as well.

Not only her mind but the boys as well. Both seemed to be throughly convinced that they were bad children and mother loves them. Any event that involved torture and cruel punishments were blurry. As if they didn't pay attention to it to memorize it well or more like their own minds tried to deny that the event ever happened like a coping mechanism.

Fugaku nodded. "Move out, you heard the orders." The clan head stated, his eyes narrowed as they were off. Personally it was hard for him to even look at the two children in the hospital custody, to think children the age of his youngest son had been tortured to the extent as those two caused his stomach to turn.

The ninja made their way through the thickets, training grounds and to the isolated building. Just as they arrived their was a loud shriek, the voice sounded like a child's. "Move in." The uchiha gritted out as the ninja skillfully spread around the building and entered.

The cool October air made walking into the building almost heart wrecking. The second he opened the door a thick metallic smell hit his nose. "Mama." A soft whisper came from under the table. The ninja were cautious but hurried to the voice.

A girl of no more than 8 years old laid sprawled on the ground laying over something, her eyes had been gouged out, her limbs were twisted in odd angles

"I can't feel my hands mama." She gurgled out as blood splattered out her mouth.

An anbu quickly tried to help the little girl as she gave her last breaths and fell over. Behind her a little boy was curled up his head crushed and the floor splattered with bits of his blood and skull where his head had been bashed in.

Fugaku grimmanced at the sight, had the girl tried to protect the boy? Fugaku continued walking through the halls. Random small bodies littered the floor.

Kunai knives stuck out of the bodies it seemed that they had all tried to run away and were either struck down by kunai or a katana had sliced them and chopped off limbs and they had bled out on the floor.

That wasn't the onlying alarming sign. Some children were missing limbs and only healed nubs were visible meaning they'd lost the body part a time prior to their death.

"She's making a run for it!" A ninja yelled out from one side of the building. All of them quickly mobilized. "Anbu catch up to her, uchiha find survivors!" Fugaku yelled as they rushed through the halls.

'She must've known we were coming and started slaughtering them.' Fugaku thought as he went through every room alongside the other Uchiha.

Some rooms looked like bedrooms, others like play rooms with few toys littered alongside the children. Others held cages with dead children inside, but there were some who weren't dead.

The police force didn't waste a second to try and get them to the hospital. They carried the mutilated nearly dead children to the hospital in hopes of getting a few survivors even if their injuries were deadly. Some children muttered nonsense and whispered odd things along the lines of deserving what their mother had done to them, others asking them if they were going to throw them in the holes outside?

The nurses and doctors were fast at work trying to revive and stabilize some of the children but by the time the child arrived at the hospital they were dead or dying.

Some nurses began sobbing when they saw the growing numbers of dying children. The monster known as Timoro Detsume had struck them in places and ways that they couldn't be healed.

The night went on and the more time they spent exploring the orphanage the more horror stuck they felt. Decomposing bodies laying in bags waiting to be thrown out and parts of bodies hidden in places.

Fugaku began making his police report as the night went on. The uchiha had seen battlefields before but this one took the hat. Not only were none of the children identifiable since the paperwork had all been burned but the death toll kept rising.

The perimeter was closed off, the woman in question captured and awaiting trial. Random half dug holes were littered outside some of them nearly 8 feet deep and other places had freshly moved dirt meaning it had been a hole that was covered up.

The entire situation had become a shit show. The more they reported to the Hokage the more reality hit them, a mass murder and torture of orphaned children had occurred under their nose and whenever there seemed to be another survivor the child would end up dying before they were truly stabilized.

The horrors of the place even made the anbu sick to their stomach. Using jutsu' s to dig up the visible holes making more bodies turned up.

The questioning in the interrogation department began and the more they found out about the cruel woman, the disgust and urge to kill her kept rising.

The monsters mind was one entire shit show. To the tortured she was irresponsive even in her mind, and all of the things that she'd done were blurred even the name and faces of the children.

To a conclusion she was a psychopath, she had no empathy, no guilt, manipulative, dishonest, and lacked deep emotional attachment.

The orphanage had served like her little home of experiments and a amusement according to her mind. The reason she knew the anbu were coming was because a few of the kids that had snuck off with akumi and Naruto had returned and told her what the girl had done.

With that knowledge she knew that the uzumaki twins would be in custody and that the doctors would start reporting their findings to the Hokage.

Once the Hokage was informed they'd be after her, if she was going to be caught she wanted them to have no survivors. She would speed up her original plan, kill all the children then escape the country.

The first part of her plan went smoothly but by the time she made it out of the village the anbu were already hot on her heels. She knew she was going to be executed but she didn't care the boy was at death door by her calculations and the girl would kill herself.

By the time the morning had arrived doctors were performing major surgeries on akumi, the badly healed bones and glass shards had to be dealt with as well as all other abnormalities.

At that time the bodies were being taken for their autopsy. The uchiha made three copied for the incident. The Hokage copy, the police copy and finally the copy for the uchiha files.

The village was bustling about the events and chaos the child murder had caused but soon people started seeing anbu carrying the small bodies bags and new rumors started to emerge.

They need someone to identify the children and tell them what really happened in the orphanage. They also need to find all the graves and give the children a proper burial. There was only one person that could do that but they had to convince her.

Not a filler but explains the events after akumi killed the 5 men.

Rosymalik


	13. Chapter 13

Akumi POV_

By the time I woke up and finished healing myself. I noticed Sakura was being attacked.

I quickly pulled my hands out and grabbed one of sakura's kunai pulling it out and slicing through the attackers arm while quickly pulling myself out of her and yanked her away from the attacker.

"Sakura what happened?" I asked setting her down and getting into a fighting position.

I looked around and noticed sound nin, Sasuke and Naruto laid inside the roots of a tree. "Sound nin, they're after Sasuke. " she stated her face was bloody and bruised.

"Tch how troublesome, the child murder finally makes her appearance." A man covered in bandages and wearing a sound shinobi head hand stated and I hissed.

"If you know my name then you know the reputation that proceeds me, so I suggest you to leave before you can't" I say as I let my chakra chains out making them loosely sway to intimidate them more.

"As if stupid bitch, you cut my arm. So I'll make sure to get you back " the black hair ninja stated holding his arm and glaring at me.

I smirked."Make me pay? What are you waiting for?" I asked nonchantly. "Don't be rash, she is known for her long and close range fighting style and we aren't here to fight her." The bandages ninja stated and I snickered.

To be honest I was scared. What had happened while I was out? Why was Sasuke knocked out and how did we end up like this.

I didn't let my emotions show though, they had to think I was heartless and cruel that way even if only by bluff I could still manage to get them away from my team.

The man covered in bandages glared at me. "Just let us take the Uchiha and we will leave you be." He stated and I glared at him.

Personally I wouldn't mind, because in a way it would keep Naruto and I out of trouble.

But with everything that's happened. I don't think I'm okay with betraying them in sake for our well being, at least now days I wasn't.

Back when I was younger and lived in the orphanage with Timoro-sama dictating our lives I wouldn't have thought of it twice. But with all we've been through and kakashi drilling teamwork into us, I wasn't the same.

I took a second to feel my body. My back was still burnt raw and the tender muscles with thin layer of skin wouldn't allow me to have flexibility.

I smirked leaking killing intent. "I don't give a rat's shit about what your mission is. I'll fucking kill you before letting you touch one of my friends." I hissed as the word friends rolled off my tongue.

Dosu glared at me and prepared himself for an attack but there was a low groan.

I glanced slightly to see Sasuke slowly getting up. He flexed his muscles slightly before looking up.

Sasuke's expression darkened as he noticed sakura's beaten appearance, her face was bruised and her hair was cut short.

His eyes turned to me, my back was facing toward him and I gave him a curt nod. My injury made it quite clear I was in no condition to fight.

The orochimaru nin had managed to burn my entire back with a fire jutsu.

"You attacking my teammates?" Sasuke gritted as he got up, he seemed dangerous and had an aura of anger around him.

"That red haired bitch and pink haired freak? Hell yeah we attacked those bitches." The black haired nin smirked.

I gritted my teeth not taking my eyes off the enemy.

"S-sasuke?" I heard sakura gasp as he ran past us. Black markings etched across his body as he began fighting the black haired shinobi.

I was still exhausted from my earlier battle and I stood my ground.

I noticed Rock Lee unconscious on the floor and team ino-shika-cho here as well.

I focused my chakra and noticed Lee's teammates standing over us watching the battle.

As I sensed for chakra I felt Sasuke's. I instantly turned to look at him as he broke the ninjas arms. I could feel his could chakra pulsing and it made my skin crawl.

"Tch, you've had your battle. Satisfied now?" I snickered at dosu who growled. "We don't want to cause too much trouble. Here take this in return you don't follow us." Dosu set a scroll down and grabbed his teammates before retreating.

I stood my ground for a second before collapsing, sakura carefully caught me. "Akumi hold on." She grumbled and I nodded as I rested.

"W-whats happened?" Ino asked as she looked at my back. I shrugged. "We got attacked by a crazy strong ninja. We barely made it out alive." I stated as I noticed her expression.

"Does it look that bad." I asked and dhe slowly nodded. "I have some healing ointment." Sakura grumbled as she gently rubbed it on my sensitive skin.

"You alright Sakura? Akumi?" Sasuke asked. I looked up at him and noticed the black markings had vanished. "I'm fine but what bout you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He stated before making a pained expression.

I gave a nod. "I'll check you later, but can you go and check on Naruto while sakura helps treat me." I say and he nodded.

Sakura wrapped and treated my wounds as best as she could and with a bit of my guidance.

Shikamaru and choji managed to wake up Naruto and in the end I wasn't as worried anymore.

Just seeing that he was fine and able to move on his own made me feel better.

"Here this time I'll carry you. We have both scrolls and we will go straight to the tower." Naruto stated as I climbed on his back.

I couldn't help but feel nostalgic about his comment, it was ironic how at one point I was the one carrying him around while he was nearly at deaths door and now it was the complete opposite.

Maybe he was right back in the waves. He was stronger than I had given him credit for, maybe I didn't need to spoil and baby him as much.

I could feel warm tears spilling down my cheeks as we sped off to the tower.

I couldn't forget the past that was a fact but maybe the future is brighter.

Maybe the Hokage was right, I don't need to burden myself with everything. Sharing my burdens didn't seem that bad now, maybe I can let others get close to me.

Maybe it's more than just me and my brother.

Comment what you think

Rosyhatake


	14. Chapter 14

3rd Person POV_

After Timoro Detsume's arrest

The old man listened calmly as he listened to the things she said.

It hadn't been easy, after explaining to her that her brother was alive and well a light seemed to rekindle inside her.

Her body language spoke louder than words. It almost seemed as they were dealing with a war veteran instead of a six year old child.

She flinched at any sudden noise and was alert at all times her body tensed in anticipation. Her sleep patterns were odd as well, she could barely sleep laying down but preferred sitting up and any small noise woke her up.

Well at least when she did sleep.

They tried to keep her in a separate room from her brother but that soon showed to be a problem. The child didn't sleep and the moment she began dozing off she woke up mumbling incoherent things about checking his pulse, breathing and how mommy was going to hurt him.

Inoichi Yamanaka the therapist that had been assigned to the child quickly insisted she be allowed to stay by her brother. Her whole life she had trained herself to keep him alive and making sure he didn't die and that habit wasn't going to die in a single night.

There were also many things that were placed in play. Akumi Uzumaki had become weary of everyone around her.

In a sense after the first two days the old man had explained to her what had happened in the orphanage wasn't some act of love and kindness. But an inhuman atrocity that should be condemned.

At first she protested and denied everything but after a few weeks she finally began understanding.

She understood that she had been lied to. Her brother was never Ill or sick, he was starved by the person he trusted the most.

The day she finally pieced it together the poor little girl cried.

She had never helped him, she had caused him pain and tortured him. Of course her therapist was quick to argue otherwise, but she just wouldn't have it.

Timoro never did stop Naruto from eating, no, that hadn't been Timoro but instead it had been her. She caused her brother pain and suffering. In her mind it was all her fault.

Not only that, she was also a murder and in a few months she was suppose to be placed in trial of civilian court.

Coincidentally this caused turmoil inside of her.

Anger seemed to brew in the pit of her stomach. Why? Because the person she trusted the most had lied to her and forced her to hid dead bodies of dismembered children and forced her to nearly kill her brother.

She swore to herself that she would never be that foolish again, she would study in everything from politics to medicine to ninja art. She would never rely on anyone else's knowledge or trust someone that wasn't her brother.

To be honest that had caused major changes in her.

She never had been a smiling child since she never really had much to smile about, but now she isolated herself. But the once timid child was gone.

Some ninja thought it was because of her violent upbringing. She lashed out and didn't ever respect anybody. Her mood seemed to be always sour and her temper seemed to know no bounds.

Akumi pov

I walked down the street from the library. I couldn't help but glare at the other children that ran and played on the streets.

How could they be so happy in this miserable place? Those bastards, they got to play happily and live carefree even if they were older than me.

We never had a chance like that. Everyday it was we sat in fear of being the one that's next.

They didn't have those kinds of fears, they were just stuck in their tiny bubble thinking they could be anyone and anything in the world.

I continued walking as I glare at some of the gossiping villagers.

They were free, free to live their pleasant lives the way they wanted too while nii-san and I were forced to grow up and face the harsh reality.

No one really cares about you if you have no relatives, you're just empty space and a weapon that will be used for this village.

I couldn't help but think of the verdict of my suppose murder case. To avoid civilian court the old man forced me to join the military by becoming a genin.

Through shinobi court my excuse to my innocent plea was protecting a civilian child that was mutilated and tortured.

From then I was court marshalled into being placed back into 'training' and be used as a key witness to what was being called Orphanage Greenleaf.

The police still were investigating and I pointed out as many graves as I could before they went on their own to find the older graves.

I kicked my feet as I glared at the ground, and if all of that hadn't been enough some people began whispering and gossiping things about me.

I was called the child murder and the demon spawn. Some were saying I was possessing Timoro and forced her to do what she did.

Others said that I was an accomplice to everything and that that's why I knew about the kids and graves.

But if that wasn't enough they also whispered things about my brother claiming he was the root and cause of everything.

"That Uzumaki boy is the demon, I swear reason why he isn't out in the open is because the shinobi have the little monster locked up." I heard them whisper and came to a complete stop.

I gripped onto my backpack straps tightly. "Good to know at least that good for nothing monster is locked away, the Hokage should just kill him."

I snapped dropping my back pack.

"What the hell did you say about my brother!?" I snapped as I pushed through the small crowd and raced toward them.

I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!

I grabbed one of their arms before they could pull away and yanked them down as I punched them as hard as I could.

They stumbled back as I grabbed a wooden crate and with all my strength threw it at the other civilian that was trying to get away.

"You want to see monster I'll gladly show you a goddamn monster!!" I yelled as loud as I could before I grabbed the civilian I had punched by his shirt.

"I'll make you pay!" I screeched as I cocked my fist back and punched him once twice three times.

Blood poured down his face but I could careless, compared to what mama had done to me this was nothing but a small lesson.

"Help she's attacking him!" I heard someone yell but I ignored it as I dropped the dumb asshole and stomped right to my next awaiting victim.

"Got anything else to say huh punk?!" I snapped as I grabbed a piece of wood from the broken crate. "Something about killing my only brother?! Don't you filthy mongrels ever get enough? Isn't it enough that I have no one but my brother and you want to take that away too?! Huh !?" I screamed as I held up the sharp wood piece bringing it down as hard as I could before an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me away.

The other hand pried the wood out of my hands and I let out a shrill.

"Let me go, let me show him not to mess with me!" I screamed as I yanked my arms with all my strength.

I kicked and a shrilled but the second I saw the animal mask I calmed down.

Goddamn anbu.

He pulled me away from the civilians and set me down a few meters away.

He handed me my back pack and stared down at me.

I glared at him and shot him a bird. "Fuck you and fuck everyone in this fucking village! And you if I hear you say anything about my brother I swear to god I don't fucking care if I get executed I'll make sure even the fucking anbu can find you!" I yelled my body shaking as I seethed with anger.

The anbu gave me a slight push and I knew that was my cue to keep on walking. I snickered as I snatched my back pack and tossed it over my shoulder as I kept on walking.

People stared at me and moved out of my way. The way they looked at me made me angrier.

They looked at me like I was some animal, they pulled their children away from me and coward in fear.

Well lucky day for them I didn't give a shit because they don't know shit. All they do is hide behind the ninja and live some happy go lucky lives.

Because they have families, because they aren't some goddamn monsters. Because they aren't me.

I walked into the hospital and went straight to the front desk. "Akumi Uzumaki, I'm heading to room ICU 439." I say.

The receptionist looks over the counter her eyes scanning me. "Sorry but violent criminals aren't allowed anywhere near patients." She stated as she glared at me.

I bit my lip and took a deep breath before walking towards the closed door that lead to where the patients were.

I lifted my leg and concentrated chakra to it before kicking the door harshly. I ignored the pain on my leg from the kick and began walking off the ache as I walked down the hall.

"Come back you aren't allowed in there!" I ignored her and began walking faster.

I could hear her running behind me and began running myself.

I hate them, they're all the same.

I turned back and glanced at her noticing that she was still hot on my heels.

I ran into someone and fell back into the floor.

I quickly looked up and noticed a tall ninja standing there. "Ninja sama please stop her, she came here even though she was denied entry!" The stupid bitch yelled.

I quickly stood up and tried to get away from the ninja but he grabbed my wrist. "Let go you stupid bastard!" I screamed as I yanked harshly forcing him to use strength.

I continued to pull and try to get away as the receptionist bitch got to where we were. "Thank you so much. Please help me escort her out." She gasped and I snickered

"Fuck you stupid bitch and fuck you too you dumb cunt!" I screamed as I spit in his face and kicked her the second she was close enough.

"Why you damn brat." He hissed as he tightened his grip. And for a second he didn't look like a stranger.

I stiffened at the sight, it was mama. She was going to punish me for being bad.

"Ahhhhhh!" I struggled for a second before feeling a sharp warm feeling on my back.

We weren't in the hospital. I was in the familiar dark room filled with cages and crying. "Now how should mama punish you, maybe you could show her how much of a whore you are or maybe we can open that belly of yours and show you the real treats that are hidden inside. " her smirk widened and I pulled harder. I couldn't even concentrate my chakra correctly as I pulled away as hard as I could.

"No mama, I'll be good." I whispered lowly in hopes of not upsetting her anymore.

My vision became blurry and the same man was yelling and backed away from me. "What's going on here?" I heard a voice and shakily I turned to see the old man hokage standing at the end of the hall.

"Hokage sama, this uh child trespassed-" The woman began speaking and the old man frowned. "A Jonin shinobi attacking one of OG only survivors and you denying access to someone who has permission from someone above your rank." The Hokage frowned as he seldomly walked toward me and I unconsciously stepped back.

"Stay away, you're just like her. Stay away stop lying, you want to hurt me.." I muttered as tears brimmed my eyes.

I could feel myself shake as I pulled away from him. Mama always smiled so softly before she hurt us. He was just like everyone else. No he ... He has to stay away.

"Calm down akumi, remember, it's me old man hokage." He gingerly held out his hand and I shook my head.

"Stop lying, I know it's you mama. Mama..." I gritted my teeth as I backed away.

I could see vivid flashes of mama walking towards me. Her prosthetic leg clanking against the wooden floor sounded loudly.

"C'mon akumi let's go see your big brother." He bent down and I remembered why I was here.

Big brother was still in a coma. He must be terribly lonely without me.

I blinked and let my eyes scan the area. Mama was gone. Mama was gone and I felt tears stream down my face as I choked on a sob.

I ran towards him jumping into his arms. "Jiji I was so scared. They wanted to hurt me just like mama. Jiji!" I broke down as I clung onto him.

I felt him wrap his arms around me and embrace me in a tight hug.

He lifted me up and rubbed my back as he began walking.

I held onto him enjoying the warmth of his protective hug. Jiji would protect me from mama, she couldn't get me if he was here.

I couldn't stop crying, everyone hated me. They called me a monster and said I was just like mama. I didn't want to be like mama.

Mama was evil and mean, she liked making us bleed, scream and cry. I don't want to be like her.

"It's alright akumi, I'll protect you." I heard him say as he held onto me as he walked down the hall to nii-sans room.

"I'm scared." I choke out as we entered big brothers room

Rosymalik


	15. Chapter 15

Akumi Pov_

We arrived at the tower. Sasuke held the door open as we walked in.

"Here." Naruto set me down gently. I wonder but ignored the pain.

"You sure you can continue the exam?" He asked and I deadpanned.

"I've been worse, just a bit of soreness is something I can handle. " I tell him and smiled at him.

He frowned. "I hate seeing you injured nee-chan." He sighed and I let out a small laugh. "Naruto like I've always told you, a little blood and pain doesn't hurt me." I say and his frowned deepened.

"Yeah and you always did say girls were different and that because you were a girl you don't feel pain." He finished off and my smile faded. Sasuke and Sakura cringed slightly at Naruto's statement did akumi really say that? It was no wonder she was holding up with her current injuries, they thought.

"Here let's open the scrolls." Naruto quickly changed the subject and grabbed the heaven scroll.

Sasuke held out the earth scroll and they opened them at the same time.

There was a puff of smoke and Iruka sensei appeared.

"Congradulations!"

3rd POV

They all stood in a single file lines as they awaited the annoucnments the jonin and Hokage were going to give.

A few of the genin standing behind akumi cringed at the bubbly peeled skin that was visible on akumi's back, the deep gashes that were a light fleshy red from lack of skin made most of them try and look away.

Even the rookie 9 who were mildly afraid of the girl felt slight pity and knew that akumi's back would be a weak spot for her considering how damaged she was.

Sakura stood beside akumi, her face had swelled up in certain areas especially around her left cheek where she had been hit repeatedly. The pink haired girl also had dark colored bruises on her arms and legs but even she cringed at the sight of her teammate.

Had it not been for the red head they would've not made it when the grass nin attacked. Just remembering made Sakura shiver and thank kami for their strong teammate.

When they'd first met she disliked her, the way she was blunt and had a worse temper than herself. But Sakura had changed her views on the girl after being invited to her house. The place her two teammates lived in wasn't exactly ideal and yet they managed to be okay.

But what really changed her views on the girl was how she easily pushed away her own dislike and encouraged her to try harder and catch up with the team. In the beginning she had no notiable skill and was weak. Not only was she that but she was arrogant and love struck Akumi quickly showed her the flaws in her ways and became a slight role model.

In sakura's mind Akumi became the perfect example of a good shinobi, someone who endured and endured and strived for a better tomorrow. From the stories they had heard in the forest, akumi's actions all made sense.

Akumi protected her brother and worked hard to keep him safe and that's where her strength came from. She had a strong mind even if she had a few weaknesses.

And throughout the second exam she finally saw Akumi in her full light. She threw herself in harm's way to save comarades and didn't even let a single tear fall as her back was disfigurated by a fire style jutsu.

Even Sasuke had grown to see his red headed teammate in a higher spotlight. In a way she had out done him.

She was cunning, smart and was willing to place her life on the line for her teammates her brother in specific. Not only that, the girl was strong and brave. She did her best to protect and shelter them in a way.

Most of this kills were done by her leaving her teams hands clean of blood, she had tried to protect them but it seemed that seeing her brother in a near death state made her snap.

In a way she seemed to be a complex character and that intrigued him, he also noticed the positive influence she had on the team, sakura being the most changed.

She was able to logically think things through and guide the team, it was obvious to him she'd be perfect chunin material but if only she wasn't so bent on solely sheltering Naruto from the world.

He could only guess that she was like him, he couldn't for a bond with the people around him due to his trauma with Itachi and she couldn't let go of her paranoia because of Timoro.

"This test was to simulate war and show the strength of your village." The Hokage finsihed the first part of his speech.

"You will be placed in a preliminary round to weed out more genin and so that the third round doesn't last too long. " Hayate a sickly looking ninja stated.

The Jonin coughed loudly and wheeled before continuing. "Names will be displayed on the screen above." He finished before hacking another coughing session.

The screen flashed names before landing on the first one. Naruto and Kiba.

"Looks like we get the free pass akumaru." Kiba stated with a cackle. "Tch." Akumi frowned as she heard Kiba making the brown haired boy glance at her.

He looked at her for a second and his cheeks became a slight pink tint. "L-lets go akumaru." Kiba slightly stuttered as he got ready.

Akumi turned and looked at Naruto. "Remember, if you're going to use fuinjutsu use heavenly chakra chains. If he's a ranged fighter try and get close and." She kissed his cheek. "Good look Nii-chan." She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as she joined Sasuke and Sakura at the top of the ring.

Naruto took a deep breath and stood in place. Hayate glanced at both of the contestants and sighed. "Hajime." He stepped back and both of them stared each other down.

"I'll finish this quickly, so stay back akumaru." Kiba pipped up puffing his chest out. He was a but afraid of her but he honestly thought she was cute so this was his chance to impress her. He glanced up at Naruto's cute twin sister and smiled widely as he tried to satisfy his ego.

"Heh, you think you can take me down that easily?! I'll show you not to underestimate an Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed annoyed at Kiba's gesture.

Kiba got down on his four feet and quickly launched his attack. "Fang over Fang no jutsu!" He yelled as he twisted and sped forward attacking Naruto who quickly placed his arms up to block a straight forward attack.

Naruto's posture wasn't at a fighting stance so he easily lost balance and fell back with a thud, he became even more annoyed at who he called 'stupid dog boy Kiba' as he laid on his back momentarily.

Akumi frowned at her brother. He could have taken advantage of that moment and under aku akuma Uzumaki possession no jutsu.

Kiba stood up gloating. "Easy." He smirked. "You call that a hit, I've known old women hit harder than that." Naruto snickered as he got up, some of his clothes had been torn and he smirked. He had been practicing his chains for quite some time now and this was the perfect opportunity to put stupid dog boy Kiba on a leash.

"Get ready dog breath!" Naruto smirked as he made a ram sign and chains exploded from his back . Kiba's eyes went wide as the chains nearly stabbed right through him and left cracks on the floor.

Naruto bit his lip as he released one of the three chains to ease the burden on his chakra control.

Naruto quickly let one of his chains nearly crush akumaru to try and distract Kiba who instantly yelled a line of profanities at him.

"Akumaru let's team up!" Kiba stated annoyed as he did some quick handsigns. "Man beast clone , fang over fang no jutsu!" Kiba quickly attacked and Naruto did his best to block the attack with his chains which made Kiba realize that with the spinning his attack did he could accidentally wrap himself in the chains.

Naruto however quickly took out a kunai and slashed it upwards nearly cutting Kiba. Kiba stepped back and Naruto concentrated.

Pulling out a brush and pieces of paper he scribbled a few seals in the little intervention.

He slapped them on the ground, made a serpant hand sign and yelled "Silencio total no jutsu!" He yelled and nearly the whole ring was covered in a bright purplish colored ink.

Kiba's eyes widen. He opened his mouth and yelled at akumaru that they would try a different tactic when he noticed he couldn't even hear his own voice.

Naruto smirked 'silencio total no jutsu allowed no sound to come from the area it was casted, it basically absorbed the sound before the sound even reached the speakers own ear drum.

Naruto knew Kiba relied on his senses and that he had to communicate with akumaru to do most of his attacks.

Naruto quickly took advantage of Kiba's confusion chop kicked him in the stomach before throwing a hook kick to him in the face.

Kiba stumbled back and Naruto quickly threw a left jab at Kiba following it with a right jab and a right hook punch.

Kiba stammered back and reached into his ninja pouch throwing two ninja bombs down. Naruto coughed and stepped back.

For this technique Kiba was sure akumaru knew what to do. They had been partners long enough and practiced the technique daily.

Naruto frowned as he felt something splash on his orange pants. He was disgusted as he realized it was dog piss and he let out an angry yell.

Naruto knew he had to rely on sight since the spoke impaired his vision and the seal his hearing. Kiba had take the advantage since he relied on smell.

Naruto knew his senses were heightened which was something akumi constantly stated and reminded him of and had helped him control but he hadn't caught on to Kiba's smell and he had to worry about akumaru as well.

He did the serpent seal and released the silencing seal in order to hear.

He barley managed to dodge they're attacks as they both yelled fang over fang.

Naruto took his chances in luck and let one of the hit him.

The smoke began to clear as well as the dust and there were only two people left standing. Kiba and akumaru in his man beast form.

Kiba searched for the scent and couldn't find it. Everyone watching was confused, not a trace of the deadlast. But his team seemed to be smiling about something.

"Where the he'll is that-" Kiba was sent skidding on the floor by his companion who had a large smile. Kiba was starstruck as akumaru began the signs for fang over fang and attacked him.

Everyone who didn't know of the Uzumaki twins talent was confused. Naruto couldn't mimic fang over fang so it had to be akumaru, raising the question of why was akumaru attacking Kiba.

Kiba was busy trying to dodge his comrades attacks which were hitting him nearly full force.

Naruto knew his time was limited because he either became stuck or kicked himself out and if either came to be his little advantage would vanish.

Kiba was trying to find a way to counter his own attack she. Akumaru hit him head on. Akumaru yelped and Naruto was thrown out. He skidded to his feet and didn't let the small opening of Kiba's astonishment get away as he full force push kicked him across the face effectively knocking him out and leaving akumaru barely standing.

Naruto was gasping for air and smiling, Aku Akuma Uzumaki Possesion took a toll on him since he hadn't really learned it as well as his sister and didn't know how to properly use someone else's chakra without using his own.

"Not dead last anymore dog breath!" Naruto smirked as he stood up tall.

Hayate checked on Kiba and confirmed the knock out.

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki"

Akumi and the rest of the team cheered although Sasuke was redunctantly doing it because the glare akumi was giving felt like a promised death sentence although she'd call it gentle persuasion.

The other Jonin Sensei's stared wide eyed at the tactics and what had happened. "Kakashi just how much have you been training your genin?" Kurenai asked as she saw her student being taken aeay by the medical core.

Kakashi smirked triumphly. "A little bit of this and that, not much."

"Your students are very youthful, using and knowing fuinjutsu at such young age. "Gai seemed excited at the next matches maybe one of kakashi's talented students could go up against his own.

"He seemed to have a knack for it and just needed a bit of instruction." Kakashi shrugged proudly.

Asuma sweat nervously, hopefully his team could make it through, at least one of them.

Your homegirl here is taking boxing classes now and I truly love it.

Makes me feel very Naruto like and my fighting scenes are actually making more sense now.

Love you guys and please comment.

Rosymalik


	16. Chapter 16

3rd Person Pov

The second Naruto was back with his team he was tackled in a hug by akumi and sakura. Sasuke of course hmphed but was excepted from the hug fest.

The names began flashing again and kankuro's name was blinking.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto quickly recognized who it was while kankuro and Misumi walked down in the arena.

"I guess now we will see what that guy is made of." Sasuke grumbled. "You know him?" Akumi asked and they nodded.

"We nearly got into a fight with him a couple of days ago. He threatened to beat up konohamaru." Sakura stated earning a slight glare from Naruto for telling akumi they nearly got in a fight.

Akumi pursed her lips. "Hmm I see, so he tried to hurt you guys."Akumi mumbled making sure to remember the face and name.

"It was settled don't worry about it akumi-nee." Naruto stated and she snickered.

They all watched the fight. Kankuro made quick do with his opponent from trickinghim from the start. The poor guy was killed and the match was called.

The sign began flashing names again and Sasuke's name blinked along with Yoroi Akado.

"You sure you can handle it?" Sakura asked concerned and he waved her off. "I'm fine." He grumbled as he jumped down.

Akumi quickly glanced at sakura. "Spill what happened. Is it that mark that caused his body to gain those tattoos that worries you?" Akumi asked and sakura nodded.

"When you guys were passed out. A snake managed to bite Sasuke. It bit the side of his neck and disappeared into the wild. At first I thought he was going to die but he didn't." Sakura mumbled clutching her fist.

"What ever it is, it's not good. I think it has something to do with the grass ninja. They summoned snakes." Sakura stated and akumi glanced at naruto. "We should tell kakashi sensei." She stated and the other two nodded. "If I'm not allowed to carry my burdens myself then neither is he." Akumi stated and they fist bumped.

"Yeah because we are team seven and we endure together." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke was losing his battle against the nin, his chakra was unbalanced and the ninja took advantage by stealing Sasuke's chakra.

"Sasuke, kick his ass!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke switched to taijutsu to fight. Akumi bit her lip as Sasuke tried to find an opening.

"I hope he wins." Sakura grumbled while Ino screamed her undying love for him.

Sasuke barely was able to win his fight and nearly collapsed at the end. Akumi had snuck off to tell kakashi about the mark, much to her surprise he already knew and told her not to worry. She couldn't help but feel unsure about his response but decided to leave it in his hands.

"He won right?" Akumi asked her team and they nodded.

"Yeah it's Shinos turn and that guy who's arm you cut." Sakura replied. "Hmm well let's watch then." Akumi grumbled.

"What did kakashi say?" Naruto asked and She sighed. " he already knew. I asked him what would happen but he told me everything was fine. I don't think he was telling the truth, I could see it in his eyes. He was worried." Akumi mumbled looking down.

The fighting in the ring went by fast, Shino won and the board was going through names again.

Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka.

"Once friends and now rivals fighting it out, show her that your team seven." Akumi gave sakura a smirk.

"Of course I will." Sakura smirked back and jumped off the rail.

"Well well billboard brow, don't think I'll go easy on you because we were once classmates." Ino snickered as she flipped her long blonde hair.

"Well don't think I'm still the weak girl I once was. I've gotten stronger." Sakura snapped back as she waited for the go sign.

"Hajime." Hayate coughed out.

Ino and Sakura launched themselves at each other.

Sakura quickly kicked Ino's midsection making Ino duck down and try to sweep sakuras feet.

Sakura managed to step back managing to dodge.

Ino followed up and tried to punch Sakura.

'Left jab, right jab, left hook, right hook, chop kick.' Sakura mumbled to herself as she dodged Ino's barrage of attacks.

She ducked down and tried to upper cut Ino with her right arm making ino block.

Sakura tried to attack Ino's unguarded right side with quick jabs in the ribs. Ino side stepped to dodge.

She was about to jab Sakura in the face when she pulled her punch back.

Ino's gaze soften for a second for a moment she could only see her former best friend, the small shy flower bud that followed her around and always went to her for advice and protection.

Instead of the sound of her fist hitting Sakura's unguarded face, the only thing heard in the ring was Ino hitting Sakura with an open palm.

The entire arena was silent. Sakura's eyes narrowed as she pulled back.

"Ino!" She hissed. Ino's eyes widen as she realized what she had done. She opened her mouth to retort but didn't say anything.

"You still think of me as a unblossemed bud, huh is that it!" She yelled.

Sakura wrapped her headband around her forehead. "Fight me as an equal Ino." She stated as she pulled out her kunia. Ino narrowed her eyes. "You have nerve sakura." She snickered as she wrapped her headband around her forehead.

They both ran towards each other with a battle cry. They attacked each other fiercely. Sakura kicked Ino' s chest forcing her back.

Ino hissed as she quickly caught herself and ducked down she tried to slash sakura with an uppercut but missed.

"Dammit, I'll show you that I'm better. Just cause you cut your hair doesn't mean anything!" Ino snapped as she cut her hair and threw it in the air.

Sakura stepped back eyeing Ino suspiciously.

Ino threw her kunai making sakura dodge. "I'll get you." Ino hissed making her clan hand sign.

Sakura smirked. "Ino you know you can't do that move without back up."

Sakura moved out of the way thinking she'd won the match when she suddenly couldn't move.

"Too late sakura." Ino smirked and

Did the signs again to use the mind transfer jutsu.

Akumi frowned, that Yamanaka jutsu was very similar to their kekkei genkai.

Sakuras body froze. "You loose pinky." Sakura smirked as she was about to lift her hand to quit.

"Sakura don't let Ino win, you've trained so much you can't loose now!" Naruto yelled as he gripped onto the railing. "Don't let her win Sakura!" Akumi cheered for her friend as well.

Sakura trembled for a second her body tensing as she slowly lifted her hand. "I for- gahh!" Sakura screamed and Ino was sent back to her body.

Sakura gasped for air. "Beat that Ino!" She gasped as she stepped back.

"My turn!" She gasped as she concentrated her chakra. "Sakura style!" Small slips of paper flew across the arena. Ino' s eyes widen as sakura smirked.

"Petal bombs!" She yelled as she made a ram sign.

Ino screamed as she was surrounded by explosions, she was knocked unconscious and sakura let out a sigh.

She was barely holding up fron Ino' s jutsu. "Winner, Sakura Haruno." Hayate called out and she smirked holding a fist up in victory.

She stumbled towards Ino and gently opened a small had of healing ointment and spread some on her once best friends burn marks.

"Good fight Ino-chan." Sakura smiled as she pulled away. "You did it sakura chan!" Naruto smiled

"Get up here." Akumi smiled proudly at her teammate. Sakura smiled widely and quickly ran up the side of the arena. Naruto and akumi grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug.

"We knew you had it in you." Naruto cheered.

"Man I can't believe we are all going to pass." Naruto grinned happily.

"You don't know that I have yet to battle." Akumi stated and sakura snorted. "If I passed you most certainly will too, we can't put down team seven strongest member." Sakura smiled.

Akumi smiled lightly. "Let me treat your wounds one last time before your match." Sakura stated as Shikamaru and a sound shinobi jumped into the rink after their name flashed on the board.

Akumi nodded, the three of them walked to a more secluded area where akumi unwrapped her bandages. Naruto kept a look out for any peepers while sakura applied ointment and used the mystic palm healing technique to promote cell growth and mitosis.

Sakura still didn't have much of the healing techniques down but with the little she did have she worked hard to help ease Akumi's pain and movement.

"Who's fighting?" Akumi asked and Naruto grunted. "Its the Tenten girl from Gai-sensei's team and the sand village girl Temari." He mumbled.

"Temari seems to be like a wind style type and she's not letting any of Tenten's weapons reach her." He stated as he began calling out all the attacks that were being launched so they could keep up with the contestants while simultaneously healing Akumi.

Sakura was careful when she wrapped Akumi's back. "Whoever you fight don't let the get behind you, it would be bad if they tried to use you're back as your weak point." She stated and Akumi smirked. "I didn't falter much with the grass ninja sunk her claws on my back while it was still raw, I'll handle it." she stood up and fixed her clothing.

Akumi looked at the flashing board as her name was blinking alongside another name Hoki.

The ninja was of the village hidden in the waterfall and his team had barely passed the second exam. His other two teammates had dropped out of the preliminaries. He had curly brown hair and black colored eyes. Akumi was quick to jump down in the arena and softly land infront of her opponent.

In a way she felt calmer, knowing that her brother and teammates were out of harms way and that it was a one on one battle gave her a sense of relief.

On contrary to her usual antics since joining team seven, she always used to be calculating in her every movement being that she was considered a genius ever since she was a child. But with the pressure of having her brother near her and his exposure to the ninja world it had driven her to the edge and caused her to make rash unnecessary decisions that had nearly jeopardized her own life.

Hayate coughed and wheezed. "Hajime!"

The Waterfall ninja quickly threw kunai at Akumi side stepped and grabbed the handle as it was going past her. She stuck paper bombs on them and sent them back.

The crowd watched in anticipation as they circled each other. "Stay still brat." Hoki snapped as he quickly tried to attack her but she blocked everything he threw at her. He tried to kick her feet and throw her balance off but that quickly proved to be useless.

"She's good." Ino pipped in as she watched Akumi toy with her opponent. "Yeah, but that my sister for you the strongest of team seven!" Naruto smiled making Ino frown. "Yeah, right I bet sasuke-kun is much stronger." Ino huffed as she crossed her arms being carfeul not to agitate her small burns.

"You're wrong about that."Lee stated as he watched Akumi's fight. "Out of all of the Konoha Genin here she's the strongest. Back before your class graduated she was sent on a mission with us. It was a C rank and we were ambushed. Had it not been for her and Gai-Sensei I don't think we would've made it." he stated.

"Heh. but what does that have to do with sasuke-kun being stronger than her." Ino complained. "Ino, we spar together and Sasuke has yet to beat her besides, she's strong." Sakura reaffirmed.

"Yeah, because my Nee-chan never looses." Naruto smiled as he leaned on the railing. "C'mon nee-chan stop playing around and beat him up already!" Naruto yelled and akumi smiled slightly.

Akumi was holding back for multiple reasons. First, she didn't want to use all her techniques yet nor reveal them, Second her injury was still sore and she had to be careful.

"Take me seriously brat." Hoki yelled as he dashed forward he knew that she wasn't even trying that hard being that she had yet to go on the offense. Akumi saw the sudden agitation as an opening.

With her kunai she knocked his out of his hand and tripped him. She used his momentum to grab his wrist a flip him over shoulder. She placed her foot on his back and grabbed a fistful of his hair with her left hand and held a kunai to his neck with her right hand. " Forfeit or i'll kill you." she spoke in a low deadly voice.

The ninja gritted his teeth. "Fuck you stupid bitch." He spat out and tried to yank himself free but her grip was to tight. She slid her kunai along the left side of his jaw, he screamed as she did began cutting him and digging her heel on his back. "Forfeit." she stated loudly as he gasped for air.

"I-I fo-AHHH I Forfeit!!!!" he screamed as she sliced more of his jaw all the way to his chin. She dropped him and let out a sigh. usually she would've slit his throat but she already knew everyone was afraid of her. "I knew you could do it, akumi! Team sevens ace wins again!" Sakura cheered alongside Naruto.

Akumi didn't smile or anything as she kept a stotic face but internally smiled.

Hope you like it

rosymalik


	17. Chapter 17

Akumi Pov_

The preliminaries had ended the final contestants were Temari, Kankuro, Garra, Dosu, Shikamaru, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Shino and I.

The matches after mine had become a bit more grudesome, Neji nearly killed Hinata and Garra incapacitated Lee.

But all in all it was finally over.

Naruto and Sakura both dragged me to the hospital and forced me to stay there and get treated.

I sighed as I laid on my stomach due to my burns getting treated.

I had learned alot in the chunin exams, to think I was now considering both sakura and Sasuke friends was a change.

It also brought back memories about my first time around in the chunin exams.

I hadn't choose to become a shinobi like Naruto had. Becoming a shinobi was my only chance of survival back then.

FLASHBACK_

I stood infront of the old man's desk. He was filling out my paperwork.

"This should do it." He muttered as he took a stamp from his desk and stamped the paper."from now on you're an official genin." He stated as he sat back and rubbed his face.

"Now we should be heading out. Your trial is starting soon." The old man stated as he grabbed the piece of paper and stood up.

"Come along now, akumi." He sighed and I quickly walked to him lifting my arms up.

Earlier I had been naming the bodies of the other kids. Their bodies had a stench that even the mask they made me wear not really work at all.

Their bodies had a dark purple and green color to them, their stomachs had been swollen and some of them had all their insides removed.

Most of them had small little white worms coming out of their bodies. It had been hard to tell who was who but I managed to name most of them .

I held onto the old man tightly, he had been with me the entire time. I wanted to trust him more but I wanted to stay away, what if he was like mam?

He carried me through the streets. People stared at me as he held me tightly. My head was placed on his shoulder lightly and I watched them too.

I bet they were judging me, hoping that I would be sent to prison for what I did. But I didn't regret it.

He walked into the court room there were auditable gasps and protest from the civilians when they saw the old man carry me.

"Hiruzen, that child was suppose to be handcuffed and escorted by anbu, what if it were to decide to attack us?!" A woman on the civilian council snapped.

"The trail has been changed. Civilian council can leave. Since akumi here is a genin and not a civilian this isn't a matter of your concern anymore." The old man stated walking past them, I glared at them. They wanted to hurt me but as long as the old man protects me I'll be safe. For a while at least.

Some people quickly began protesting as they were being escorted out. The old man had set me down on the stand in the middle of the court room.

The clan heads and special jonin were looking at me wearily. Some of their expressions were contoured into pity. Others seemed to be torn between pity and hatred.

"Court is in session, before we begin let's hear the defendants side of the story." I glanced over and saw the suppose family of the men that I had killed, they were glaring at me with vivid hatred.

I sighed clenching my fists. "Now akumi tell us exactly what happened October 10th." The old man spoke calmly.

"October tenth is my brother and I's birthday. For a long time now, Timoro kaa-sa-... I mean Timoro, she had told me that my brother was ill. She said his stomach would explode if he ate too much food and as such was limited to one meal every 4 days." I stated my body trembled as I spoke loud enough for them to hear.

"My duty was to make sure he didn't eat, I thought I was helping him... but lately Timoro had been sending me out to dig a hole to bury him in, she said he wasn't going to make it past this year. So I decided that if it was my brothers last birthday I would steal as much money as I could and take him to see the kyubii festival for the first time." I stated as I looked down to avoid eye contact. I heard the wife of one of the men I killed scoff at what I was saying.

"And so since he can't walk anymore I carried him around. Some people were kind enough to give us free food. Although sometimes it fell on the floor. We were about to head home soon when he asked me if I wanted to eat. I had only eaten bits and pieces of what he got since I couldn't afford to eat." I stated as I took in a deep breath and looked up.

Most of the ninjas held a stoic face their eyes trained on me. I shuffled my feet slightly and took a deep breath.

"I had a bit of money left, so I was going to go buy something. Naruto asked me to set him down. So I did. I placed him on top of some crates in a alley." I felt tears swell in my eyes.

"I ran, I hurried to buy me some choco bananas. But when I returned my brother was gone. He can't crawl much less walk so I knew something was wrong. I called out for him." I say as I felt myself go stiff as I recalled what happened.

"They were laughing, staring at him while he was on the floor. He wasn't moving, he wasn't breathing. They hurt the only thing I cared about. They wanted to do things with his body, they tried to take me too. But I... They hurt the only reason I live. If they had only taken me and done what they wanted to with my body I wouldn't have said or done anything. But they hurt my brother. My only family. " I spoke in a monotone voice, i couldn't focus my vision as I spoke

" I've been taking care of him for so long. Everyday I sit at his side making sure he was still alive, thats all I do, for as long as I can remember. I don't regret it. They were trying to undress me. They said brothers body was too skinny to fuck so they would use mine instead. I don't know how I did it but I suddenly felt stronger. I was going to do to them all the things mommy did to me and the others. Mommy hurts us because she loves us, because she has no heart. But I was going to make them feel all the pain I've felt. Everytime she made my arms and legs snap and bend in odd angles everytime she dragged me across the floor or made the red water come out."

"Everytime she tried to hurt big brother I would hid him and henge as him. I always made sure that no matter how much my own body hurt I would never cry. Mama hates it when you don't cry. She kicks and hurts you until you make a sound but I never cried. I never made a single sound and that made mama very mad. "

My body trembled, I was staring off into space. I could hear the clanking of mothers prosthetic leg. As I spoke.

"I had to, I had to make them pay for taking away my reason to live. Big brother was dead, there was just no other way. But they squealed , they weren't quiet. They didn't fight back. They wanted to take away my brother. What would I do without him... He is the only one I can trust, who I can love. Hibiko-nee is dead, mama cut off her tongue because she was going to tell. She was going to tell, she was going to tell."

The clanking got louder as I spoke. Mama was mad, she knew , she knew I was telling.

"Mama said to never tell. Mama said to never tell. Mama said to never tell. Mama said to never tell. Mama said to never tell. Mama is coming for me, she knows I'm telling she knows I'm telling. Mama knows I'm telling." I began muttering as my eyes quickly darted around to look for her.

My vision blurred and cleared up. The faces of everyone around me focusing and unfocusing. They looked at me with a frown and pity but they didn't matter.

Mama knew. I breathed heavily as I looked around I could hear her whisper my name. "Mama is good, mama loves us, mama-" a hand was placed on my shoulder.

I slowly looked up to see mama smiling widely down at me. My entire body fell limp. My legs lost all of their strength as I fell back, I stared up at her my body trembling.

"Akumi it's alright." Her face started to disappear. That's when I realized it wasn't mama. It was the old man.

"Gramps." I wheezed out and began crying. Mama wasn't here I was safe where ever gramps was because mama was afraid of him.

"You need to finish telling us what happened after you saw your brother." He spoke softly and I nodded. "I saw my brother on the ground and my body moved on its own. I attacked them... I killed them. I didn't mean to. I was just so... angry. Because it's not fair. It's not fair that we always get hurt, it's not fair that mama and everyone makes us hurt." I sniffled as I hugged the old man.

"Well I guess with that over view we will take a break. Give akumi a second to get herself together and for the prosecutors to get their story together." The old man stated as he lifted me into his arms. I was safe, I was okay.

Everything else happened quickly, there were protest and discussing.

"So the final verdict, she's innocent all who agree raise your hand." The old man stated. Nearly all of the clan head lifted their hands.

"So she's innocent and won't have any repercussions. As for what will be done, she shall see a psychologist and be off duty till she's deemed to be in a better mental condition. " the old man stated.

"Feeling better." Naruto-nii asked and I nodded. "Here I brought you some new clothes." He placed a bag down and I quickly began changing.

"Kakashi sensei said he can't train all of us together since we will battle against each other too." Naruto sighed as he plopped down on the bed while I changed.

"Then who is training us?" I asked cocking a brow.

"Hmmm, well Sasuke is going with kakashi since he has lightning affinity. I'm getting the closet pervert ebisu. Sakura is going with Sensei's rival might Gai aka bushier brow sensei.And he said you were going with a a friend of his names Yugao." Naruto stated.

"Gai has his own student in the competition so why did he agree?" I asked as I slipped on my shirt.

"That's what sakura asked, but since neji is a hyuga he will be doing some clan training and it's to help sakura's taijutsu." Naruto shrugged.

"Ebisu for your basics?" I asked and he nodded. "Yugao is a kenjutsu specialist, he said she could help you." Naruto shrugged as he jumped out of bed and stretched.

I nodded as i grabbed my ninja gear. "When do we meet them?" I asked as I strapped on my gear. "In an hour. Kakashi sensei said our Sensei's will meet with us on training ground seven." He finished.

I nodded and stretched. My back didn't hurt as much anymore, I could comfortably without feeling that my skin was going to rip open.

We both hurried to training ground seven, Ebisu was waiting for us there. My sensei was a woman with purplish hair and dark brown eyes.

She looked at me up and down before gesturing me to follow. I glanced at my brother and quickly waved goodbye. I was quite as I followed her to a different training ground.

"So brat. Show me your swordmanship skills." She threw a katana at me, I caught it by the sheath and placed my self in my fighting stance.

We stared at each other for a second before attacking

I was panting, I was good with nearly all weapons but she was really good at using hers. No matter what I did I couldn't seem to strike her. By now the sun had gone down.

She would give me tips and correct my mistakes. She knocked my sword out of my hand and looked down at me. "I have my own duties aside from helping you, so let's get right to the point. Sunday, Tuesday, and Thursday I will instruct you and on the other days you will be practicing on your own." She stated and I nodded.

"You aren't fully healed yet so go home and rest." She sighed and left.

Hey guys hope you liked it.

Rosymalik


	18. Chapter 18

Akumi POV_

Today was Monday, my brother was off training.

But unfortunately my brother is forgetful and has quite an aloof personality. He'd left the house with all of his ninja gear.

But forgot to pack any food.

I sighed as I finished making the bento's it would be rude not to make one for his sensei.

I wrapped up the bentos and headed out. I closed my eyes.

Lately my sensing has become better and the more I practiced the better it became.

I followed his large chakra to a secluded wooded area. I could hear the splashing of water and a string of curse words coming from my brother.

"Nii-chan!" I yelled out as I searched for him. "Huh? Akumi?" He looked up. He was in his boxers practicing water walking.

"Akumi?" An old man turned around, he had long white hair and red marks running down his face. "Ne, Nii-chan you forgot your bento." I say holding it up.

"Well well and who might you be?" The old man asked. I looked at his appearance inspecting him. He looked strong, his headband said Sannin so he must be one of the three legendary Sannin.

"Pervy Sage! This is my Nee-chan, Uzumaki Akumi! Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned as he tackled me hugging me and wetting my clothes.

"Akumi Uzumaki, pleasure meeting you. I'm - the legendary Toad Sage! Jiraya!" He smiled widely as he summoned a large toad.

"Pleasure meeting you." I bow as Naruto took the bento and held them up excitedly.

"Man oh man what did you cook today Nee-chan?!" He grinned and I gave him a small smile.

"Its a surprise, but I've made a bento for you and Lord Jiraya. Thank you for taking care of my brother." I bow and he smiled.

"Well, well at least this one has manners." He smiled and Naruto grunted. "It's because Nee-chan doesn't know what a super pervert you are."

Jiraya sweat dropped and sighed. "So how's training?" I asked and Naruto sighed. "I can't master water walking yet." He grumbled as he set the bento down.

"We've been practicing your chakra control lately, I'm sure you should've gotten it down by now." I say and he shook his head.

"You help him train?" Lord Jiraya asked and I nodded. "Yeah, don't you know, Akumi-nee is a prodigy! She learned all of the academy taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu from watching the older kids all it took was one look at them and she learned it!" Naruto-nii gloated, my cheeks flushed at the praise and I smiled.

"Nii-chan, I'm no prodigy." I say bashfully and Naruto grunted. "As if! Hey can you help me out, pretty please." He asked and I nodded.

What can I say when it came to Naruto I spoil him.

"Okay so I want to see you try the exercise." I say

Lord Jiraya sat back and watched us.

Naruto concentrated his chakra, I focused on his yin and yang release. I felt there was something wrong. He placed a foot on the water gently and his chakra violently thrashed within him.

This wasn't right, I know how Naruto's chakra usually works and his body as well. I was a trained medic and kept close tabs on his body.

"Somethings wrong." I say frowning. "So you've come with that conclusion as well?" Lord Jiraya asked cocking a brow.

So he knew. He must've been observing Naruto to figure out what was wrong.

Naruto didn't last much longer as he fell into the water.

"Come here Naruto." I said sternly and he quickly obliged no questions asked. I let my hands glow a soft green hue.

"You know medical ninjutsu?" I heard Lord Jiraya ask shocked.

I gave a curt nod. I scanned his body. His chakra was imbalanced and chakra points blocked.

"Either someone blocked your chakra points or something wrong with your chakra network. Everything's tense. And there's more yang chakra than usual." I say as I pulled away.

"Naruto raise your hands." Jiraya stated. "I need you to concentrate your chakra, move it around a bit." He stated and Naruto did as told.

I noticed Naruto's seal appear, but it was wrong. There were new markings on it. Before I could comment on it Jiraya used his hands to hit Naruto's stomach.

I didn't move quick enough but I managed to catch Naruto before he fell on the ground. "What did you do?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "Just loosening his muscles a bit. " he shrugged casually.

Did he think I'd believe that? The way his chakra charged up and how he hit him. Just like that snake bastard in the forest of death.

Did he undo what the snake had done?

"Try walking on water again." Lord Jiraya stated and Naruto nodded.

I had been glaring at the old man but let my brother do as told. I was worried that he had tried to hurt him or hurt him but Naruto didn't seem hurt. His chakra was calmer.

Naruto concentrated his chakra. My eyes widened. His chakra was like a flowing river and calm compared to earlier.

He stepped on the water a smile spreading across his lips. "I'm doing it!" He cheered.

"Seems like Lord Jiraya helped loosen you chakra." I stated with a smile as I watched him jump around and walk on the water.

"Akumi-nee you better watch out because soon I'll be catching up to you." He grinned and I giggled.

"I'm sure you will, I should probably go. But remember in the chunin exams we might have to battle against each other. So you best tell Lord Jiraya to train you down to the bone. It's your chance to finally try and beat me." I say with a smile as I walked towards him and on the water and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Good luck Nii-chan." I smiled as I teleported away.

Jiraya POV

I was busy watching the cute girls swimming and playing on the creek below when I heard someone yell.

I turned to see this red haired girl.

Naruto seemed to quickly recognize her and tackled her.

"Huh? Akumi!" Naruto cheered as he hugged her probably not realizing he got her clothes all wet.

"Well well and who might you be?" I asked cocking a brow. To be honest I'd never seen her before.

"Pervy Sage! This is my Nee-chan, Uzumaki Akumi! Dattebayo!" Naruto grinned. Her eyes slightly narrowed as she looked at me obviously trying to figure out who I was.

She must be the other survivor of the Greenleaf Orphanage.

"Akumi Uzumaki, pleasure meeting you. I'm - the legendary Toad Sage! Jiraya!" I say as I quickly summoned a toad to do my dramatic presentation.

"Pleasure meeting you." The red haired girl bowed politely as Naruto snatched the bentos and held them up.

"Man oh man what did you cook today Nee-chan?!" The boy practically jumped around in glee.

"Its a surprise, but I've made a bento for you and Lord Jiraya. Thank you for taking care of my brother." She bowed again. Her brother? They must be real close to call themselves siblings.

"Well, well at least this one has manners." I say as I take in her appearance. They're chakra was similar, too similar. I kept my composure as I saw the whisker marks on her cheeks. Did Minato and Kushina have another kid?

"It's because Nee-chan doesn't know what a super pervert you are." Naruto stated quite loudly. I couldn't help but sweat drop.

"So how's training?" She turned to him ignoring my presence easily.

"I can't master water walking yet." He grumbled as he set the bento down.

"We've been practicing your chakra control lately, I'm sure you should've gotten it down by now." She frowned in confusion. So she helps him train.

"You help him train?" I ask her nonchantly as I didn't want to raise any suspicions.

"Yeah, don't you know, Akumi-nee is a prodigy! She learned all of the academy taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu from watching the older kids all it took was one look at them and she learned it!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Hmm, a prodigy huh? This was becoming more interesting by the second.

"Nii-chan, I'm no prodigy." She blushed as she looked down. Obviously she didn't like being put in the spotlight.

"As if! Hey can you help me out, pretty please." He held onto her and pouted.

She tried to look away but easily caved in to his pleas.

"Okay so I want to see you try the exercise." Akumi stated.

Naruto quickly nodded and hurried to the river bank.

I sat back watching them closely. If she was a prodigy then I wanted to test her. Maybe later on, if I did it now, she might become weary.

"Somethings wrong." She quickly muttered. Her eyes were trained on Naruto. She was watching his every move like a hawk. Not only that but I could tell by her chakra flow that she was trying to sense him. Her eyes widened and then narrowed.

Had she figured it out? Did she realize that there was more yang chakra and that his chakra was being disrupted.

"So you've come with that conclusion as well?" I asked casually. She bit her bottom lip and glanced at me.

Naruto didn't last much longer as he fell into the water as I had expected him to.

"Come here Naruto." She quickly instructed to my surprise he quickly obeyed without a complain. She closed her eyes for a second and concentrated her chakra. Green chakra pooled into her hands as she began inspecting him.

"You know medical ninjutsu?" I asked a bit shocked at her abilities. But she didn't respond immediately.

"Either someone blocked your chakra points or something wrong with your chakra network. Everything's tense. And there's more yang chakra than usual." She quickly diagnosed. But she didn't check the seal on his stomach, so either she didn't know about it or she didn't suspect that the seal was the cause for his chakra imbalance.

"Naruto raise your hands." I stated. "I need you to concentrate your chakra, move it around a bit." I say as the seal became visible.

She saw the seal but said nothing about it. As the second five prong seal appeared her eyes widened. So she had seen the seal before. And hadn't seen this seal.

I inspected the work, it was quite crude and misplaced. An obvious work of Orochimaru.

Before she could say anything I moved I aimed perfectly as I released the seal.

What I hadn't expected was for her to try and counter the attack. To be honest she was quick and had she been paying attention and seen me build up my chakra she might've been able to mover Naruto out of the way quick enough for me to miss.

"What did you do?" She asked me narrowing her eyes. "Just loosening his muscles a bit." I shrugged, I could tell by her glare that she didn't believe a single word I had said.

"Try walking on water again." I say with a shrug, Naruto quickly nodded and went back to the water.

"I'm doing it!" He had carefully stepped on the water before he smiled and began cheering.

"Seems like Lord Jiraya helped loosen you chakra." Akumi muttered as she glanced at me.

"Akumi-nee you better watch out because soon I'll be catching up to you." Naruto pointed at her excitedly and she smiled gently at him.

"I'm sure you will, I should probably go. But remember in the chunin exams we might have to battle against each other. So you best tell Lord Jiraya to train you down to the bone. It's your chance to finally try and beat me." She walked towards him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Good luck Nii-chan." She smiled as she left.

"Pervy Sage, I'm going to need you to help me train more. I have to beat my Nee-chan!" He exclaimed.

"Alright, alright. But first I need you to get water walking mastered. So excersie while your on water then we will talk about more training.

"Anyway, who was she?" I asked him. "Who? Akumi? I told you she was my sister dattebayo!" Naruto stated confused.

I rolled my eyes. "How can she be your sister if you two are the same age?" I asked trying to be more specific about her nd get more out of him.

"Oh, Well we are fraternal twins, born the same day, Same parents but Jiji said when our mother handed us to him, she died after telling him our names and before he could ask who was the oldest." Naruto stated as he started jogging in place to warm up.

Minato and Kushina had twins? I knew I should have kept a closer tab on their child after their death. But I was to busy coping with the loss that I forgot to check up on him and it turned out they had twins a son and a daughter.

"Really now. So you say she's a prodigy, when did she become a genin?" I asked, I was going to talk with the third and get my hands on both of their files. I should take my responsibility as godfather.

"A little while after we turned six. I was in a coma so I don't know the exact details. And I woke up from my coma when I was about seven. By then she had already passed the academy, had got us an apartment and had a genin team." Naruto stated as he stretched and began practicing his kicks.

So he was in a coma, how much of all of this had I missed?

"So is she still a genin?" I asked and Naruto nodded. "She dropped out on the final part of a chunin exam when she was 9 and has turned down 4 field promotions since." Naruto stated as he made a shadow clone to spar with.

I nodded and smiled at him. "How about I teach you a few taijutsu moves then."

After training Naruto I made my way to the Hokage tower.

"Sensei." I say as I walked in, he smiled lightly. "I figured you'd stop by." He stated as he smoked his pipe.

"I want to see Uzumaki Akumi's files and Naruto's as well." I say and he nodded.

He opened a drawer and pulled out a thick stack of papers. "This is akumi's paper work and here is Naruto's. " he stated as he pulled out another stack of papers.

I furrowed my brows."why so much?" I asked and he sighed. "Once you read it you'll understand why. Most of it is medical records, therapist records. Studies and written out forms. There's more to them, I wasn't able to explain it to you in the small slips of paper while you were out. And much less since its almost all classified.

I nodded and grabbed both stacks before heading to my hidden apartment.

I opened akumi's first. I had little to no knowledge about her, I hadn't even known she existed.

The first page was mugshots. Her hair was messy her face and clothes were coated in what seemed to be dry blood. Her eyes were puffy and she had bags under her eyes.

It held the date of her arrest and the charges were murder and torture of shinobi and civilians in a public area with multiple witnesses, even sensei had seen her.

I gulped, whatever the reason for this giant set of records it didn't seem good.

I kept going, the next thing was her birth certificate. It didn't have anything in the blanks for parents but it did say she had a sibling.

I kept looking through the stack.

It started off with the OG incident and the accounts for murder and torture by Timoro Detsume.

The descriptions and the findings were disturbing. Akumi was a key witness in the case but had also been deemed mentally unstable and not as reliable. I cringed at the thought.

She identified 78% of the mutilated corpses and the circumstances around their death. The rest were too decomposed to identify or she hadn't seen them die.

As I kept reading, I realized it was her medical record. Her body showed signs of malenurishment and torture. It was clear that she had been raped or molested but since they couldn't rely on her memories and she didn't speak about it they had no idea what had happened.

She went through multiple surgeries to fix her and make her normal again. By sheer luck she was able to heal and recover enough to become a shinobi.

She had a trial, was found guilty but the murders committed were justified. She had been forced into prison for a while and had been made a genin by force without even attending the academy.

If that wasn't enough she had two Kekkei genkai. Aku akuma possession, which only a few twins in the Uzumaki lineage unlocked. And heavenly chakra Chains a more common kekkei genkai of the Uzumaki.

She indulged herself in all studies of the ninja art from the healing to the fighting. She excelled in almost anything she began studying which placed her as a prodigy just as Naruto had stated.

There were reports from InoichiYamanaka her therapist who evaluated her mental health and helped her.

At first after the OG incident she grew very hateful to everyone around her. It seemed to be jealously over their peaceful lives. But she overcame that after her brother woke up from the coma and started recovering.

In the reports it said she would always have to see her therapist at least once a month to keep her shinobi position or be locked up until her parole was over and that was when she turned 17.

It took me nearly the entire night to go through her file. She indeed was strong. The amount of missions she'd taken, the amount of successfully completed missions her abilities and strength. If it wasn't for the mental health issue she would be an amazing shinobi.

But still it was no wonder she looked so defensive and watched everyone wearily. She had the same amount of trauma as most veterans.

I sighed and sat back closing her file book. After finishing her file is read her brothers and hopefully he isn't as mentally unstable as his sister."

I'll leave it here today, next chapter is going to have our little akumi seeing her therapist, Naruto's condition and well being brought into light and Pervy Sage helping his traumatized godchildren.

Rosymalik


	19. Chapter 19

Akumi POV_

I was walking to the Yamanaka flower shop. I couldn't help but be slightly annoyed that my therapist wasn't at the TI unit building like always.

Since it was the chunin exams he was in his office at home and I was nearly over due on my visit.

I walked into the shop to see Ino standing at the register. Her eyes widened as she saw me.

"Where can I find Inochi Yamanaka?" I asked not bothering to say a courtesy hello.

Ino narrowed her eyes and looked at me up and down. "Why do you want to know?" She asked.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "That's none of your concern blondie." I hissed out crossing my arms. "I just came here to look for inoichi. " I say getting riled up.

"Well get lost he isn't here you got the wrong address." Ino snickered and crossed her arms.

"Impossible I wrote the address down perfectly, blondie!" I snapped.

"Obviously not, ya dumb red head!" She snapped, I was taken back and slightly offended.

"Eh?! Who you calling dumb?! bimbo!" I snap back at her. She gasped and looked offended.

"Now now akumi-chan I wouldn't want you to loose control in the middle of my shop." Inochi chuckled and I turned to him while pointing menacing at him.

"Bah whatever! I do what I want!" I snapped.

"C'mon akumi you remember the breathing excersie we are always practicing." Inochi stated in amusement.

"Hmph whatever." I grumble looking down. He patted my head and laughed.

"Still can't keep that temper under wraps I see. I thought you were getting better." He sighed and I pouted. "I did! Before I would've already hit her and trashed the entire store out of spite! I'm better now days." I yelled in annoyance.

"Not that much, it's nearly a month had you waited one more day you would've already been arrested for violating your probation and then you'd be in prison for a week or so while they worked on your punishment." He sighed.

I snorted."I showed up and didn't go into hidding that's a change." I pointed out then glanced at Ino.

"I see you've met my daughter as well." He added with a chuckle. Ino cocked a brow.

"Yeah, I did but hopefully she doesn't take over your job anytime soon." I snickered looking away.

"Don't worry that won't happen." He chuckled.

"C'mon let's get this session over with." Inochi stated leading me to his office. I glanced back one more time.

Third Person POV

Ino had been learning about how to be clan head and take over her dad's position in the TI unit.'

When a ninja was in probation and had mandatory monthly mental check ups it was due to them either being affected by PTSD, committed a war crime and were being punished lightly, or committed a crime were found guilty but were pardoned.

Which made Ino wonder which one of those three Akumi was.

Ino glanced back looking around the flower shop. Either way soon enough she would have full access to the patients records so she could easily find out.

Akumi POV

After my therapy session I walked out to the Yamanaka flower shop, I was calmer than I had been before coming in.

It was nice to rant my worries and concerns with someone helping me figure out solutions to my problems.

I saw Ino as I was walking out. She glanced at me and her eyes widen. She smiled slightly. "You know red head, you might be strong now but I'll catch up to you soon so that what happen in the chunin exams won't happen again." She pointed out and my eyes widened slightly.

"Well blondie, guess what I'm totally not going to let you beat me in strength so if you want to surpass me or Sakura-chan you have to train till you drop." I smiled as I brought up sakura.

"Heh? And let you two be the top kuniochi of our generation? Please, as if. Just you wait. I'll leave you both in the dust!" She exclaimed.

"Well I guess that makes us rivals then, blondie" I smiled widely.

"Of course it does red head!" She smiles backs.

"Well then rivals it is!" I smile as I wave and leave the shop.

Lately making friends was easier and I was finding myself opening up to people.

Since my sensei wasn't training me today I was working in conditioning. I did squats, sit ups, push ups, leg lifts and pull ups.

I had been training for hours, I forced my chakra down so that I only worked out my muscles. I had also placed some gravity sealed leg weights and arm weights.

My body was sore but I didn't care I had to get stronger with everything that happened in the forest of death I refused to not better myself.

I forced myself up and walked to the library I didn't have much time to skim around the library since it was almost closing time so I picked up chakra and body excersie scrolls to tale home and read.

I carried everything back home and walked in seeing Jiraya-sama walking Naruto home. "Konbawa, Lord Jiraya." I greeted and he smiled at me.

"Hey there akumi-chan. I'm just bringing your brother home from training. And by the way the bentos were delicious. " He stated and complemented making me blush slightly.

"Thank you, I'll make sure Naruto takes a bento for you tomorrow as well." I say as I bowed at him.

"Studying?" He asked and I nodded. "Just preparing for the chunin exams and all." I say with a small smile. "So how's your sensei?" He asked and I smiled. "She's been teaching me alot but I like to expand all my skills so the days I don't with her I'm working on something else." I say polietly.

"Akumi-nee what exactly are you studying?" Naruto-nii asked and I smiled. "Eh why would I tell my opponent that?" I asked and he smiled. "Finally taking me serious?" He smirked. "I always take you serious nii-chan." I say seriously making him look at me with disbelief.

"Nee-chan!" He bursted into tears and hugged me making me drop my scrolls.

I patted his back. "Jiraya-sama would you like to join us for dinner?" I asked and he nodded.

What can I say today i was in a good mood.

Akumi being in a good mood.

I think Ino and akumi would clash to much personality wise being that they are both so dominant so I made them Rivals.

Now that akumi has friends she is opening up. Usually she's reserved and hates being bothered but as she makes friends she likes it and is learning how to love and trust.

It's a steady way to healing. Naruto already started his healing journey and it's why he's so open and lovable . But then again he was already like that tbh

Rosymalik


	20. Chapter 20

Akumi POV_

"Stop eating all of the food!" I roared in anger at our empty fridge. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Naruto... you ate the eggs raw, why did you eat the eggs raw?!?!" I asked in disbelief as I stared at him. "I was hungry for a midnight snack. But hey at least I didn't wake you up when I crawled out of bed." He pointed out and I face palmed.

"What am I going to do with you, d ranks don't pay me enough to keep you fed." I grumble in despair.

"Well I can use my money to pay for groceries." He stated and I frowned. "Absolutely not, that is your ramen money and spending money, I take care of the expenses, that's my job as you're nee-chan." I stated and he sighed.

"That was back when only you were a ninja. " He grumbled and I snorted. "At least now I don't have to give you allowances any more." I point out as I shut the fridge.

"Well you have training with Lord Jiraya, I'll buy some food and bring it to you later. We have five days till the chunin exams so you need all the trainning you can get." I grumble.

Naruto nodded and kissed my cheek. "Thanks Nee-chan." He rushed out to train.

I sighed and grabbed my wallet and keys and hurried out the apartment locking the door.

I hurried out to the market to by groceries. Lord Jiraya stated he liked my food and I was glad he liked it.

But feeding another person a full fledged ninja at that too was making my wallet hurt.

Thankfully by the end of the chunin exams the whole month training would be over and if that man thought I'd continue to make lunches he didn't know how cheap I was.

Naruto himself was an endless void of hunger and being that he had a bit of fear that one day he would never find food or be able to eat food again he always ate like it was getting ready to hold out on eating for a few days. That was his trauma from the old days.

I walked though the market making sure to buy food that had to be cooked. Normally I would buy food like that and Naruto wouldn't eat it but seems like last night he had some sort of flash back or panic attack and ate the vegetables raw and even ate some raw eggs to ensure he didn't starve... Not like he was but to be honest I couldn't get mad at him for it.

I decided to also bake him sweets the day before the exams to congratulate him on training.

I carried the heavy groceries home with a smile on my face, I was always good at getting coupons and haggling with the store owners for cheaper prices. That and they knew better than to Jack the prices up when I was there. Sadly I had a reputation that proceeded me and if they did try to Jack up the prices or kick me out I had retorted violently and it ended with very expensive collateral damage.

But what can I say I pop off and throw hands, like inoich said it was a self defense coping method for me at the time.

I settled back onto my apartment an began cooking a large healthy meal.

I placed Lord Jiraya's bento underneath Naruto's and wrapped it in a blanket before hurrying off to the training ground.

I heard loud crashes and a thundering loud voice. Lord Jirayawas standing at the edge of a cliff.

"Lord Jiraya!" I called out keeping my normal stoic expression. He paled a little and looked around.

"I've brought some lunch, it's a bit late but I hope it shall restore y'alls energy." I say looking around for Naruto.

"Akumi I didn't expect you to come here or find us." He stammered out making me cock my head.

"Don't be silly, I'm a chakra sensor. Maybe not the best one being that I'm self taught but one netherless and Naruto is like a chakra becon." I waved him off not smiling as I searched for my brother.

The ground rumbled and a giant toad leaped through the air a small orange blob holding on to its back.

My mouth fell open and I shrieked in horror, what was my cute small brother doing riding such a large summon that seemed dead set on throwing him off.

I dropped the bento and hurried to get a closer look.

"Jiraya you bastard! What kind of training have you been subjecting my brother in!" I roared as I let chakra chains form in my lower back. The chains whipped down on him as he dodged.

"He is just learning how to train his new summon!" He cried out as I pulled out my katana and attacked him as I tried to grab him with my chains.

"That summon looks dead set on killing him." I hissed as he dodged swiftly my blade nicking his clothes as I attacked him.

The bento box laid forgotten as I tried to kill the man who placed my brother in danger.

In the middle of my attack I realized fighting a fucking Sabin was pointless the one who I should be helping my brother.

I pivoted fast and dashed towards him carefully making a substitute and disappearing out of his line of sight and hiding my chakra signature.

I noticed him looking for him but paid no mind to him until I felt his chakra signature vanish.

I felt a presence above me and I quickly sidestepped and Jiraya appeared right beside me, had I not moved he would have pinned me down.

I gritted my teeth and prepared to dodge. He looked amused at my fast reactions.

I knew I had no chance because he was managing to get through my defense. He pinned me down and I growled.

"Calm down. The summon is testing Naruto to see if he's worthy of being his summoner. He's actually doing quite well." He spoke and I was wiggling my way out of his grip.

"You irresponsible fuck! I don't care if he's testing Naruto, what he's doing is to dangerous. He's going to get hurt you dick sucking bastard!" I snapped as I managed to nearly free myself.

"Wow, talk about crude." He grumble.

I froze and glared at him. "What did you say you piece of shit?! It's your fucking fault my Nii- Chan is in danger. If it weren't a crime and you weren't a Sanin that could be a potential ally against that grass snake bitch I'd slit your fucking throat and make sure you suffer!" I snapped I was breathing rapidly my blood seem to boil beneath my skin as I snapped at the pervert.

I was itching to use my kekkei genkai against him but knew I'd potentially get placed under lock and key if I hurt that last loyal and active sannin of the village.

"He's not in danger. I'll make sure he isn't hurt but with having to hold you down and no longer supervising him I can't assure that anymorw." He stated and I bit my bottom lip.

"Go and do your own training leave his training to me." He stated and let go of me.

I rubbed my wrist as I got up. He had held me face down with his knee on my back, one hand twisted behind my back and the other under his foot.

"Damn bastard." I grumble glaring at him. "If he's hurt, I'll come after you." I snapped and stormed off. I felt tears prickle the side of my eyes.

I was worried, what kind of hellish training was that? He could fall and get hurt. I constantly stopped glancing back wanting to go back but I knew better than to try and fight a sannin again.

His hits were hard too. I looked down.

I'd have to wait out and see if he was safe.

I grimmanced. Naruto was going to get mad at me for worrying again.

Small update

I've been at work 24/7 so I hadn't had a chance to update.

This book is my darker and harder themed one, I have two other books with lighter themes but just as good you guys could check out.

Like and comment

If you really like my work follow my page and tell me your thoughts

Rosymalik


	21. Chapter 21

Akumi POV_

After having to wait for Naruto to get released from the hospital I was dead set on killing a white haired pervert and it wasn't Kakashi.

I had been training to the point I had to stay in the training grounds for a few hours to rest after collapsing from exhaustion.

I had also made a point to lifting weights, not to brag but I could see the perfect out line of my muscles.

I was currently walking home from the market. The red light district was as rowdy as ever. Foreign nin and our nin mingling in the bars and so were the people who had come to see the final round of the exam.

From what I heard, outsiders were being charged a hefty price to watch the final round and there was also limited seating.

"Look at that cute little thing. Damn I heard red heads were freaks." I twitched at a person's comment.

"Damn the leaf has such exotic varieties of women it's like they have all kinds of beauties locked up in the village. Makes me want to find a concubine from here and make her mine." I rolled my eyes as I was trying to get home.

I was annoyed at the amount of attention I was getting today. But then again with my bright hair color and people moving away from me like I had the plague I was the center of attention.

"Red hair?! That's akuma! Where is that little good for nothing theif?!" I felt a familiar presence coming from behind me.

I ducked down easily avoiding a roundhouse kick. I was quick turn and see my opponent.

I clicked my tongue as chikore, the alcoholic chunin I always ended up fighting was red faced and angrily attacking me.

I could hear the crowd began to gather around the fight as I dodged his attacks and held onto my groceries.

I couldn't help but feel annoyed, first some perverts make some comments about my body and how they wanted to make me their whore. Then chikore wants to fight me.

I swiftly deliver a kick on his temple making him stumble back. Using his loss of footing as leverage I sped forward using my knee to hit him in the middle of his lower ribcage knocking the air out of him.

My hands were swift and I swooped his wallet. I pulled out the wad of cash and shoved it in my bra.

"Get lost chikore." I snap as I landed on my feet.

"Hey she's stealing from him." I head some justice warrior say and I rolled my eyes as a ninja tried to grab me from behind and I easily slipped away from him.

"What the fuck do you want." I grumble in annoyance.

"You're a theif you have to be stopped." He exclaimed. Some people were muttering and wondering if he was insane trying to challenge the Demon spawn, child murder or the Second coming of the demon hidden in the mist.

"Stay out of business that isn't yours everyone in this district knows that." I say in annoyance

He looked taken back. "Get the hell out of my way I have shit to do. " I roll my eyes walking past him bumping into him harshly.

He stumbled back and I could feel his eyes watching me as I stormed off.

I wanted to cackle and laugh. Idiot, I know Naruto disagrees with stealing a bit of cash and pick pocketing but that doesn't mean I'm against it.

I glanced back and smirked. Sucker! I was holding his wallet filled with cash, only an idiot let's himself get pick pocketed.

I strolled home happily I definitely had enough to keep my cute brother well fed.

I got home and put the groceries in the fridge and began cleaning the house. Naruto still wasn't home and I was planning on going to the hospital to see if he had awakened.

I sighed, tomorrow was the chunin exams and I wondered who I would fight. I set the wallet down and pulled out the wad of cash.

I began counting the money a smile spreading across my face as I counted my hefty loot.

I threw away the wallet and put the money in our piggy bank. if Naruto doesn't know I stole it the. I didn't have to worry about it.

I heard the door open and saw Naruto walking in. "I'm home!"

"You were released from the hospital?" I asked and he nodded.

"yeah, they said I could go. I was also going to go training but Shikamaru said it would be best to rest my body to be at full strength tomorrow." he pointed out and I nodded.

"anyway, so what's for dinner?"

I was packing all my ninja tools and took in a deep breath.

I picked up the list and scanned over the battles.

round 1

1:Neji vs Naruto

2:Sakura vs Shikamaru

3:Shino vs Kankuro

4:Temari vs Akumi

5: Sasuke vs Garra

6: match 2 winner vs dosu

who ever won the matches made it to the next match, the semi final matches the of the first match of that round gets a chance to redeem themselves with another match and then in the final match only winners proceed to fight.

I cracked my knuckles and headed out to the stadium. Naruto had already left saying he was going to do something before the match.

I arrived and noticed that everyone was there except for my brother and Sasuke.

I waited impatiently as I looked around. I notice an orange blob arrive and I let out a sigh of relief, but where was Sasuke at.

Sakura walked up beside me. she wore A mesh shirt and a sleeveless red shirt on top of it, she wore black spandex shorts, she had bandages on her hands and some black gloves over them she also had all of her ninja equipment.

Another thing I realized was the toned muscles that had developed even more since the last time I saw her.

"Where the hell is Sasuke?" She grumbled out her brow twitching a bit in annoyance.

"I don't know." I say crossing my arms and looking around.

I notice the Hokage stand up and begin the opening speech.

"Naruto-nii, good luck." I said turning to him and he gave me a big smile.

"Don't worry about me, neh." he smiled and I nodded.

We all sent to the waiting area as Naruto and Neji got into fighting position.

I was nervous to see how the fight played out.

Alike me, neji was considered a prodigy his skill and intelligence being far beyond his years.

I was also going to observe his movements for reference in case Neji proceeded to the next round and had to fight me.

I was also going to observe Naruto's own skill and determine how much he had improved.

Genma started the match and they both stared each other down for a second. Neji was quick to underestimate Naruto and mock him in a derogatory fashion to pressure him into quitting.

I snickered Neji was never one to acknowledge someone easily. He too had mocked me and I ended up saving his ass in one of our missions together.

Naruto didn't use our kekkei genkai right away. He placed what seemed like a distortion seal on himself to abstract the chakra points and keep Neji from using his full potential.

They both clashed, Naruto was dodging at a fast pace as neji struck in graceful precise strikes.

He would miss a few times and manage to land a hit occasionally.

The battle dragged on. Naruto was slowing down due to the junken strikes to his chakra points all he had to do was use our ability to hold him down and force his surrender.

But it seems Naruto wasn't displaying his kekkei genkai but his taijutsu ability.

Was he hiding his kekkei genkai for the last matches? It seemed logical not to use up all your aces.

Naruto's chakra points were all sealed up and he fell back with a thud. He took deep breaths, neji was smirking and probably mocking him but at our distance it was hard to hear over the roaring crowd.

The ground behind neji burst and Naruto kicked neji in the middle of his spine. He used his heavenly chakra chains to grab him and hold him down the other Naruto burst a seal with a small pool around it was left, a blood clone .

He placed a kunai to the back of Neji's neck and had neji completely trapped.

"surrender!" Naruto yelled breathlessly as he held neji down.

Neji struggled but even with the chakra he flared he couldn't escape.

The Procter waited and waited until Neji was being nearly squeezed to death and caved in. "I forfeit!" He gasped out.

Naruto let go and was smiling widely as he waved at the crowd. he glanced at me and gave me a thumbs up before being proclaimed the winner and sent back to the waiting area.

I quickly hugged Naruto as he entered the waiting area.

"So a blood clone huh?" I smirked and he gave me a cheesy grin.

"Jiraya taught me alot of cool tricks." he replied and I chuckled.

"Seems like I'm going to need to be careful when we face off." I grin back and his eyes widen in surprise and a soft smile spread across his face.

I know I always treated him like delicate glass and never really acknowledging his strength but now I realize he is a force to be reckoned with.

The next contestants were called.

Sakura and Shikamaru quickly went down to the arena.

Naruto cheered loudly for our teammate.

Sakura grinned as she lightly stretched. I had been taken back that Gai trained her, he was a close combat nin and her close combat skills were lacking.

If she became a close range fighter our team would be a front battlefield squad with all close range fighters and two medics. If we learned more of Kakashi-sensei trade we could also become an assassination squad or if we used our kekkei genkai' s right an infiltration squad or even a sabotage squad . The possibilities were vary at this point.

Genma began the match and Sakura threw kunai with explosive tags at Shikamaru before retreating. Fighting Shikamaru in close range with his abilities was a risky and fatal move.

Sakura took a look at her surroundings. I'm guessing the whole long range studies she had were finally paying off.

She would engage him lightly and leave traps as she went. They were too obvious but Shikamaru seemed to get annoyed having to keep up with them and keep track if they connected.

For brief moments Sakura engaged him in taijutsu. Shikamaru was slightly pushed back by her raw strength. Sakura had a mean left hook and hook kick and it was obvious.

The battle was more of a strategy one. It was a drawn out battle to see who would fall in who's trap. Shikamaru was also sparingly using his jutsu, since this was a drawn out battle it was pointless to waste his chakra.

Shikamaru was also starting to leave traps of his own, it was like a game of shogi but in real life.

The civilians were rowdy but didn't seem to see the strategic play as they were cheering and screaming that they wanted to see a fight. Neither one of them budged and continued their game of cat and mouse.

That was until the traps were set off. Both had the other where they wanted the kunai and explosives went off they were both forced to dodge each trap moving them from one specific place to another and making a trap go off and before they knew it the field became a miniature battlefield.

Both of them were forced to dodge and whoever miscalculated a step would probably be pinned down by kunai, trigger an explosion or be trapped by a jutsu.

The crowd roared as they watch the final bits of the match play out.

Others watched in awe as the battle came to a climax.

The dust settled down and Sakura was breathing heavy unable to move. She stood infront of the hole where Naruto had bursted out.

Shikamaru was gritting his teeth as he held her in a shadow possession jutsu.

The crowd roared having watched their share of battle.

Sakura tried to move without avail.

"You should forfeit." Shikamaru stated and she frowned and closed her eyes.

"I forfeit." she stated she knew when she was beat.

Shikamaru let her go as Genma called the match. Sakura began healing her own injuries as she walked back to the waiting area.

"Why did you quit Sakura?" Naruto asked as he nearly pounced on her.

"I'm low on chakra wouldn't have been able to fight the next match and..." she showed me her light cuts and burns.

"I was injured." she mumbled as she healed herself.

"The judges will probably take your forfeit as a strategic move, and with the display you showed no doubt you'll be promoted." I say and Naruto thinks for a moment and nods.

"it's a display of skill, winning is just for the bragging rights." Sakura nodded and shrugged. she was practicing her medical ninjutsu on herself.

The next contestants were called but Kankuro quickly quit. He said he injured himself in traininng and was unable to fight.

The Procter nodded and my name was called along woth Temari-san

I flashed Sakura and Naruto a smile and jumped into the arena.

I hope you like the chapter.

I'm planning to finish the chunin exams next chap since I have been dragging out but I wanted to write fight scenes that weren't cannon and used the skills that I have gave them instead of the ones from cannon.

comment on whether Sasuke should leave the village or not.

rosymalik


	22. Chapter 22

Third Person POV

Both Kunochi landed infront of each other.

Temari a dirty blonde haired Kunochi of the sand wore a mocking smirk as she stared the younger red haired shinobi down.

Akumi on the other hand kept a neutral expression her mind calculating how to defeat the Kunochi and leave a lasting impression on the Judges and the Nobles watching the fight.

From what she had gathered from the last exam she knew Teamari was a wind style ninja whilst she was a earth natured shinobi, she also realized Temari was a long ranged ninja and that she used her fan to misdirect any thrown object meaning she would use her katana in this match.

Genma cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "hajime." he called out.

Akumi made a shadow clone directly behind her and pulled it inside of her, to civilian and those with untrained eyes it seemed that all she did was make a small smoke cloud to the rest they saw a glimpse of the shadow clone and knew to expect it to come in play later on.

Akumi also wasn't one to call out her attacks since she liked the element of surprise.

That was the spark that began the match. Temari brought her fan out getting ready to block as Akumi launched herself at her.

The crowd roared in excitement. None of the fights had been boring to watch thus far and the ones that had been were overturned by the climax of the fight and the previous boring parts of the fight that had dragged out were forgotten.

Temari moved quickly as Akumi's sword moved rapidly nearly killing her.

While Temari was busy dodging and blocking akumi's real plan started.

Her clone pulled her hands outside of her body and quickly began making long sequences of handsigns.

The shinobi crowd watched in amusement as the noticed the handsigns for genjutsu. The civilians only knew that when handsigns were involved it was usually Ninjutsu and whatever ninjutsu that took that many handsigns was something big.

Akumi and Temari were moving quickly neither of them seemed to be gaining the upper hand and both of their taijutsu was gaining cheers from the crowd.

Temari jumped back and swung her fan sending a gust of wind to akumi the wind left small cuts scattered all over akumi's body.

"Doton- ground spikes!" Akumi yelled as she used chakra to keep her feet on the ground. Temari was forced to dodge the spikes and sent another gust of wind hoping to keep akumi away.

Akumi dodged and was back to closing the distance between Temari and herself.

Akumi's clone never stopped making handsigns. After a sequence it would stop for a second and began the next sequence, there was seven different sequences that she kept repeating. The hands moved keeping out of Temari' s line of sight.

Kurenai, konoha' s genjutsu mistresses watched in amusement and excitement. She was amazed at how akumi was weaving a genjutsu of such a large scale without back up and I'm the midst of a battle. Not only that she was using seven small subtle genjutsu's to weave a large multilayer genjutsu the amount of layers she was adding was ridiculous and it had Kurenai on edge.

"Kakashi what kind of things have you been teaching your students?" She whispered to herself in shock three out of four members in team seven were passing the exam with flying colors.

Gai grinned as he watched his rivals genin triumph through the exam.

The rest of the rookies watched in awe at the battle. Temari was having a hard time with Akumi.

The longer the battle went on the less she could keep up but akumi wasn't even winded.

Akumi had the advantage of chakra that allowed her to keep going nonstop.

The crowd roared and cheered as they fought in close range when suddenly Temari' s body came to a sudden halt the moment akumi's clone pulled itself out of her body.

The Clone hovered over akumi's body. But the only thing Temari saw was the clone ripping it's way out of her body, the akumi she had been fighting becoming a limp vessel.

The thing that had ripped it's way out of akumi's body resembled the young red haired girl but her skin was peeled back and bubbled with acid burns. It had a wicked smile spread across its face her eyelids were peeled back and it was approaching her.

Temari tried to step back but her body was not responding well.

Temari felt a sharp pain in her abdomen her eyes slowly trailed down to see a kunai being pushed into her stomach.

"The Procter won't stop me, surrendering won't help you, all I want is to see you squirm in pain." the mangled body spoke as she slowly dragged the kunai.

" I'm going to show the world the cute little goodies you have hidden inside your body."

Temari tried to dispel the genjutsu she moved her chakra and did the handsigns but nothing happened.

'It's not a genjutsu, it's not a genjutsu!' she tried to scream out but she couldn't speak her vocal cords seeming to go numb as she tried to scream. Or maybe it was that she couldn't hear herself screaming that sent her in a frenzy.

She kept dispelling the genjutsu but nothing happened.

She slowly glanced at the Procter he was standing motion less with a stoic expression on his face a glazed look over his eyes.

Her breathing became labored as she noticed that the stadium was quiet they were all watching her silently the same stoic expression on their face.

She could feel the cold blade moving as she still tried to dispel the genjutsu but by now a cold wave of fear ran through her as she realized that this was her new reality.

She struggled but her body seemed to be held down by the monster that was torturing her.

She was screaming and trying to pull away the pain filled her senses. "I surrender! please please ahhhhhh !" she screamed in terror as she began to cry.

'I don't want to die,I don't want to die!' She screamed but she couldn't hear her own voice, her throat felt rasp as she screeched till her voice was hoarse.

The aching pain began to fade and the world around her seemed to crack. Her body shuddered and shook as her vision went black . The genjutsu had been strong enough to cause her to vomit and then fall unconcious

Everyone else saw akumi disarm then trap Temari who hadn't moved much after making the handsigns to dispel genjutsu.

That and that suddenly Temari let out a shriek her body began shaking and vomiting as she began to have a seizure followed by her pleads and surrender.

All akumi did was hold her securely with her chains until the Procter called the match.

The crowd roared at the ending most not knowing what the hell akumi did to cause the girl to loose her mind.

Akumi sighed and walked back to the waiting area.

The genjutsu she had used had been so complex and so layered that no matter how much she dispelled she would still find herself under the same genjutsu but just another layer of it.

"That was quite a feat. How many layer of that same jutsu did you make?" Kurenai walked up to akumi.

Kurenai had never had a mission with akumi but she had heard of her. The young prodigy who refused to be promoted, Kurenai had come to realize prodigy wasn't a name used lightly in this case.

"There were seven genjutsu parts. I made each genjutsu eleven times so there were seventy seven layers and she only managed to dispel Seventeen of them." Akumi stated and Kurenai stared at her wide eyed.

"Amazing." she muttered to herself , she couldn't help but feel relief that it wasn't one of her genin that had faced her.

Even if they were trained by her to recognize genjutsu's the amount of stress and mental strength to dispel 77 genjutsu's in seconds to be able to move and attack freely was something eveb a jonin would have trouble doing. Also who would expect 77 genjutsu's people usually give up after the 3rd one.

Temari was carried out in a stretcher and the next match was called.

The crowd was waiting excitedly for the last Uchiha to fight the Kazekages son.

Akumi looked around and noticed Sasuke hadn't arrived yet and that dosu never showed up.

"where's Sasuke and did dosu ever come?" She grumbled and sakura was taken back.

"He should be here." Sakura mumbled looking around.

Garra stood in the middle of the arena waiting for Sasuke when a sudden gush of leaves came.

Sasuke and Kakashi stood back to back, lucky bastards had the last match of the first round.

Kakashi whispered something to Sasuke before coming to meet us at the waiting section.

"So who's passed so far?" He asked with a closed eye smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Naruto passed and defeated Neji. Sakura almost passed but was outwitted by Shikamaru. I passed mine easily " I stated as I looked down at the fight.

They were circlingbaround each other displaying their distaste and probably talking shit to piss each other off.

Sasuke quickly attacked Garra his speed had improved alot since the last time I'd seen him fight.

"Kakashi-sensei you can'tlet them fight!" Naruto yelled with Shikamaru hot on his heels.

"That Garra guy, there's something wrong with him." Summary stated and I frowned.

" What do you mean?" I asked slightly concerned. "He, He isn't afraid to kill people and he's very unstable." Naruto stated.

"I know, I already talked to Sasuke about forfeiting if he starts becoming unstable and I've been training him to fight Garra specifically." Kakashi sensei stated as we watched Sasuke climb the side of the building and start the chidori.

I watched the handsigns. Ox, Rabbit Monkey. I memorized the sequence for future reference and down Sasuke went his chidori clashing against Garra's sand dome.

The crowd was silent and I felt a heavy atmosphere. I slowly pushed my chakra through me and notices Naruto falling asleep.

I heard a loud explosion go off and the ground shook. "The village is under siege !" a chunin yelled out.

"Naruto wake up we have to evacuate the arena!" I yelled as I sent a pulse of chakra through my brother dispelling the jutsu.

Kakashi-sensei instantly joined the fight. Sakura and I began waking up any shinobi that was trapped under the genjutsu.

"I have a mission for you. Aku-" kakashi sensei was cut off by an anbu landing neat us.

"Uzumaki Akumi, Jiraya has ordered you to come to the front lines. your mastery in chakra chains is of need to fight against the giant snake summons." he spoke, i quickly gritted my teeth.

"Naruto take care, sakura watch over my troublesome brother." I say and she nodded. "I'll watch over him akumi-chan."

I ran off following the anbu to the gates. I let my golden chains appear and whip down on the closest snake summon.

I land on a roof top and tug harshly as I wrap the chains around the snake holding it in place as the other shinobi attacked it to make it disappear.

"Akumi, make sure to grab as many of them as you can." Lord Jiraya yells as he used his oil jutsu to soak the snakes I held onto.

"hai!" I yelled out slightly irritated by his appearance. I let a fee more chains develop and start attacking the snakes.

Two anbu helped keep me protected as I fought and held down the snake summons. since they were trying to strike me down in order to stop our advancement in clearing out the summons.

I popped a few solider pills in my mouth in hopes that it kept my chakra brimming and that the side effects wouldn't kick in too hard.

sand and sound shinobi were pouring in from the damaged gates but our shinobi were striking them down quickly.

I managed to possess a couple bodies and use their chakra systems till I killed them to lower my own chakra exhaustion.

The entire village was a battlefield and all of us were quick at killing our enemies.

I lost count of how many people I killed their faces and deaths becoming a blur.

I was breathing heavily when the sand and sound shinobi began retreating.

Jiraya glanced at me. "You know I thought Naruto was exaggerating when he called you a prodigy or when they called you the best of your generation." he stated, I acted like I was ignoring him. That bastard sent my brother to the hospital for days.

"You were basically slaughtering Jonin level ninja. Your tactics and your kenjutsu, they might start calling you the second red death of konoha." he stated glancing at me.

I looked down, I don't want to be acknowledged for my ability to kill people. Everyone has already been calling me a prodigy in the arts of killing since I was a child... and it's not like I wanted to be a shinobi either.

The choice had been become a shinobi or stay in this cell for murdering citizens of konoha.

It was hard to say no when you're locked in a cell and don't even know what shinobi do so you agree on the closest thing to freedom.

"I'm already dubbed Demon spawn and child murder so another addition to the names doesn't matter ." I grumble sheathing my sword.

"we should go report to the old man anyway." I grumble tiring to go to the Hokage tower.

Hope the chapter was of your liking. i became inspired at Imagining the things akumi will tell Sasuke in his emo stage lol.

rosymalik


	23. Chapter 23

Third Pov_

It was the honorable third Hokage' s funeral, nearly the whole village had gathered to mourn the loss of their leader.

Konohamaru, the thirds grandson was crying his body shaking , his friend Naruto was also crying as he comforted the younger kid.

But Uzumaki Akumi stood silently her gaze fixed on the memorial that was placed.

It was unnerving to say the least. When she first heard of the news her strict facade slipped. She spouted out angry yells calling her informants liars and trying to shake the deceased man. Kept telling him that it wasn't funny and begging him to wake up.

But after that incident she had been painfully quite. Her gaze would at times be distant and she stayed close to her brother.

Her teammates were concerned, she had been opening up to them and all of a sudden she was blocking them out again. it had been days since she had last spoke.

"Akumi the funeral is over." Naruto sniffled as he tugged on his sister's shirt. He felt the tears swell up again as he saw his sister's slow and emotionless reaction.

It reminded him of how she would act when they lived in the orphanage and after he had moved back in with her after rehabilitation.

she gave a slow nodded and started walking to their apartment. "Naruto, don't you think akumiis taking the Hokage's death to hard?" Sakura whispered to her teammate.

"Were you guys close to him?" Sasuke asked noticing Naruto reaction to the news as well.

Naruto bit his lower lip.

"Yeah, she is taking his death pretty hard. But then again he was the only one that was there for her then." He mumbled.

"Then? You mean what happened in the orphanage?" Sasuke asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, I mean the aftermath of it." he mumbled looking down at the ground.

Flashback

Akumi had been healed, but there were several chakra suppression seals on her and she was curled up in the corner of a cell.

The civilian council was vivid and thirsty for the blood of what they called a unstable psychotic murder.

Timoro Detsume had been tortured, placed on trial and was on her way to serving her death sentence. But she wasn't the cause of the uproar.

instead the civilian council focused on Akumi, calling her the kyubi whore who manipulated the good citizen Timoro and forced her to do the demons bidding.

They spread elaborate stories about how the Kyubi was probably laughing at all of Konoha as his vessel and whore destroyed the village orphanage and turned it into a mass graveyard.

The small child wasn't really affected by the fear in people's eyes or their mistreatment and often mistaked them for kindness.

They could throw food on the ground, spit on it and she would think of them as kind and generous people for giving her free food.

This appalled the old Hokage. After her arrest that was done publically to place the civilians minds at ease. The old man would go to the child's cell everyday to teach her the difference from right and wrong.

At first she wouldn't understand being that they were so different than the norms she was used to.

Why was stabbing someone until they stopped moving so bad? Yes you had to throw them in a hole later on but in the end you could have done it because you loved them and that was good ... right?

As she slowly realized things, it began to plague her. The concept of death scared her more now. It was wrong and wasn't normal for parents to murder their children.

At night she would cry so loudly that her cell mates would complain about not being able to sleep in days.

She adjusted to the prison life quickly being that she was used to a routine life.

The Hokage was busy finding a loophole for the girl, making her bloodline carrier and a valuable survivor was enough to evade the death sentence but she didn't have many supporters.

But there were laws placed by the daimyo that even the Hokage couldn't ignore.

The old man paced and looked for a way out and he found it.

Her bloodline and a status of Shinobi could not only take her away from the clutches of the civilian council but keep her safe. The shinobi council understood what had transpired and weren't fooled by the rumors.

"Akumi, the Hokage wants to speak with you."

akumi looked up and nodded. "okay, Fugaku-sama. are you going to take me to his office?" she whispered clutching the hem of her shirt.

The Uchiha patriarch nodded as he opened the cell door.

He looked at the child with pity as she quietly followed after him. He opened the cell door and she quietly took his hand.

He lead her to an interrogation room where she greeted the old man with a quiet hello.

"Akumi, I know theses past few weeks have been hard with Naruto in the hospital and the new information that you've learned." he spoke calmly.

"You know they want to blame you instead of letting Timoro take the full blame. And I've finally come up with a solution. You'll be joining my shinobi ranks and be taught the shinobi arts." he stated and her eyes widened.

"Shinobi, that's what mama used to be, they kill people and are the village soliders. I... I don't want to kill, I don't want to fight, I never want to touch another kunai or weapon ever again." her voice squeaked and her breathing became labored.

The old man frowned. "They will kill you akumi, you know this, they fear your abilities and will kill you. What about Naruto, when he wakes up he will have no one, what about you, you have so much to live for. I promised myself and your parents I'd protect you and I've failed so far but I won't let either of you die on my watch." the old man's eyes became hard.

She began crying her shoulder trembling she unconsciously rubbed her hands on her thighs.

"But old man, I don't want to hurt people, I never want to kill again, I can't forget their screams and faces. At night I still hear them begging me to stop, I can still feel their warm blood all over my body and it makes me feel dirty. I don't like it, I hate it, please I'd rather die. I've seen too many... I have too much blood on my hands." she began to sob her voice trembling as she spoke. She was afraid of herself and wanted to run away.

He gently grabbed her hands. " I too have my hands coated in blood, I've been to wars and fought, I fought for the future of the village, my clan and my family. I too hear their voices and see their faces at night. but when you fight to protect what's precious to you it's okay. You aren't like Timoro, she may have told you to call her mother but she isn't your mother, her crimes aren't yours. You were taken advantage from." his voice was calm, stern and filled with authority, she listened to every word he said.

"Fighting and killing to protect your precious family and those you love isn't a crime. You aren't a murder, You saved your brother and yourself. Uzumaki Akumi and Uzumaki Naruto would be dead had you not acted. It's okay to want to be selfish and want to save yourself. Our hands might be dirty but our hearts are clean and pure. We didn't do it out of spite, anger or vengeance much less out of malice."

"Even if your hands are dirty with blood your still a good person akumi, you have a pure heart and feeling guilty is okay . it means your still human." he finished off as she bursted into tears. he pulled her in into an embrace.

"I don't want to die. I don't want to be killed with Timoro, I want to live and see my nii-chan I don't want to kill people but I'll be a shinobi, I'll be a shinobi if it means I get to live!"

"After Timoro's arrest, Akumi underwent major surgeries to correct the badly healed bones, and other abnormalities caused by that woman's constant abuse. I was, I was in a coma." Naruto stated his voice was calm.

Sakura and Sasuke listened closely when Naruto brought up his childhood, they were curious and wanted to know more.

"I had been starved and malnourished so badly half my organs shut down long before I was attacked, I'd lost so much blood and had been beaten so badly the nurses and doctors didn't even know what to do. They called in torture specialist to help them treat me and even they were horrified at how I looked."

sakura gulped at what Naruto said, she couldn't fathom how bad it was. Torture specialist were usually very unaffected by gore but for even them to be taken back, it must've been bad.

"I was in a coma for an entire year, By the time I woke up my sister was already a shinobi, she hates killing. She sometimes tries and scrub her skin off to try and take the blood off. " he added.

Sasuke couldn't help but remember the wave mission when Naruto mentioned Akumi' s hate of killing.

"The police chief Fugaku and the old man filled me in on most of what had happened while I was in a coma." Naruto stated and Sasuke froze.

"Fugaku, as In Uchiha Fugaku?" he asked and Naruto cocked a brow. "I don't remember his last name, but I haven't seen him since I was little. He had black hair and frown lines." Naruto stated.

"That... That was my father. He was murdered five years ago along with the rest of my clan." Sasuke muttered and Sakura slowly glanced at him.

Sasuke and Naruto both had the same expression on their face one of anguish and pain. It tugged on her heart strings, she couldn't help but feel like a jerk, she used to treat Naruto badly and hit him, and She would treat Sasuke like some Ultimate Trophy to show off and have. She was realizing that she hadn't ever been considerate of their situations. She felt bad and guilty.

"He was a good guy, ya know. He was really kind to Akumi. Used to always visit her while she was locked up in prison. she also told me he'd bring home made bento's from his wife so she could eat sometimes. She's been looking for him for a few years now. Guess she wasn't told he died." Naruto mumbled looking down a few tears trickling the side of his eyes.

Sasuke too was bitting his lip trying hard to control his emotions. Maybe his stern cold father was a better person than he originally thought.

"Not alot of people like us, ya know. I'm the demon and she's the demon whore who kills and apparently does my bidding. Because of our kekkei genkai some people started rumors saying it was us who made Timoro do what she did but... we were just another set of victims."

"People aren't that aggressive towards me, but they really hate her... It took me three months to walk again and one to get the machines off me. The old man was always there, he protected us. He protected us from the civilian council, from other shinobi and made sure Timoro couldn't get to us again. He made sure we had a home, had anbu escort. He also made sure we had a fridge full of food and money. " Naruto says in a calm voice.

"Everytime we were scared we would latch onto his Hokage robes and it felt like the safest place in the world. He was our shield against everybody that tried to harm us. I managed to escape the bigger backlash of the incident but Akumi didn't, he protected her from everyone and even herself. " Naruto sniffled.

"We both have this paranoia that she someway gunna return and hurt us, we know she's dead but the shit she put us through still manages to make us wake up in the middle of the night and make us think we are back in the orphanage. I guess that's why I always eat an insane amount of food all the time, I guess I'm afraid that this is all a dream and that i'll open my eyes and I'll be back in that bed begging to be fed and hearing her walk down the hall to the room I'm in. It's the same for Akumi." Naruto looks down.

Sasuke and Sakura listen to him in shock and disbelief. They never really thought their happy go lucky teammate was so mentally scared.

"Timoro feared the Hokage, she feared him and that's why even if it's just subconsciously we latched onto him. That's why we were so close to him, and that he never really showed a underline interest in our abilities. To some we were as good as breeding stock for new Uzumaki and to reform the Uzumaki clan." Naruto sighed.

"I guess I've said too much. " he muttered. Sakura instantly hugged him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for how I've treated you. I was so naive and dear god you've been through hell and back. I was a self centered brat and I want to you to know that no matter what you can count on me, I'm your friend and no matter what you can lean on me for support!" sakura stammered out as she cried.

she cried for his harsh life, for the inequalities and all the shit he and Akumi went through, because he was such a good honest person who didn't deserve what happened to him.

Naruto felt his chest ache, he felt happy and he wanted to cry. Guess the old man was right, maybe he could find people to trust.

"I'm here for you too." Sasuke stated placing his hand on his friends arm. Tears had swelled in the corner of Sasuke' s eyes .

"Now let's go get Akumi, I'll make sure she also knows that no matter what ill be there for her too, I don't care what happens, I care for you two with all my heart and I want her to know that she doesn't have to deal with the loss of the Hokage alone, we will be her shoulders to lean on." sakura wiped her tears.

Sasuke looked down. He felt a tug on his chest, Naruto and Akumi had spilled nearly their whole live out to them. They too went through the same kind of emotional trauma he went through. Maybe he should trust them too, maybe he would lay his burdens out to his three friends and let them in.

Maybe he didn't have to face his own demons alone.

I think this is a good stopping point. I just typed the entire chapter and to be honest i wanted to bring team 7 closer.

Sasuke is also opening up. and btw I can't stand how emotionless they make him and Sakura in fan fiction. in the anime and manga they clearly show they care for Naruto slowly but surely. sakura willing to drop out of the chunin exam because she wants Naruto to achieve his 'silly' dream.

Sasuke seeing Naruto as his best friend who is loud and annoying but he cares about.

my lil children don't get enough credit in fanfics tbh

comment what you think, I love having to analysis this alt Naruto child good

rosymalik


	24. Chapter 24

Third person POV_

Akumi had shut herself down. The only person she seemed to acknowledge was Naruto and things didn't really seem well off.

So Team Seven started their plan. In the mornings all Team Seven would gather at The Uzumaki residence.

Naruto had made a copy of the apartment key and handed it to his teammates. Sakura and Sasuke would get started on breakfast while Naruto woke up his Nee-chan and got her ready for the day.

She was quite and Naruto for once was the one taking care of her. How many years had she been the one to wake him up, get him groomed and dressed for the day then proceed to feed him?

As far as Naruto could remember it had been a daily thing and now the roles had switched.

Naruto carefully braided his sister's hair and sat her down in the dinning table. All team seven ate in silence. No words needed to be said.

They couldn't just push her into talking or force her to cheer up.

Each day was the same process and they would go out together, train together and spend time together. They would talk to her and ask her rhetorical questions.

Everyday she seemed to get better. She didn't need someone pressuring her to let her emotions out, just people to be there for her and not discard her for not reacting the way they wanted her to.

Slowly she began to listen to them when they spoke, nod or shake her head at the questions they asked her. Naruto for once was babying her.

It had always been the other way around. If Naruto wanted to eat Akumi would stop what she was doing to cook something for him. He had always been her top priority but now the roles had switched.

Sakura got happy when her teammate acknowledged other people. She was getting better and that made her happy.

They still had missions and reconstruction service since the attack left alot of districts in ruin.

"Pervy Sage wants to take me on a mission outside of the village. I'm leaving tomorrow." Naruto stated as the Team ate dinner together.

Akumi glanced at Naruto with a slight frown. "ill be back in a few weeks. But Sakura and Sasuke will stay here with you." Naruto pointed out and Akumi bit her lip.

"If you want I can sleep over to stay here with you." Sakura pointed out.

"I'll definitely keep coming over as well." Sasuke stated and Akumi glanced at both her teammates.

"Thank you..." she muttered out.

Everyone looked at her wide eyed. It had been a couple of weeks since they heard her voice.

"No problem Akumi." sakura smiled reassuringly and Akumi smiled slightly, tears swelling at the edge of her eyes.

At the gate all of team seven was saying their goodbyes. "Take care of him." Akumi spoke softly but sternly to Jiraya as they got ready to leave.

"Have a bit more faith on me kid." Jiraya chuckled ruffling her hair.

"You two make sure to take care of my big sister okay!" Naruto crossed his arms and Sakura placed her hands on her hips.

" Of course we will. Akumi is our best friend we will make sure she is perfectly safe." she pointed out and Sasuke nodded.

"We will keep an eye on her make sure she takes care of herself." Sasuke grumbled with a nod.

Naruto smile at the response. "Okay now that we have settled that I'm ready to go Pervy sage." Naruto smiled.

"We will be back soon." Jiraya stated and they were both off.

Akumi watched them leave, this was the first time she had to see her brother off and it felt odd. Sakura took note of the situation and gently tugged on her arm. "Let's go get some Ice cream, My treat." She whispered. Sasuke had already left saying he had a meeting with kakashi.

Akumi slowly nodded and both girls linked hands and walked to the shopping center to get some food.

"Sakura, I've always told you about my childhood but you never mention yours."Akumi pointed out as they sat in a park bench. Sakura blushed slightly. "Well there isn't much to tell, Unlike you guys I had a pretty normal childhood."She replied as she ate. Akumi cocked her head."And what was it like. I usually don't ask because it sounds weird but what is it like growing up normal?" Akumi asked and sakura sighed.

" I was very shy when I was little and Ami and a few of her friends bullied me. They claimed my forehead was the biggest they had ever seen. But my mother and father would always try and cheer me up. My mom is very nice and kind but she has a temper and likes things done right. My father is a bit goofy and like to tell jokes. He is terrifed of making my mother mad." Sakura started off. She told her what she remembered of her childhood and of how her an Ino had once been friends.

Akumi did mention that it had been a bit dumb to destory their friendship over a guy and suggested they made up. Akumi also commented on a few instances that her child had seemed semi nomal or if she had done something similar to Sakura as a child.

It was simple bonding but by the time they were back to the apartment they had become even closer friends.

Sasuke was laying unconcious in the hospital and the two teammates had been told it had been Uchiha Itachi who cause the poor boy to be hospitalized. Akumi was worried and they spent countless hours there hoping that he would wake up but that didn't see that happening anytime soon.

Three weeks had passed and Sakura was already studying as an official medic apprentice, apparently her great memory and chakra contol was giving her the edge to becoming a high tier medic. Akumi was training again and going to visit the Yamanaka more. Her rivalery with Ino also seemed to be blossiming as the blonde was training even more now.

Akumi was walking down the street reading a scroll on a B-rank earth Jutsu. "Hey Akumi long time no see." Akumi turned to see Kiba Inuzuka walking beside her. She cocked a brow." I guess it has been a while Kiba." She replied.

"Is Naruto back from his trip yet?" he asked her and she shook her head. "No not yet. But hopefully soon." She stated and Kiba nodded. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out and eat something together?" Kiba asked and she cocked her head, was he offering free food?

" You want to take me out to eat, As in you paying?" Akumi asked to clarify what he had asked, His cheeks flushed a bit and he nodded. "Y-Yeah. I mean it's only of you want to." Kiba stammered out. "Okay, sure. When?" She asked and he was taken back. "Really? UM how about tomorrow, We can eat at the Barbacue joint." He suggested and she nodded.

"Great! Then wear something nice! I'll pick you up at your place at around 8 is that alright?"He asked nervously.

"Okay." She nodded and he grinned at her as he was about to leave. "Right, it's a date then." He quickly left.

So a friendly date tomorrow that seemed nice. She arrived at the Tea shop Tenten, Sakura and Ino had already arrived and were sipping tea and eating dango. Hinata was obviously late and hadn't arrived yet. "Hey guys." Akumi took her seat and they all looked up at her.

"Akumi you made it. Welcome to the gossip club." Ino winked and Tenten rolled her eyes when did this become a gossip club? It's a just where we hang out after training." Tenten Pointed out.

"Have you heard how much we gossip? It might as well be a gossip club, anyway we just orderded your tea a few minutes ago." Ino stated.

"Thanks." Akumi stated as she took her seat. "I'm sorry I am late guys, I git caught up in training." Hinata had just arrived and was panting a bit from her sprint.

"Don't worry I just got here too." Akumi stated as she looked around. "Where's Sakura?" She asked and Ino responded. "She went to use the restroom, she will be back in a bit." She stated as the waitress arrived at the table with the drinks.

"So anything intresting happen?" Ino asked as she began sipping her tea. "Heard Ami is dating that kid with the lazy eye who dropped out our 3rd year." Hinata pointed out and Ino gasped. "No way!" Hinata nodded. "Yup I heard it from a Kiro Hyuga, who heard it frm Tisha Hado who was told by Eiko Namure when she saw them and asked. Eiko actually went up to them and asked." Hinata stated with a nod.

"Wait till forehead hears this. I guess there would have been few guys who would even like Ami because her attitude is shit. " Ino pointed out and Tenten nodded. "She tried to tell me I looked like a boy in a joint recess back in the academy when we were younger and I punched her in the nose. She never spoke to me again." Tenten added.

"What happened to this not being gossip club?" Akumi asked Tenten who flushed. "Well I can have my input in a conversation."

"Hey guys what did I miss?" Sakura asked and Ino's smile grew. "Guess who Ami is dating?" Ino asked and it seemed to peak Sakura's interest. "Ooooo who is the bitch dating?!" She asked eagerly. "She is dating Lazy eye Hiyo." Ino smirked. " No way! " Sakura asked settling down on her chair and sipping her tea.

"Yes way." All the girls chorused. Sakura smiled widely and took a deep breath. "Details. I want details." she smiled

"So we gunna train right?" Tenten asked and they all nodded as they were already paying for their meals. "Yeah of course we are Tenten, Also you guys want to come over at my place tomorrow night around 7 p.m? " Ino asked and Akumi was about to agree but she suddenly remembered Kiba.

"Of course we can-" Sakura was cut off by akumi."I won't be able to I have a date tomorrow." She pointed out and all the girls froze. "What!!!!" they all gasped.

Akumi cocked a brow confused at why they were all shocked. "You have a date?!" Sakura yelled in shock while Ino grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "When were you planning on telling us?!" Ino was red because she gasped so hard.

"W-well I, It's just a date I didn't think much of it." She stammered out. "A date is something pretty big akumi." Tenten pointed out. "T-They're right Akumi, Anyway who was it?" Hinata asked.

"I-It was Kiba, We ran into each other today he asked me if Naruto was back and then he asked me if I wanted to eat out with me. I said y-yes..." Ino squealed cutting Akumi off before she could finish. "Oh my god, He even asked if Naruto was back meaning he is wary of your brother, This like a forbidden love novel!" She spun akumi around.

"What did he say, how did it come to be a date?!" Hinata asked eager to hear the details. Akumi was flustered and was beginning to turn a deep shade of red. "Well then after saying yes he said he would pick me up at 8 and then smiled before saying it was a date then and waved goodbye." Akumi stuttered out.

"She's younger than me and already going out in dates." Tenten groaned and akumi was confused. "Why are you guys so excited, It's just a friendly date." Akumi pointed out and all of them gasped.

"Of course not, He must be deeply in love with you to ask you out on a date. He will probably confess his undying love to you." Sakura swooned and Akumi turned a bright shade of red. "W-what, You really t-think so." She asked in a soft whisper making Ino squeal.

"She's flustered! Gyahhh! Fuck coming over to my house. We have to go to Akumi's and get her ready for her date with K-I-B-A!" Ino swirled akumi around. Akumi was so flustered she put Hinata's flustered ways around Naruto to shame.

"Wait! Are you now realizing what he meant when he said date?!" Tenten asked and Akumi meekly nodded. "Oh my god you and Naruto are both really dense." Hinata mumbled in realization. "I know what I have to do, I will have to ask Naruto-kun on a date. If Akumi-chan being the smart one can't understand the signals Kiba-kun has been giving her since the Chunin exams, then Naruto-kun hasn't understood mine either." Hinata stated her new resolve but her voice was so gentle and soft it just sounded to kawaii.

"Wait, Akumi do you think Kiba is cute?" Sakura asked and Akumi was so red that her face matched her hair color. "W-what?" She stammered out confused and flustered. All three of the girls squealed. "We have to put off training, We have to go buy akumi something cute to wear for her date!" Ino chirped and the other girls nodded in agreement.

"You look so ... CUTE!" Ino squeaked as she put lipgloss on akumi.

Akumi shuffled in embarrassment as she patted her mint green sundress down. " D-do you really think so?" She mumbled and they all nodded. " Wow akumi you have an ass for days girl." Tenten laughed and akumi blushed. "I'm not sure, I just ... I've never been without my ninja tools or worn a dress since I was really young." Akumi pointed out and sakura put her arm around Akumi's shoulder.

"For 5 hours we looked for the perfect dress and shoes. Then we trained long and hard to find a perfect make up look. We endured an all nighter to talk about boys, Hobbies and Ninja training and then perfected the art of power naps and indulging in as much junk food as possible to achieve the perfect first date for you. You are the first to take a step into the dating world. Ino and Hinata can't really date much being that they are clan heirs and if they date for too long they might end up in some crazy arranged marriage by their clan elders. So you will be the first of us to date." Sakura gave a long speech.

"Don't let us down." Tenten placed her hand on Akumi's shoulder. "O-Okay." Akumi whimpered as the door bell rang and all the girls used their ninja skills to hide from view. "C-coming." Akumi called out.

Her face was bright red as she was about to open the door. She glanced back one last time to only be able to see the white of her friends eyes as they all gave reassuring nods which didn't feel as reassuring.

'It's like they are sending me off to a battle.' Akumi thought to herself as she opened the door.

Kiba was all dressed up in civilian clothes. Akumi could smell his heavenly smelling cologne from where she stood. "Ready to go on our date?" Kiba asked and Akumi blushed so hard she could swear he could feel the heat radiating from her cheeks. She meekly nodded and closed the door behind her.

The girls watched the two of them leave from the window still. "Do you think I'm pretty Forehead?" Ino asked and Sakura cocked a brow and both Hinata and Tenten were confused. "Yeah why?" She asked and Ino pouted. "Because how come none of us have been asked out before?" And with that the girls sulked and proceeded to eat all the Ice cream in akumi's fridge.

Hey guys I wanted to end this with a ship and a cute girl time and friendship. Honestly they would be squad goals.. smh

RosyMalik


	25. chapter 25

Third person POV_

Naruto stirred in his sleep. His body felt stiff and he could barely move. The attack he received from Kabuto had nearly killed him.

He slowly opened his eyes, His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest. Where was he? What had happened? Endless questions ran rampage in his head as he tried to get up.

He was starving. When was the last time he had eaten? He could feel the horrid yet familiar feeling of his stomach rumbling, his body felt weak and heavy. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest in panic.

'No, I'm going to starve!' he screamed internally as his body jolted up.

The occupants in the room were startled at the blond boys sudden reaction. He looked like a frightened animal looking around the room his jaw clenching and unclenching. "Your up, I'm glad to see you are- " Tsunade couldn't finish her sentence because he had jumped up and was frantically looking for something.

"Hey kid. Are you alright?" Jiraiya asked confused at Naruto's sudden attentiveness. Naruto glanced at him and blinked before he saw the groceries on the table behind him. "Food." Naruto stated barely above a whisper.

His body ached from hunger, if he didn't eat at that moment he felt as if he was going to go insane. He hurried passed them and teared the bag open. There were raw uncooked vegetables, meat and other things that Shizune was going to cook.

"Oh your hungry, I was about to begin cooking. " Shizune stated as she was putting on a apron. Jiraiya looked at the boy wearily. But before they could say anything else Naruto was hastily shoving all the food in his mouth.

"What the hell kid." Tsunade stood up from her seat as she watched him eat everything he could lay his hands on. At the moment Naruto did not care, He wanted to do anything to get rid of the feeling inside of his empty stomach.

"What are you doing brat!?" Tsunade yanked Naruto back by his jacket but Naruto easily slipped it of and didn't stop. 'A Compulsive Overeater?' Jiraiya thought to himself as he saw his God son eat everything no matter how bitter, spicy or unhealthy it was.

To be honest it was like when Naruto ate his favorite ramen eating one second, the next he's eaten 3-4 bowls. Naruto came to a hasty stop as he realized that the three adults were watching him in shock.

He wasn't in the orphanage, He wasn't actually starving or anything like that. He had just panicked slightly, Over reacted to waking up hungry and in pain.

He looked over at them a light red tint of blush dusting his cheeks. "I-uh- sorry about that?" it sounded more like a sheepish response to seeing him in the state they had.

"Honestly brat, Did you really just take a bite out of that raw piece of beef?" Tsunade stated taken back by Naruto's odd actions.

Naruto blushed an even brighter shade of red. "Uh... that was an accident."He stuttered out.

'For kami's sake Sensei why are minato's kids so fucked up in the head.'Jiraiya thought to himself as he was finally witnessing what Inochi called Naruto compulsive overeating habits or in other words his binge eating.

"I guess we will have to restock for the trip."Jiraiya stated not making a big deal about so that Naruto wouldn't feel to embarrassed and close himself off to them.

Akumi POV

We walked in and picked out a booth. "You were awesome in the exams you know, Kurenai-Sensei says that with the genjutsu you casted you could become a specialist in that area." he pointed out after we received our menus. I looked up at him and licked my lips slightly.

"There are quite a few ninja specialist who have offered me apprenticeships and specialized career pathways. But I am not sure on what I want to be. What about you have you picked a specialization?" I ask him trying to steer the conversation off of me. I disliked having to talk much about myself. The less people knew the better

"I would specialize in tracking and front lines. Our team is tracking based and we all decided to specialize in that ." Kiba pointed out as the waitress was coming toward us. "Our team is front line but to be honest I might go to espionage or assassination they are more suited for me, But that is something for me to think about in a later date." I add as we greet our waitress and tell her what we want to eat.

Dinner was pleasant and it was better than staying at home sulking. To be honest I tried to keep everything and anything about me as vague as possible. I also had a bit of a hard time with responding to him. I wasn't sure how to react to this whole eating out on a date kind of thing.

For the most part I think any of the other girls were far better suited for dating and going out kind of stuff. They were feminine soft and knew how to carry on normal conversations but I on the other hand.

Lets just say that I'm more used to people avoiding me like the plague to have any real social skills. To be honest the people who I spoke to the most were Hiruzen, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei and Sasuke, the latter three were very recent addition to my sole list of two people who even dared keep conversations with me without wanting to run off or being forced to.

Although recently Sakura had taken me to go out and have tea with Tenten, Ino and Hinata but I was usually quiet and simply enjoyed my tea while listening to the gossip.

Kiba walked me home wearily since it was the Red light district. Prostitutes and geisha were out and men were in and out of brothels and gambling houses. There were also questionable noises coming from alley ways but that was some women aka prostitutes earning their living.

"It's pretty rowdy here at night." Kiba grumbled as he looked around seeing a group of ninja toast to making it back alive from a mission. "It is but living here you get used to it." I stated as we made it back to Naruto's and my apartment.

"Thank you for the date, It was quite pleasant." I bow meekly and he shook his head.

"No, thank you for giving me a chance to take the most beautiful girl in the village out to eat." He stated with a grin and my face flushed I don't know how to respond to these kinds of things. I'm more used to threatening people than... well than doing these kinds of things.

"I-I, Kiba-kun." I stammered out as he took my hand in his and placed a light kiss on the back of my hand. I felt my cheeks burn a bright red at his actions as I stared at him wide eyed.

"Thank you for bringing me home." I mumbled gently holding my hand as he grinned at me.

"I couldn't just let you walk home alone, even though you are strong it's only polite to escort your date back home." He stated and I nodded my head slightly as I was left in a daze.

Of course I was strong and people knew that. That is why no body ever bothered to walk me home or treat me like this before.

"I'll see you some other time alright." he added and I nodded in reaffirmation. I had fun, I was treated kindly and to be honest I would go out with him again.

"Thank you once more Kiba-kun." I say adding an honorific to his name and he grined wider.

I slowly opened the door and glanced back at him giving him a small smile.

I walked in and closed the door behind me. My head was spinning and I let out a shakey sigh. I was happy and in a daze about todays events. I couldn't help the small smile on my face.

"Akumi are you back?" my bedroom door opened and out of the frying pan and into the fire, All of them were here to interogate me. "Neh how was your date Akumi-chan!"

Somehow I was following Sakura around town. We had stopped by Ino's parents flowershop and got Lee and Sasuke some get well flowers.

I looked around the shop and noticed that there was one pot of flowers there, Spider lillies.

"Hey Ino, How much do you sell these for?" I asked and she blinked. "You like them? They are Lycoris radiata. We sell them at 100 ryo. They aren't that popular since they represent never seeing somebody again and are pretty much associated with death." She stated and I cocked my head as Ilooked at the beautiful flower.

How ironic, the flower I loved the most meant death and a symbol for funerals. "I'll buy them. Do you have any more or any seeds of these?" I asked and Ino picked the pot up and took it to the counter. "I can check, How many seeds do you need?" she asked and I couln't help and think for a moment.

"As many as you can sell." I say firmly

"Honestly that is a ridiculous amount of seeds... or should I say bulbs." Sakura stated as I carried a giant sack of flower bulbs of all shapes and sizes.

"I like them, Naruto would always put spiderlillies in my hair when we were little. We hid in the flower patches together sometimes as well." I say with a small smile. "They are my favorite kind of flower." I say holding the bag close.

I notice Sakura mouth slightly tighten but she didn't say anything. "How about we take the sack back to your apartment and then head to the hospital. It must be heavy carrying it around. " She stated and I nodded.

That day we walked around the village and visited Sasuke. I was concerned that he had yet to wake up. I wonder who attacked him and if He was even going to wake up.

I anxiously waited for my brothers return. The days till Oct.10 were counting down and he had to be back by then. It was the endings of August and soon September then it was that month. I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I watered the pot of Spider lillies I bought from the store.

I sighed as I looked around the house and stretched. Sakura had gone home today. I was wearing my ninja gear and training clothes. I slipped on my shoes and locked the door behind me as I left.

I signed my name at the village gates and stretched as I began my long morning jog around the village. I kept running until it was a bit past noon and then stopped by ichuraku to get a meal.

I ate in silence something I had become unused to my teammates and brother always being with me. " Arigato old man, the food was delicious." I paid old man teuichi and he smiled.

"Don't worry akumi, your brother will be back soon."He smiled as he took the money, I offered him a small smile and nodded. I walked to the training ground and began my muscle training.

For a few hours I spent mindlessly working out and then began my Katas. I swiftly followed through with them using a training post as a dummy to practice my strikes. I wore thick leather fingerless gloves to help ease the burden on the strikes and reduce the damage on my hands so that I could go on longer. I was sweating profoundlessly as I worked out non-stop.

I kept going until it was nearly sunset and then I finished off with training with weapons. By the time it was dark I picked up all of my equipment and headed home.

Like always the crowd split and let me through as I walked the streets I didn't mind by now. I had the nick name of the demon child so it was a given.

I tiredly walked into a bar and sat on a stool. "Can I get a turkey sandwhich and orange juice." I grumble too tired to go home to actually cook and not motivated since there was no one to cook for.

The bartender grunted and gave me a nod as he told the cook what I wanted to eat. I watched in amusements as some ninja got shitfaced drunk and how they laughed and chattered loudly.

To be honest I was a regular, although I didn't drink I did enjoy the atmosphere. Most shinobi didn't even glance at me or see me as a threat. If they did they must be some paranoid insane shinobi. Honestly everyone who has a headband is a certified killer if your only afraid of one who wasn't even high rank then by all means you should quit your career and live your life out as a civilian for gods sake.

I watched as they were being loud and rowdy. When my food arrived I ate in peace amused by the stories I could hear other shinobi chat loudly about.

After finishing and paying for my food I left the bar and once again I was surrounded by civilians who avoided me like the plague.

I made it back to the apartment, unlocked the door and walked inside. I took my shoes and headband off and dragged myself to the bathroom.

I stripped my clothes off and glanced at my back. I had always been covered with deep ugly scars but now my entire back was disfigured, guess medical ninjutsu wasn't enough to leave it looking a little better.

I sighed and began washing my body, scrubbing off the grim and dirt. I laid in the steaming tub for a long while letting my aching muscles soak. Unlike Naruto I didn't have his healing ability. From what the old man had told me the fourth sealed something inside of Naruto.

It was probably the ninetails but that didn't mean that Naruto was the nine tails. That only meant the nine tails was inside of him.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I sneezed and I took that as my cue to get out of the bath. I dressed back into my Pajama's and went to sleep. It was funny to think that this is what I had done for an entire year while Naruto had been in a coma.

Then again the same routine continued up until Naruto graduated. My previous team and I hadn't been close and they only talked to me when we had missions. I can't say our sensei didn't try to mend relations on the team up but he was killed on an A rank mission and by then the team had been disbanded.

In the morning it was the same proceess, I woke up got dressed, ate, and then watered my plants before leaving. I was outside of the village gates stretching to get ready to jog and my day was off without a hitch.

By nearly midmorning as I was about to make it to the north entrance I notices a person bright orange clothes, a white haired pervert and two women. I felt myself run faster at the sight. I pumped chakra in my muscles as I ran towards him and picked him up.

"Naruto!!!!!" I squealed louder than I had in my entire life. I hadn't even realized how worried I was and how much I had missed my big brother until I was twirling him around while hugging him.

"A-k-u-m-i." I heard naruto slowly gasp out as his face was turning a dark shade of blue. I blushed in embarassment of nearly squeezing him to death.

I set him down and he gasped for air. "Sorry about that." I say sheepishly as I was about to use my medical ninjutsu to promote oxygen into his cells to help him catch his breath. "Nee-chan i've missed you too." Naruto wheezed out as I pressed my hands on his chest and cocked my brow.

Most of his main heart muscles had protien and lactic acid build up indicating that he had been healed recently, meaning that at somepoint he had gotten hurt.

"Hey brat, I told you I would bring your brother back in one piece." Pervy Baka sage stated smuggly. "Nee-chan this is Grandma Tsunade and Shizune-nee." Naruto stated and I glanced at both women before pulling away from Naruto and bowing.

"You know medical ninjutsu." Tsunade asked amused and I nodded. "I graduated the medical studies a few years back, Tsunade-hime." I say recognizing the name of the Slug princess.

I then turned to look at the Perverted Baka infront of me. " I thought I told you to take care of my brother and make sure he didn't get hurt, You irresponsible old man, Gah I knew my brother should have not gone with you!" I say as I grab Naruto and hug him protectively.

"Mah mah, he got himself injured. It wasn't a big deal." Jiraya baka tried to waive it off and I frowned. "Akumi-nee your going to give yourself a headache if you keep getting mad at Pervy sage." Naruto pulled himself away.

I clicked my tongue and looked away. "Grandma Tsunade, Shizune-nee this is my twin sister the one I told you about." Naruto grinned as he introduced me.

"Well kid, I like you already."Tsunade grinned and glanced at Jiraya who paled at the duo infront of him, A little girl dead set on causing him pain and his teammate who could punch him to the ground... Not a pretty combination.

Hey guys ! I have a few more ideas for this book and am still cominng up with an ending that I like. Tell me what you guys think. I like discussing the logic of why I write what I write and why it makes sense to me lol.

Rosymalik


	26. Chapter 26

Akumi POV _

I watched in amusement at Tsunade's chakra control, The precision and the way it moved and reacted to the body. The way she had enough precision to move the nerochemicals inside of Sasuke's mind to actually wake him up was mind boggling.

Sakura was there as well watching with interest. Both of us being medics and all we could see the amount of skill Tsunade had.

Sasuke stirred and slowly opened his eyes and I let out a breath I had been holding. "You're finally awake Sasuke."I say helping him sit up. They had already removed his feeding tube which they had put after he hadn't awaken after the second day.

"Here drink some water."Sakura Gently offered and Sasuke was looking around. "You've been in comatose for about a month." I told taking the cup from Sakura's hand and pressing it to his lips.

"We need to get you oriented then you can fill us in on what the hell happened, Is that understood."I say stubbornly knowing how Sasuke was when he wanted to be stubborn and do his own thing.

He hesitsantly took the cup and drank some water. Naruto hurried into the room a look of relief etched across his face as he saw Sasuke.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and frowned, he basically threw the cup at Sakura as he tried to stand up. "Fight me, Fight me narut-" I was furious.

Who the hell does this bastard think he is?! We aren't his maids and he spilled water on Sakura and I in his haste to get up.

My body reacted and I punched him so hard on the jaw he fell back on the bed. He looked over at me wide eyed.

"Who the hell do you think you are spilling water on?! HUH?!? You think you can go get yourself placed in a coma and then wake up like if it was nothing? In your condition the only way you are getting out of bed is over my dead body, and to be frank good luck on that you shrimp I'll end you the second you put a foot on the floor." I hissed I let out my killer intent and crushed the glass cup in my hand as I felt my hair rise in an ominous manner.

Sasuke stared at me wide eyed and scooted back slightly. "Ne Akumi-nee, your bedside manners still need alot of help. You can't threaten a p-patient." Naruto stepped back as I slowly turned to him.

"And aren't you suppose to be resting as well? That wound you received might be healed but you shouldn't be straining yourself. So tell me Nii-chan. What are you doing out of bed." I say omnious as he took a few more steps back.

"I w-wanted to check u-up on Sasuke-t-teme." He stuttered out and I slowly got up. "I told you I would bring you here in a wheel chair when he got up.

"B-but Granny Tsunade says I-I'm healthy and that I am allowed to move around just not t-train to hard." He stuttered out. "Still I told you to rest." I growl out and he gulped looking at the other two for help and they both looked away, Sasuke tenderly holding his cheek while on tear ran down his cheek from pain.

"Traitors." Naruto whispered as tears swelled in his eyes.

"And that is what happened. After that we returned to the village." Naruto was laying beside sasuke 'resting' and I was content knowing that they got along so well that they were sharing the hospital bed.

"So itachi is your older brother, huh." I say crossing my arms and Sasuke nodded. "But I don't understand why he is after Naruto, What is so special about you dobe?" Sasuke asked and Naruto stiffened.

"Sasuke, Itachi stated that they were after something inside of Naruto. Our Kekkei genkai's are very sought for. I also think Naruto inherited a stronger life force so his wounds heal faster than mine, He might also out live all of us because of how strong and dense his chakra is. Had our mother lived she might've out lived us as well, I researched her a bit and found that our mother had reserves large enough that she was able to hold down the nine tailed kyubii on the day of our birth hence why we were at the site of attack when we were found." I say crossing my arms. Naruto sat up.

"You knew things about our mother?!" He yelled wide eyed with tears trickling his eyes. "I snooped around the Ninja registration and looked through the files of every shinobi that died that day a few years back. I found her name but never had a chance to view her information since the old man Hokage would have noticed. Since there wasn't a Hokage recently I got in a bit easier." I grumble as I reached inside my shirt and pulled out a picture.

"I found this, Turns out that Fugaku knew our mother and she must've been friends with the Hokage, But the only person I was unable to Identify was the woman with black hair." I say handing them the picture.

Our mother Kushina Uzumaki was smiling while standing beside a black haired woman that was holding a small toddler with the Uchiha crest on his back and Fugaku was behind her and the fourth Hokage was there in civilian clothes smiling as well.

Sasuke stared at the picture wide eyed. "That's my mother, and my father." He mumbled as he looked at the picture.

I frowned. "Your mother and ours must've been good friends." I say looking away trying to hold back tears.

"She was so, she was really pretty. She looks alot like you nee-chan."Naruto sniffled as he began crying slightly. "Yeah, she was. I saw her Autopsy file. apparenlty she had already given birth to us or she gave birth to us in the battlefield while holding down the nine tails. She must've been dying from blood loss of the birth and..."I felt the tears running down my eyes.

"She was struck by the nine tails claw. Apparently all of her organs were ripped out and she died after the Third hokage arrived when she ensured to hand us over to him, I guess the old man was right she only had enough time to name us before she finally died." I say wiping my eyes.

Naruto was crying holding the picture close to his chest. Sakura was rubbing his back and trying to soothe my crying. My jaw hurt from holding back the tears. My muscles were tense and it hurt keeping myself composed.

"Sasuke you mentioned that the man in the picture was your father correct? So is... um so is Fugaku dead as well?" I asked quietly and he slowly nodded. "Ah, I see. I guess I will never be able to show him my gratitude for helping me all those years ago." I say nodding taking in a deep breath and holding it for a second while I tried to hold back tears.

"Were you able to find anything else out?"Naruto asked and I shook my head. "The rest of her files must be in the IT unit. I was able to find her autopsy, birth certifiacate and death certificate and that picture. No mission records or medical records. They must be well hidden." I say. "But her birth certifiacate did say she was Princess Kushina Uzumaki from the land of Whirlpool. Guess we are from royal blood." I say with a small chuckle.

"Akumi-nee your jokes suck." He chuckled slightly as he wiped his tears.

"Sorry, can't help it." I say.

"So you think you can kill your genius brother with just the chiori?" I deadpanned trying to point out Sasuke's flawed logic.

"Look I am not saying you can't defeat him but you haven't mastered your Sharingan, you haven't specialized in your fighting technique and you aren't even researching everything that went down that night. You are also trying to take the advice of your Psychotic older brother." I say sipping my tea.

"Then what am I suppose to do?" Sasuke snapped making people glance at our table. "Maybe killing his best friend made him Psycotic and kill everyone in the clan or maybe all that power rushed to his head. You don't know anything about that so called power." Sakura pointed out.

"And I thought we had a crazy childhood."Naruto grumbled as he stuffed Dango in is mouth. "Then what am I suppose to do?!" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Have you tried to find out who Itachi had connections to? Anbu seniors usually train their kohai and well the leaf is known for creating crazy strong ninja." I pointed out.

"It's also known for driving their Genius to an early grave or insane. Take your pick. Sakumo Hatake commited suicide, Itachi killed his whole clan, Orochimaru killed and tortured villagers, Madara uchiha went rogue. The list goes on Yamanaka Chi went rogue in the middle of the third war. And each one of them had their motivation." I say rolling my eyes.

"Don't think I haven't spent months in the Psycotic ward not to know the kind of crazy strong shinobi they have locked up in there. Although some are fixed up and sent back out to the fighting. Ninja Villages are fighting machines and as long as you have at least one person keeping you rooted you stay sane." I added and he looked down.

"Thats... thats horrible." Sakura stated and I nodded. "Academy students aren't told the statics of shinobi who go temporarily insane, civilian made shinobi are more than likely to go insane. Clan children are basically breed from lines of people who's genetics have evolved enough to disassocate with killing, Basically natural selection." I say shrugging.

"Some people don't handle their first few killings that well and with every mission involving a shinobi killing someone they get a small mental evaluation, well at least when you start killing after a while only if you look like you were traumatized or it was a comrades death do they do a mental check." I add.

"So you don't get a mental check?" Sakura asked and I shook my head. "Nah, I am over the after shocks. But I do have a mental evaluation every month, naruto's is every two months. But then again we watched kids murdered everyday so we are a... you know... special cases." I say.

"Akumi-nee." Naruto frowned since he hadn't told them about his check ups since he was a bit embarrassed. His cheeks were flushed.

"Tch I have checks as well, But I thought I was the only one. Mines are every six months." Sasuke stated leaning back and looking sheepishly. "Are you guys telling me that I am the only one considered stable enough to not go to a therapist?" Sakura muttered.

"Please take care of us Sakura, we the mentally depraived ones." I joke around and she let out a sigh. " Might as well learn as much as I can through my medical classes because you all need help." She sulked and I couldn't help but hold back a laugh.

"I wonder if sensei goes as well?" I say. "Go where?" I jump as I hear Kakashi sensei. "Sensei?! We were just talking about you, Do you have therapy sessions as well?" Naruto asked rather loudly.

Kakashi sweatdropped. "Most ninja don't like to talk about our therapy sessions with the Yamanaka. What has stirred the converstaion to this unholy topic?" he asked.

"I was commenting on how Sasuke shouldn't listen to anything Itachi has to say to him. The guy is like clinically insane. Then proceeded to say that all of the stronger ninja had a few screws loose." I say and Kakashi took a seat at our table.

"Here I was coming to talk to you about training but it seems m cute Genin are busy discussing mental health." Kakashi sighed.

"In a sense you are right, Have you seen the Jonin. Yeah there is something not right about them all. But most of us do go to therapy to make sure that everything is alright up here. It's useless to train and become strong if you can't keep your mental health... healthy."Kakashi stated and I deadpanned at him.

"You didn't answer the question sensei." I say and he sighed. "It's mandatory that most of us go, just like you akumi. I had your therapist come and ask me to make sure you didn't go MIA when your therapy sessions came." he stated making me blush because he switched the situation on me.

"I only did that when I was younger." I stammer out embarrassed.

"Sensei did you know itachi?" Sasuke asked and sensei sighed. "Yes, but apparently I didn't know him too well. I didn't see it coming, the whole massacre either." Sensei sighed and we were all taken back. "How did you know him?" I ask and he hummed. "Just circumstances. They said A genius teaching another genius was a good idea, they put him under my guidance for a long while. but that is in the past now." He states.

"Anyway, training tomorrow at 7 a.m." He vanished in a poof of smoke.

"Was itachi an anbu?" I asked turnining to Sasuke. "Yes, why?" He was confused.

"Haven't you done your research on Kakashi sensei? He was a Genin at 5, Chunin at 6 and Jonin at 14. Anbu at the age of 14 and Anbu captin at 16. If itachi was put under his care then that means Sensei was Itachi's senpai and possibly teacher since Anbu captain train the newcommers. Meaning he also trained Itachi and even he doesn't know what caused Itachi snap. Honestly you guys have to get better at looking underneath what everyone says. He gave us clues." I say looking down at my tea cup.

"Seems like we are learining more and more about ya'lls past." Sakura stated as she sipped on her tea. Both boys grunted in agreement.

Tsunade was made hokage and there was a large festival which lasted days. Construction was proitized since the winter months were coming.

The hospital was being reformed and all Medically trainined shinobi and personal were retrained and taught Tsunade's current methods and new discoveries meaning Sakura and I spent alot of time in the hospital studying.

Kakashi-sensei spent alot of time training the boys when he wasn't called out on missions and Kiba would bring me flowers every once in a while at the hospital and Naruto was getting suspicious of the amount of red roses I was coming home with.

But I had no idea on how to tell him about the date or how I did kinda liked Kiba.

Also naruto and I had gone to the the graveyard dedicated to all of what we called our fallen siblings. The Orphanage had been torn down and a memorial was placed there and a seperate graveyard was placed there, Some tombstones had no names while some did. Every grave was covered in red spiderlillies so patches were everywhere.

We decided to turn the graveyard into a small spiderlilly garden. Before we always had spider lillies grow here naturally seeming like if death was always present here. We stopped by and watered the flowers if there hadn't been much rain otherwise we barely came here.

Our birthday had finally arrived. Naruto wasn't beaming or smiling. Our birthday marked two different mass murders. One was the kyubii attack and the second was the Greenleaf orphanage Massacre.

We dressed in black and I had packed a lunch for us. We planned to spend the day cleaning the graveyard stones and tending to the weeds and moss that had grown in the area.

We had taken to doing this every year since it happened. In a way all of those children were like siblings to us. We all suffered together and by chance only Naruto and I survived. We managed to escape the same fate. They weren't as lucky.

"Do you have all of the tools?" I asked Naruto as he glanced over the bucket full of gardening tools. "Yeah. everything is here, rags, shovels, rakes, gloves and anything else we might need." He grumbled a sad somber look to his usually grinning face.

"Then I guess we should go." I say picking up the picnic basket after slipping on my shoes. I opened the door to see Sakura grinning widely with two presents in hand, Sasuke and Kakashi sensei behind her.

"Happy Birthday Akumi, Naruto!" She cheered, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei doing the same but just not as cheery.

"You guys." Naruto instantly began tearing up at the sight his eyes filling with tears before they streamed down his face. He sniffled loudly and wipped his already running nose with the back of his hand.

I felt my eyes water as well. Sakura looked confused for a second as she took in our appearance. We were wearing the same clothes we wore for the Thirds funeral.

"We thought we would bring you guys presents since it is your birthday." Sasuke stated slightly confused. I glanced at Naruto who was trying to calm down. "We brought gifts." Kakashi sensei stated and that made naruto sniffle even more.

"You guys have no idea how much this means to us." I say my voice slightly trembling as I held back my emotions.

"What were you guys planning on doing today? I hope we aren't interrupting any plans."

"No. It's fine Sakura-chan. We were just going to visit the other kids." Naruto sniffled out.

"Please come in." I say stepping to the side and letting them inside the apartment.

The lights were off and the natural sunlight kept the apartment well lit.

"This is for you akumi and this is for naruto." Sasuke handed me a present and then one to naruto. For a moment I felt my body tremble. The only person who used to give us presents was the old man so Naruto and I hadn't expected anything this year being that he passed away and couldn't accompany us to the memorial.

"T-thanks." whimpered out as I held the present tightly. Kakashi and Sakura had also brought a present and by now Naruto was sobbing loudly.

"Are you sure he is alright?" Sakura asked and I nodded. "This is the first time anyone other than the old man has come and visited us on our birthday, much less give us a gift." I say with a sad smile.

"But why- oh." Sakura grumbled looking down in embarrassment." Where you guys going to go out somewhere?" Sasuke asked as he noticed the packed picnic basket and the gardening tools. "Yeah, if you guys want you can come with us. It is what we do every year." Naruto stated and Kakashi hummed slightly.

"Mmmm well we did kind of intrude, I don't see why we all can't accompany you, I would also like to pay my respects." he stated and Naruto's face slightly lit up.

"Thank you sensei." naruto smiled and we were once again heading out this time I packed more food for lunch.

Suprisingly they didn't ask where we were going and followed behind us quietly. I lead seeing that Nii-chan was horrible with directions.

We walked through the woods until we finally came to a clearing. Spider lilies covered the graves and the you could see the 50 patches of them neatly lined up in rows.

"This is, a graveyard." Sakura muttered as she looked around at the large monument in the middle of the graveyard where the kids that were never named were burried under. The ones who had been in mass graves that had decomposed so much you couldn't tell what belong to who.

"These are all the kids who died 6 years ago." Naruto stated looking at the graveyard. "Nobody really comes here because they think it is haunted. Every year we come here and clean up. Remember all of the spider lily bulbs that I bought?" I say and Sakura's eyes widened.

"You managed to plant all of these flowers? "She asked and I nodded. "Yeah, before the building was torn down the previous head mistress had a garden and she had an area with alot of spider lilies. So I thought I'd brighten this place up a bit." I say as naruto set everything down.

"The stones aren't going to clean itself." he stated and I nodded.

The rest of the day we cleaned the graves, Cut the grass. Weeded the tombstones and picked up fallen branches and such.

We ate lunch here and made sure to wash our hands since spider lillies aren't the safest to digest. By the end of the day Naruto and I paid our respects to nearly everyone.

"Hibiko nee-chan, Thank you. Thank you for teaching me the ninja skills you learned in the academy. Thank you for helping big brother when he was bleeding and hurt and thank you for teaching me as much as you could. I'm sorry that I didn't try to stop Timoro when she killed you and I hope you are in a better place now." I prayed and unclasped my hands.

"I think that's everyone." Naruto stated and I nodded as we began picking up our things and we all walked back to the village. Nobody really spoke but everything was peaceful and things were getting better. And that's all that mattered.

Hey guys! I made another chapter becasue I was just inspired okay. I wanted them to visit the graveyard for their birthday and team seven to learn more about the reality of what the twins past.

When you say 20-60 kids you just think 20-60 as in numbers. but if you see a room full of twenty to sixty kids you think to yourself. That is alot. but if you see a graveyard of twenty to sixty kids you truly see the severity of it.

This is also for Sasukes development, He sees 100- 200 gravestones of his clan but so do akumi and naruto. This is sasuke seeing and understanding their pain so that they can understand his as well.

rosymalik


	27. Chapter 27

Third person POV_

Shikamaru and Akumi stood before the Hokage.

"Due to the observations made by your superiors in the Chunin Exams you to have been selected to be promoted. Not only for you performance on stage or in the previous parts in the exam but because of your impressive feats in the line of duty." Tsunade glanced at Akumi for a split second before continuing.

" Also due to the recent attacks and the loss of some of our forces you will be annexed to other teams and also continue rotation with your current teams." Tsunade stated as a chunin leveled shinobi handed them both a Green vest.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama for allowing us to serve our village to the best of our abilities." Akumi bowed, at this point with the losses they took there was no way she would be allowed to decline the promotion.

"It's an honor to be recognized and I will do my best to protect our village." Shikamaru murmured seeing a bit disinterested. vi

"Good, You two are now dismissed." Tsunade waved off and both newly appointed Chunin bowed and left the office.

"So you were promoted as well." he stated and she shrugged. "I saw this coming a mile away. Although I am surprised that you were also chosen." Akumi stated and Shikamaru snorted.

"I was fine as I was, I don't even now why I entered those stupid exams." He grumbled. Personally Shikamaru did not know Naruto's twin sister, But lately Ino had started to get along with her and according to Ino, Akumi was not that bad.

Akumi nodded not knowing how to reply to Shikamaru's comment.

"Don't you wonder what your second Team will be?" Shikamaru asked curiously and she shook her head. "I will be assigned to my previous Genin team. They all became Chunin and Jonin, Although the Genin instructor we had died and we will probably have a replacement." Akumo stated with a shrug of indifference.

Shikamaru slightly stiffened at how casually she had said that. " We weren't that close and it happened years ago." She stated noticing his reaction.

He slowly nodded. "Well I guess I will be the only one meeting whole new set of teammates." _

"Alright Sakura, Make sure you help Sasuke. Is that understood." Tsunade stated and Sakura gave her a curt nod.

Her mission was simple and they really weren't pressed for time. Sakura and Sasuke were to go to the Uchiha compound and retrieve files and documents left by the once great Uchiha Police Force. Most of the things that had once been at the station had already been gathered and carefully stored away in the sub basements of the Hokage Tower and were under lock and key.

Now they had to get the files that were stored in the Uchiha compound. Any case they took they always made three copies of them. One for the Hokage tower where they could be used by the any personnel that was cleared to view them.

The second copy was for the Uchiha Police station where it would be used to solve cases and for evidence if it ever needed to be used again. It was mostly so that they wouldn't always have to go back and forth in the tower and so that there were no security breeches because they were always going in and out and so that other files that were stored there from the Anbu weren't in risk of the prying eyes of the Uchiha.

Finally there was the third copy which had yet to be moved. The copy the Head of the clan kept when the entire clan had been there they nobody was concerned with an intruder coming in and taking the files and the Uchiha had been a very close knit community where everyone knew each other and were mostly all trained shinobi so the chances an imposter or intruder would come in were very slim and they would quickly get caught.

But now the Uchiha clan were no more the files were no longer safe. Sasuke could keep them at his estate but being that he was usually out training or on missions and not at home guarding them was a bit of a security breech. The Files would be stored separately from the other files since they legally belonged to the Uchiha clan and Sasuke would have access to them whenever he wanted made some of the older council members want to protest but Tsunade was not about to start taking the things that belonged to a clan.

And so Sakura headed out to the Uchiha compound Sasuke had already spoken with Tsunade about it he would pick out what he wanted to keep locked up in the tower and he would put all clan techniques and scrolls under lock and key at a secret location. The Naka shrine.

Sakura walked slowly through the streets of the Uchiha clan. The empty buildings and eerie silence making her sweat drop. Sasuke was walking towards her his hands in his pockets and a bored expression.

"So Tsunade fill you in on what we are going to be doing?" he asked when he knew he was close enough she could hear. She gave a short curt nod.

"Good, Follow me I will show you where the files are at." He stated as he turned around and she quickly sped up to keep up with his pace.

Her eyes roamed the empty streets taking in every detail of it. "It's very quiet here." she mumbles as she was used to the rowdy streets of the Konoha.

"Yeah, it is." he muttered furrowing his brows. "If it's not to much to ask, what did you do with everything. Being the last means all of this belongs to you and for all you know people will try looting the houses for valuables." She stated crinkling her brow.

"When it first happened I didn't have much to do and I got a month or so off from school. I searched every house and took everything that was valuable in terms of the clan secrets. I also found lots of heirlooms and things that had been passed down, Photo books and things of that sort and I stored them away. A lot of the clothing I donated to the emergency relief reserves of the Village and the Orphanages near by. I didn't need them and I don't really feel comfortable wearing my dead clansmen clothes." He stated glancing at her slightly and sakura cringed slightly at his response.

"Ah, I see." she stated bashfully because she was the one that brought up the subject.

"We are here. Take your shoes off at the entrance." he muttered as he opened the door.

Sakura followed behind him and took her shoes off. She glanced around it was a very traditional home. The place was well kept but there wasn't to anything to personal like pictures or anything like that. She followed quietly behind him as he lead her to his late fathers large study.

"We will start here." Sasuke muttered as he opened the door. He stood at the doorway for a moment, He hadn't been allowed in the study when he was younger and he had avoided entering many rooms of the house that brought back to many memories.

"So I guess we should get started." Sakura stated as she walked forward. She glanced back at Sasuke silently asking for permission to begin searching the room.

He gave her a slight nod and she began opening the cabinets.

They silently worked overviewing the files and pulling out anything that was clan related or issues. Those were kept in a separate stack and everything else was sealed away in a storage scroll.

"There is a lot clan related things here." Sakura stated glancing at the growing pile of scrolls and papers. "Yeah, I will have to read through them when I have time he stated as he opened another cabinet. His brows furrowed for a moment as he pulled out the file and set it down.

"What is it?" Sakura asked as she crawled over to see what he was looking at. "This is... This is Akumis's file." he muttered as he ran his finger over her mug shot.

Sakura frowned as she looked at the picture of her teammate. She was small no older the five or six, She had dark circles under her eyes. Her hair was messy and she had a grime look on her face, you could see the dried blood on her and the torn clothes that hung loosely on her body. "Uzumaki Akumi, Age Six, Height 3.3, Weight 29 pounds. Seven accounts of murder." Sakura whispered to her self as she read the page. She lifted the page up and there were pictures attached to her file.

She sat back as she went through them. They were pictures of her body you could see her rib cage and her arms were thin from the lack of food. She kept looking through them and there were pictures of her injury and long gashes on her body where they had healed incorrectly and dark ugly bruises that covered her skin.

"This is her medical file of all the restoration surgeries she had." Sasuke grumbled as his eyes scanned at the long list. Sakura set the pictures down so that Sasuke could see them and there were pictures of her in the interrogation room, a deep frown on her face, her eyes were puffy and she had deep dark circles underneath her eyes. There was also a picture of her in the corner of her dark cell her head leaning against the wall staring at the wall infront of her.

"This is..."Sasuke mumbled a look of distain on his face as he glanced at Sakura. "Horrible." she finished his sentences when she met his eyes.

They kept looking through the files labeled O.G and they felt sick to their stomachs. pictures of mutilated bodies attached with a file that had the name and an age and the cause of death. There was no birthday written in and no other identifying information. In the background of some of the pictures you could see akumi, at times it was her small body in the corner of a picture or a bit of red hair at the edge of the page. At times it was her pointing at someone or somewhere as she walked beside the Uchiha who seemed to be writing down what she was saying.

"She saw all of them. She was there at some of the excavation sites." Sakura stated as she read some of the files which went into detail of who was there and what was found each time.

It made Sakura sick to her stomach, bodies weren't meant to look like that. It felt wrong and it made her stomach turn. She glanced at Sasuke and he didn't look any better.

The second file wasn't any better being that it was once again someone they knew. There was a picture of Naruto. He looked so small surrounded by all of the machines and with all the tubes and wires he was hooked up to. There was a picture with a chalk outlines and where the evidence had been photographed as well.

There was blood splattered on the walls and on the trash cans and crates that had been nearby, the floor was a pool of blood that seemed to have sunken into the ground. Sakura went through his medical file and was cringing. How he had survived was nothing short of a miracle. The files came to an abrupt stopped between Naruto and Akumi's 7-8 birthday. Sakura assumed it was around that time that the Uchiha massacre happened.

Sasuke was slowly and quietly going through the files. Along with the O.G incident there was also Police reports where Akumi had been arrested. There had been times where she had been arrested for Unruly behavior and destruction of private or public property. Not to mention varies files which were about different times Akumi had assaulted Shinobi and civilians in the middle of the street. Many of them had a hospital fee or collateral damage fee that the Village had to pay on Akumi's behalf and each mugshot she had an angry scowl on her face at times it looked like she lunged at the camera or threw the board she was suppose to holding up at someone or at the camera itself. There was some where someone else was holding the board for her and she was in handcuffs for the mug shot.

"It's hard to believe that this is our Akumi." Sakura stated as she stared at a mug shot where her chains were let loose and the camera seemed to have been hit.

"She does have a bad temper, But probably not as bad as she used to have. " Sasuke stated as he began picking up the files. It was late afternoon by now and they would have to continue some other time. "Put these files in the clan related stuff." He muttered and Sakura blinked and stared at him. It was her friends files and she was not an Uchiha nor was Naruto but she guess she didn't have anything to say as she put Akumi and Naruto's file with the clan ones.

"Alright you will all be delivering this scroll to the Suna for the sand shinobi council. Being that this is for politics and this is a high A ranked mission. " Tsunade stated as she placed the scroll infront of her so that the Jonin could take it.

"Kei you are the Squadron leader is that understood. And being that you are were all genin team members I expect that you won't need much time to prepare for departure." Tsunade added as she cocked a brow.

"Of course not Hokage-Sama we will be ready for departure in an hour." Kei stated as he glanced at his teammates.

"Meet me at the gates in an hour, pack enough for at least three weeks and desert supplies as well." He stated and his teammates all nodded and left.

Akumi couldn't help but huff in annoyance she really didn't get along with Kei. He had always hated her for being the youngest in the group and there were times where they actually fought outside of missions because she couldn't stand him. He absolutely hated her because she was a 'prodigy' and claimed that the only reason they let her pass the academy was because they felt pity for her but at the same time she was the one that would save his ass when a mission got tough or his plans didn't go the way they were meant to go.

In a way her new team was like a sigh of relief they hadn't feared her or had Prejudice thoughts about her. Nor did they hate her for being herself.

Then there was Himeko, who had always been terrified of her. The damn brat was a shinobi from a civilian clan.

It was ridiculous, it took effort to work with that dimwitted, blubbering idiot that was her teammate. Back then she would always go out of her way to not be near her which at times nearly cost them the missions and after Akumi had to save the idiot she would get so angry that the dumbass nearly got them killed that she would beat the shit out of her while their sensei tried to get her off without touching her in fear that she might posses his body to beat Himeko's ass to the ground.

But then again the fear was not without cause she did do it once and the lecture and punishment had been quite severe. She was arrested for attacking a superior rank shinobi and served a few days in jail as punishment and then Inoichi had her in his office everyday for a month. It had been horrible.

Now she was paired with the two annoying idiots once again. They were much older than nearly eighteen and Nineteen years old while she was only Twelve.

She was packing her supplies making sure she had enough water because it was the desert. Naruto had made her a canteen with a storage seal engraved at the bottom. She was able to seal a couple of gallons of fresh cold water in there and it was perfect for her mission.

She sighed as she wrote a note for Naruto just in case him and Jiraiya stopped by Konoha at while she was gone. Their training schedule was odd and she didn't want him to wonder where she went. She then went to the fridge and began taking everything out that would go bad in three weeks. She might as well take it to Sasuke as free groceries since she wouldn't be needing it.

She sighed as she geared up. She had a brown short medical skirt with slits in the side and had black spandex short underneath. She wore a loose green shirt that was tucked in her skirt and her green chunin vest on top. Carefully she slipped on some netted gloves that went above her elbow and then slipped on some leather ones that had the finger parts cut off and metal plates on the back of her hand. she made sure she had everything especially her medical kit since she was probably going to have to be the medic if anything went wrong.

She tied her hair in a low pony tail and then her headband as well and locked her apartment behind her making sure it was secure and went to the Uchiha compound to bring the groceries over. She hopped that Sasuke was there if not she would leave it at his kitchen table and a note.

Akumi didn't mind walking through the empty streets of the Uchiha Compound and quickly found herself at Sasuke's home. She knocked on the door and waited. When nobody answered she knocked again. "Oi Sasuke Are you home?!" She yelled out as she waited once more. Sighing she checked to see if the door was open and when she found that it was she made her way inside.

She didn't see Sasuke's shoes at his entrance so figured he wasn't home. She easily slipped her shoes off and carried the groceries to the kitchen, she put the perishable food in the fridge and left the rest on the counter. She made a note and wrote how she was leaving for three weeks and that she brought groceries so that they didn't go bad in her fridge.

She left the note and was walking out when she saw a room with the door open. There were files scattered on the floor along side pictures. Akumi froze in place as she looked at them from afar. "None of my business." She grumbled as she shrugged and continued her way to the door.

She slipped her shoes back on and opened the door when a kunai nearly stabbed her in the face. She reacted quickly taking the wrist of her opponent and making them stab their kunai into the door frame and then taking her own kunai out and holding it to their throat.

"Oh it's you Aku-chan." Sakura sighed as Akumi began lowering her kunai and Sasuke yanked his out of the door frame.

"How come your here?" Sasuke asked confused. "I am leaving for a three week long mission, I brought you food since it would be better than letting it spoil in my fridge." She stated pointing behind her with her thumb.

"Oh, With your higher ranked team?" Sasuke asked and Akumi nodded. "Say hi to Naruto and take care of yourselves while I am gone okay." Akumi gave a small gentle smile and Sakura giggled and nodded.

"I think it us who should be telling you that." She grinned and Akumi chuckled. " I guess you are right." Akumi nodded and she walked around Sasuke and gave him a slight pat on the shoulder. " Also work on the swing, you nearly got me earlier." She grinned and Sasuke smiled slightly.

"Yeah sure, Like you didn't completely redirect it. Good luck on your mission Akumi." He snorted out slightly sarcastically. Akumi didn't look back as she gave one last wave as if dismissing his comment in a playful manner.

Sasuke's smile slightly faltered. "Do you think she saw the files?" he asked glancing at Sakura who slightly bit her lip. "It's not like she hasn't told us before but seeing them feels like they are very personal." She sighed as she looked back into the house.

"Lets just get them sorted and put away." Sasuke sighed as he walked into the house.

I was going to write more and go in depth abut akumi's previous teammates but I figured that they would be a good plot point for the next chapter. I feel like we deserve a a lot of flashback with this team and t show their personalities then and then show their personalities in the now.

But first I have to develop these new characters in my head a bit more since I just came up with them while writing this chapter.

Anyway I don't know if this is as good as I wanted it to be since I feel my first time around had more feel and emotion to it.

Next chapter will be up when I get my head on straight and have a day off of work (Hopefully)

Rosymalik


	28. Chapter 28

Third person POV

Akumi waited in the front gates. Her arms were crossed as she watched her reformed team going over the basics of the mission.

"We will be moving southwest through the land of rivers, We will avoid any main roads that lead to close too the Hidden Valley Village. We will only use back roads to avoid bandits and Valley shinobi. We will also take a more direct road to Suna when we arrive in the Land of Wind. Due to the invasion, tensions are high so it would be best not to be sneaking around on their Land." Kei stated as he was showing the team a map.

"Is that understood?" He asked and they all nodded.

"Crystal clear Kei-san." The new addition to the team stated. The man had presented himself as Shunichi, He had dark olive skin, He was a bit tall with dark black hair and broad shoulders. He was about the same age as Himeko and Kei, Possibly a year or two older.

Himeko on the other hand gave a nod, She had short light brown hair and her face was a bit round and she had freckles littered on her cheeks. She was also only a little taller than Akumi although not by a lot since she was short (5'1).

Kei on the other hand had dark black hair, nearly blue and dark brown eyes. He had no defining features on his face and was a bit on the pale side. He was a bit shorter than Shunichi and had broad shoulders and a sturdy build. Although it seemed that he was always serious and never smiled much.

"Then let's head out." Kei stated as Akumi gave a curt nod to show that she had paid attention to the debriefing of the roads they would be traveling.

They all quickly followed their squad leader out of the village falling in formation behind and keeping the same consistent pace.

Akumi was watching her team closely. She noticed how Himeko no longer violently flinched away from her when she looked at her or was near her. Akumi could only hope that the two years they had been apart would have been enough to change her crybaby teammate.

"Akumi I was informed you are a sensor, Make sure you keep a look out." Kei stated as they moved through the trees quickly.

"Yes, Although I am still training to expand my range and strength of my sensing, But I will make sure to keep an eye out." She mumbled as she tried to spread out her chakra to sense around her.

She couldn't help but grimace slightly, She was an alright sensor. Mostly she was self taught and not the greatest at it, she found it a bit complicated to due while she was running through the trees but she would keep a look out like her captain had ordered.

The trip would take a few days and Akumi couldn't help but feel that this mission would last to long for her liking.

Flash back

Akumi couldn't help the annoyance she felt. Himeko was standing off to the side talking with their sensei asking him questions about Genjutsu while he bandaged his arm.

He had gotten hurt because like always clumsy Himeko wasn't able to dodge her enemies attack. She couldn't help but snicker, Himeko was not cut up for the whole Shinobi business.

Sure the girl had the practical skills and could do katas and exercises at home and training. But when it came time to display those skills on the field she hesitated and was much to slow. She also made a lot of mistakes and this time her sensei had to bail the dumb girl out.

Akumi was silently cleaning her equipment from the blood of the enemies she and Kei had killed.

Kei sighed as he placed a hand on Himeko's shoulder. "You'll do better next time Himeko." Kei stated and she gave him a grateful smile. She knew that he wasn't blaming her for their sensei's injuries.

Akumi glared at the girl from where she was. If the stupid bitch would stop playing dress up and trained a bit harder on her speed and reflexes then maybe their sensei wouldn't be injured and they wouldn't be resting in enemy territory.

"Akumi are you okay? You have been awfully silent." Yori stated as he looked at her with his soft gray eyes and calm smile. "I'm fine sensei." She replied as she slid her kunai back in her pouch and slightly rubbed her thumb over the seal Naruto had embroidered on her kunai pouch, It was a storage seal where she had medical supplies.

She looked away, she was training to be a medic ninja and although she could use the Mystical palm technique it would be a waste to try and heal such a minor wound especially when they were not in a safe place.

"C'mon kid, We have to get going if we are looking to make it back to the fire country today." he stated patting Akumi's head and she snickered in slight annoyance because of his actions.

Himeko watched her sensei and akumi slightly wearily. She didn't trust the red haired girl. She had heard of the rumors about her. A cold blooded murder and she could see that she was correct in thinking that.

The girl didn't even look fazed when she had her first kill while they had been on their first higher ranked mission.

And that scared Himeko, She didn't understand her and it made her weary of the girl and made her want to stay away and she did so.

Kei on the other hand, although he was almost always serious he was nicer than Akumi. He wasn't to fond of Akumi either. Unlike Himeko he wasn't afraid of her, he was annoyed at the way she acted. She was his junior by nearly seven years. But that didn't mean Akumi was respectful in any way sort or fashion.

He felt that Akumi was a snot nosed arrogant brat that did not respect anyone, not even their Sensei.

" Alright, Gather around. Formation B 5. I'll be in the back and Akumi will be setting the pace." Yori stated and they all nodded in acknowledgement .

Himeko grimaced, every time Akumi set the pace she had a hard time keeping up. "Hai, sensei." They all nodded.

They were all setting up for the night. " Shunichi will take first watch, Then Himeko, and finally I will take the last watch, is that understood?" Kei asked as they lit the campfire and Akumi was skinning and seasoning the rabbit.

"Hai, captain." Shunichi smiled and glanced at Akumi. "So how long have you been a ninja?" He asked as he watched her skin the rabbit with ease. Himeko settled nearby watching Shunichi try and make small talk with the red haired girl. Himeko almost felt bad for him, as far as she knew Akumi was arrogant and hated almost everybody.

Akumi hummed slightly. "I've been a shinobi for six years, almost seven." She replied.

"Hmm, so early graduate?" He asked and she nodded. " I saw your match in the Chunin exams, You are pretty good in genjutsu." He stated and she glanced at him. " I know a thing or two, But I do not specialize in it. What about you?" She asked him keeping the conversation going.

Himeko stared at the girl in confusion and shock, Since when was Akumi approachable and engaged in small talk.

"I'm more oriented in Taijutsu but I can dish out some mean Genjutsu." He replied as akumi began cooking the rabbit.

"But to be honest I have never seen someone dish out genjutsu like you did. What kind of jutsu did you use to put the shadow clone inside of you? Well that's if you don't mind exchanging techniques." He stated and she hummed slightly.

"It was a Kekkei Genkai, so you wouldn't be able to replicate it. But I wouldn't mind exchanging jutsu." She stated as she sat between Himeko and Shunichi, she wasn't close to them since they were spaced out a few feet.

At this point even Kei was staring at their red haired teammate, from what he remembered she was usually a stuck up bitch. But he figured she had changed since their time apart. At least now she was a bit more tolerable.

"Hmm, too bad that it is a kekkei genkai. It seems pretty handy." He sighed as they all sat around the campfire.

"So akumi-san, How is your new team?" Himeko spoke up, her voice was soft and she didn't make much eye contact.

Akumi couldn't help but roll her eyes at Himeko's actions. The girl still irked her but it wasn't as much as before.

"They are pretty good, I'm sure they will make it to chunin soon although two of my new teammates have apprenticeships with the loyal sannin. " She stated with a small smile.

"The Uchiha and Civie?" Shunichi asked and Akumi glanced at him slightly narrowing her eyes. "The Pink haired civilian girl is Sakura and she is Tsunade's apprentice, My brother Uzumaki Naruto is being taught by Jiraiya." Akumi stated as she judged Shunichi's expression when she brought up her brother.

At the mention of the jinchuriki Himeko looked away. She might have gotten over her fear of Akumi but she remembered the Nine Tails attack.

"Ah, so the Uzumaki br- kid is your brother?" He asked almost letting the moniker of Uzumaki Brat almost slip out, the last thing he wanted to do was start beef with a teammate in the middle of a mission.

"Yes, He is my twin brother." She stated her expression hardening as she had picked up his slip of the tongue.

"Ah, I had no idea." Shunichi stated sheepishly as he looked away from her and stared at the campfire.

Kei cocked a brow as he noticed Akumi had noticed the slip of the tongue and didn't have a violent reaction. He was taken back a bit but he guessed being Hatake Kakashi's student the notorious 'Friend Killer' and war hero had kept her in line.

"The food is done." Akumi stated her voice was a bit colder and she had a slight frown on her face.

The next day they were back on the move. Things were still a bit tense between the four of them but it was a bit better than the beginning of the mission.

"I sense ninja nearby they are coming from the east region, They must be coming from the Village Hidden in the Valley." Akumi spoke up as she came to a stop on a branch and they all did as well.

"Do they seem to be trailing us? Also how far are they?" Kei asked as he looked around towards the west to see if he could see them.

"They are about 5 miles away. But they do seem to be coming towards us." Akumi stated.

At the moment Konoha was recovering from the invasion and they needed to settle things with Suna, so as a result smaller villages would try to cause more chaos so that there would be more conflicts and then attack them when their villages were weakened. Even larger Villages would do something like that.

"Captain what are your orders?" Himeko asked.

"Shunichi set up traps and genjutsu. Himeko you will also set traps, you are a long range fighter so you and Shunichi will fight at the distance. Akumi you will take the scroll and you will engage in the frontline alongside me. Might as well set up an ambush and get rid of the issue before they decide to make a move." Kei ordered as he spoke softly but used mostly standard Konoha sign language.

They all nodded and began doing as they were told.

Akumi took stock of the weapons she had, she also unsheathed her katana and hid herself and presence.

They all quietly waited for their enemy to arrive.

The Hidden Valley shinobi arrived, they hadn't noticed them yet. As the enemy ninja arrived near them they set off the first trap which was explosive tags that they were either thrown back by the explosive or barely managed to dodged.

Team Kei was quick to move and engage them. Shunichi made a subtle genjutsu that made his team mates appear about a foot further away and slightly to the left making it harder for the enemy to counter attack them.

Akumi was quick to use her katana against the enemy the long blade cutting through the Hidden Valley ninja with ease. Himeko was able to trap her shinobi with ninja wire and knock him out. Shunichi killed his enemy as well.

Kei engaged his enemy in a short Taijustu battle quickly breaking through the Hidden valley kunoichi's defense and slitting her throat with ease.

"Akumi, interrogate the ninja Himeko captured. Shunichi assist me in searching the bodies and disposing of them." Kei stated as he picked up his kunai.

"Hai. Himeko, Make sure to hold him down for me." Akumi stated as she sheathed her Katana. Himeko grimaced since she hated torturing people.

"I'll make this easy, Tell me what you were after before I cut you up into little pieces." She stated in a cold distant tone.

He spit at her and snarled. "Die leaf scum." He hissed as he struggled against his restraints.

A smile spread across Akumi's face. "Did you know that as long as your heartbeat is slowed it is harder to bleed out? It gives me the opportunity to torture you for longer periods of time? " She asked as she squatted down beside him and gently stroked his hair.

"Have you ever been skinned alive? Having your raw skin exposed to the elements is quite painful ya know." She grinned and his eyes widened in slight fear.

It only took two hours for her to squeeze the information out of him. Himeko now remembered why she had feared the girl. She did what was told down to the last letter. Kei had ordered her to torture the man and she didn't hold back. Also the way she did torture him and how she blocked her emotions caused her to be weary of the girl.

Her male teammates seemed to not care or hid their emotions very well but they continued almost effortlessly and didn't seem that weary of akumi.

"I've never seen torture like that. Are you part of the torture and interrogation squadron?" Shunichi asked as they were once again on their way to Suna.

"I'm not from the TI, but I have worked with the intelligence department" Akumi stated with a blank expression.

"I can see why." Shunichi chuckled. "So what career are you planning to specialize in?" Kei asked glancing at the girl. Kei was more of a Front line fighter and worked as a messenger most of the time due to his speed and knack for being successful even when they were being hunted down.

Akumi glanced at Kei in curiosity, this was the first time he spoke to her in a non degrading manner. "Not sure, Possibly something more in the shadows, I can get in and out of a place easily." She stated cryptically, It was obvious she was talking about assassination and infiltration, she wasn't revealing much in the open especially after they had gotten rid of a tail.

"Ah, I see." Shunichi nodded as he understood what she meant.

A few days later they had arrived in Suna, They were greeted and offered rooms to stay in. Kei stated they would share a room and to make it look like they were eating the food that was offered as to not offend the Suna nin.

But due to recent events and invasion they only ate food they made and brought. Suna was known for their poisons and Konoha ninja weren't dumb enough to trust Suna after the stunt they pulled.

Political matters were handled by Kei and Himeko since they had more experience in politics due to the amount of times they were messengers amongst villages.

They were there for nearly a week before leaving back to Konoha with Suna's response and they made sure to take different roads incase there were scouts looking for the ninja they had killed before.

The trip back went by with no issues. The team dynamics weren't as tense. Akumi didn't trust them completely but she didn't find her teammates as annoying.

Himeko was still nervous around her but it wasn't as bad nor as annoying. Akumi could also understand the girl, she hadn't been to pleasant to be around when she was younger.

Kei didn't see her as an equal but the feeling was mutual and he didn't seem to have a stick shoved up his ass anymore.

But out of all of them she got along with Shunichi the most. He was mature and treated her as an equal which she appreciated.

Akumi was glad she was settling in with her new team. Maybe she was more approachable now or had matured in a way that didn't make everyone avoid her immediately.

They arrived at the Village Gates and were quick to sign in. They quickly went and took the Suna scroll to Tsunade and gave their verbal mission report. They had taken about 3 weeks and 2 days on the mission.

Tsunade listened to Kei give the vocal report. "Thank you Kei, you guys are dismissed. Akumi please stay." She stated and they all bowed and left except for Akumi.

"So what do you think of your new team dynamics?" Tsunade asked. Akumi relaxed a bit.

"It's better than it was a few years ago." Akumi shrugged. Tsunade nodded and leaned back in her chair.

"I've read all of your files. From the orphanage, inoichi's reports and mission reports. Honestly kid, I'm shocked that you aren't permanently in the Psychiatric ward. But I do have to say I admire your mental strength." She stated.

Akumi stared at the Hokage in silence, She was trying to figure out why Tsunade was bringing all of this up.

"Thank you Hokage- sama."She bowed slightly and Tsunade smirked, she knew Akumi noticed she wasn't just saying this for no reason.

"Danzo has been asking to teach you. But to be honest I don't trust the old coon. I have been thinking that you would be best suited in a position where you are not in the spotlight. But if Itachi Uchiha is an example to go by you are still a bit to young. But we can get you started in a easier position" Tsunade stated as she carefully arranged her papers on her desk.

Akumi listened carefully. She knew that Tsunade had activated privacy seals and she could hear the small hints she was giving out.

Danzo would approach her to offer an apprenticeship to her soon, She was to decline and report the event to Tsunade . She was also a possible candidate for Anbu, but she was too young. She would probably be introduced to a Torture and Interrogation Internship. Her Internship would serve as foundation for her Anbu training. Her Genin and Chunin teams would be her cover.

" When can I expect to start?" Akumi asked and Tsunade smirked. "I see you understand, This scroll will be your ticket in." She stated placing a light green scroll with white lines on her desk. Akumi walked up and looked at it while she placed it in her pouch.

" As for the harder part, we will wait till you are at least fifteen." Tsunade stated and Akumi nodded.

"Also Jiraiya has asked for permission to take your brother in a long term training mission. So I suggest you spend time with him." She stated and Akumi nodded.

"Thank you for the warning." Akumi bowed. " You can go now, there isn't anything else we have to talk about." Tsunade waved the girl away and Akumi smiled slightly.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" She turned to leave as she saw the silence seal drop.

Akumi Pov

I sighed, Honestly I wasn't to shocked that Tsunade-sama wanted me to join anbu. My abilities were quite useful in infiltration missions.

"Akumi-chan." I heard a familiar voice and I could feel my face heat up slightly. "Kiba-kun?" I turned to see him standing with Akumaru by a dango stand.

I watched him for a moment as he motioned me to go where he was.

"You just got back from your mission?" He asked as the lady handed him his bag of dango sticks and I gave him a slight nod.

"Yeah, It was a bit long but I am back." I say as I stood beside him.

He nodded as he pulled out a dango stick and took a bite of it.

"Well I'm glad to see you made it back safe." He stated as he held out the dango stick so that I could take a bite from it as well.

I felt my cheeks flush as I glanced up at him. He gave me a grin and I blushed a bit more as he did this.

I pushed a strand of hair back behind my ear as I leaned forward and took a bite from the Dango stick and pulled away. "Mmm it's good." I say as I smiled at the sweet treat.

"KIBAAAA! You BASTARD! Get AWAY from my NEE-CHAN!" I heard a loud yell. My eyes widened as I turned to see an angry Naruto, Sakura was walking behind him and so was Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei was behind the three of them and was looking at Kiba with narrowed eyes.

Naruto stormed up to us, Steam seem to nearly fume from his mouth and nose as he glared at Kiba.

"What are you're intentions with my sweet and caring Nee-chan?" Naruto glared at him and Kiba put his hands up in defense.

I was taken back, I had never seen Naruto so angry. "I was just sharing dango with Aku-chan." He stated and Naruto nearly foamed in the mouth. "Aku-chan? Since when do you think you are so close to my sister to give her a cutesy nickname?!" Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"Calm down Naruto, Akumi was probably just out on a date with him. No need to get so defensive." Sakura tried to calm him down and Naruto seemed to get angrier and Kakashi sensei's eyes narrowed a bit more as he looked at Kiba.

Naruto stared at Kiba with narrowed eyes and then his eyes widened as he came to a realization of something. " You bastard you are the one that has been sending the flowers." He hissed out.

" Naru-nii calm down, Kiba-kun doesn't mean anything bad about it." I tried to calm my brother down. Naruto could easily be riled up but he didn't get mad as easy, so I wasn't sure how to deal with the situation.

"Kun?" Naruto whispered out as he looked at me with a look of shock. "Kun?" he asked a bit louder and my cheeks flushed, I never used honorifics other than sama or sensei and that was only to superiors.

"Mah mah, Kiba-KUN I hope you have no ill intentions with my little red student." Kakashi sensei stated as he stretched out the Kun and gave Kiba a smile that wasn't very reassuring.

"This is a disaster." Sakura face palmed and Sasuke was looking amused and slightly overprotective as well.

"Shit." Kiba gulped.

We were at the tea house getting tea and snacks. Naruto was going on about how I shouldn't hang out with boys and how I would not only get the cooties but that they were all heartless bastards that were probably closet perverts and that Kakashi and him would protect me at all costs.

Kakashi was nodding sagely at Naruto's rant repeating key points in Naruto's never ending speech such as 'hes right they do have the cooties' and 'I can guarantee he's a closet pervert' and 'Naruto is right you know'.

Sasuke was sipping his tea taking all of the commotion in with an amused smile. Cocky bastard, he probably felt that this was Karma for when I have threatened him with bodily harm and when I have carried out the threat.

Sakura looked like she had aged a decade. Just they wait till someone confesses to her, they would probably look like rabid dogs trying to scare them off.

Personally I had slammed my head on the table and was groaning lowly the entire time. I hadn't even sipped on my tea, To be honest this was beyond embarrassing, because not only had they seen what happened but they were making such a big deal about it.

"How long has Dog breath been trying to talk to you?" Naruto asked and I let out a long sigh.

"Well we started talking a while back when you left to get Tsunade-sama and we went on a date or two but it wasn't much-" I couldn't even finish because Naruto began stuttering. "d-date?" and with that his eyes rolled back and he passed out.

I slammed my head on the table again and groaned. He was so over dramatic.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I had a bit of writers block but I'm over it. I might speed up the book soon but IDK. I feel it is time to start the shippuden part of the series and I am excited!**

 **I know some of you want Naruto X Sakura, Sasuke X Sakura or Sasuke X Akumi . And I was going to do it (one of these) but I feel that they should all have a more sibling like bond.**

 **So I think that Team Seven will not marry within the team. And here is my reasoning, You don't always marry your best friend or the person your first Boyfriend/Girlfriend, the world is wide and big and filled with many potential love.**

 **Thanks for your support and patience!**

 **I'm also thinking of rewriting the book when I finish, Or write a story that begins in the orphanage and not as genin.**

 **RosyHatake**


	29. Chapter 29

Akumi POV_

I have always known that Naruto was a bit over protective of me. And I can't deny that I was also a bit over protective. But I had always thought that dating or having a crush on someone would be easy.

I hadn't known how over protective Naruto really was. He was sticking to me like glue, to be honest I wouldn't have minded but it was a bit ridiculous.

It started with Naruto coming home with a few bags of new clothes. He decided that I needed to get a change of clothing. According to him I should leave my thigh high netted socks, high waist medical skirt, green crop top and metal mesh shirt for a pair of large long sleeve shirts and Long black anbu style pants.

If that was not bad enough I had caught him infiltrating the hospital on my rounds. The only reason I even realized was because the nurses were acting a little weird and sometimes they started following me for no reason.

Honestly, I love him to death. But his impersonating skills were horrid. I will definitely be telling Stupid Pervy sage to drill him with chakra control exercises.

"Naruto, For the love of the sage please stop possessing nurses. You can stay with me but you have to stay outside of the patients rooms. But stop trying to sneak around. They have things they need to be doing and you aren't letting them do their jobs." I groan whilst rolling my eyes.

"N-Naruto? What do you mean Akumi-ne- I mean Akumi- san." The nurse stammered out and I gave her a deadpan look.

"Out, Honestly I am not secretly meeting up with boys at work." I add and she sneered.

"But akumi-san I am doing my job... I am uh checking the surrounding temperature to make sure patients don't get to hot or to cold. It just happens that we have the same rounds." She stated smugly and I sighed.

"Naruto. Look at my face. Do I look dumb to you?" I asked and she sweat dropped. "Hmph Excuse me, I have other things to do." She stomped off and I cocked a brow as she stormed off and went down one of the halls.

I turned and walked into one of my patients rooms, I was a full fledged combat medic. I was taking a shift for extra cash.

"Hello, My name is Uzumaki Akumi. And I will be taking your physical before the doctor comes in." I say with a monotone expression as I introduced myself to the patient.

Kei dodged my Katana with swift movements. Due to the new formation of Team Kei we now were working to better our teamwork.

I was trying to keep up with his speed as he moved his hands through a couple of handseals and spit out a few water bullets. " Water style: Water bullet jutsu!" he yelled out.

I sheathed my katana. and ran through my handseals. " Earth style: Mud Wall! Earth style: Earth Spikes!" I yelled out as I slammed my hands on the ground and threw a defensive and offensive attack at the same time forcing Kei to dodge.

I used my Katana and closed the distance between us once more placing him on the defensive.

Shunichi and Himeko were watching the match as a form of proctors to not only make sure we weren't hurt but to also see where we could Improve.

"And match! Thirty minutes have passed." Shunichi called the match and we pulled away.

I was breathing a bit heavy and I smiled slightly. I could feel my lungs burning as I took in gulps of air and my muscles straining as we had fought non-stop.

"Damn, You are faster." I say with a smirk, Kei glanced at me and cocked his head. "Yeah, And your strikes are very well planned and you are pretty relentless." He stated as he removed his headband and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"That was a pretty close match. What do you think Himeko?" Shunichi asked and she fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, They are both pretty skilled and uh." She looked at me and quickly looked at the ground. "It's a vast improvement from the last time we had sparring matches." She stated shyly.

I could feel my good mood start to fade away. "You know, Our teamwork would be better if you weren't always acting like I have some vendetta against you." I say bluntly. I had let her act all meek and scared but she was getting on my nerves.

"What?" She asked, I could hear the fear in her voice as she slightly stepped back.

"You heard me. Honestly, the reason I always treated you like shit is because you have always acted like I'm some big scary monster. First of all, I'm a shinobi just like you. Means we are suppose to be deadly. I'm not sure if you have got the memo." I say crossing my arms.

Kei looked at her and back at me. "You are being to harsh on her." He sighed and Shunichi was quiet since he knew this was possibly an issue since we were on our genin team.

"I never said anything when we were younger but if you want to continue to be on this team, Shape the fuck up. No I am not some demon, and if you try to do the same shit you did when we were younger, you better believe I am going to file a formal complaint to the old man and give reasons and examples on why you should be demoted back to genin on grounds of incompetence and a mindset not suitable for higher ranked missions." I say in annoyance as I bounced the blunt end of my katana on my shoulder.

"What, But I am not. I am not acting out or anything." She stated as she tried to act a bit tough.

"Shunichi, do you think it's high risk that Himeko acts like she did on our last mission. Such as avoiding a teammate and trying to stay away from a teammate due to some unfounded fear?" I asked and he slightly glanced at Himeko.

"In the case of the last mission it wasn't as bad. But I will have to say that if it was a little more and if she did continue then it could be a potential risk. Especially on high risk missions and long term ones as well." He shrugged and stated bluntly.

"I want to defend you Himeko but at this point avoiding Akumi is pretty stupid. You aren't some wet behind the ear genin." Kei stated with a sigh.

She looked at them wide eyed and in disbelief. "But, I... I am not... It's not like I don't have a reason. Kei, You remember how she has never had problems killing. And she, she has no conscious and the way she was raised and She is not right in the head. You remember how blood thirsty she has always been." She stammered out trying to find an excuse for her actions.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" I asked cocking my head.

"As genin I was the only one that was blooded so Yori-sensei used to ask me to make the kill for you guys after you held back an enemy. And If I remember correctly you were always paranoid thinking that for some reason I was trying to hurt you so you would always try to avoid me which used to either complicate the mission or make Sensei, Kei or I have to come save you." I pointed out.

"Look I don't know your history, and I could honestly could careless. But Himeko you can get over what ever the fuck kinda shit you are on, Like last time I checked we are all mid to high ranking shinobi here and we are all certified killing machines, so like nobody can stand here and call the other anything. We have all spilled blood here and are like murders and shit." Shunichi interrupted.

"Second, point back to the assessment. I think Akumi would be well suited as one of our close range fighters. She can easily overwhelm and opponent. I would say she would make a great pair with either kei as her support or she can support him in fast pace battles. Himeko could use her sebon to cover any weak spots in Akumi or Kei's defense. We can also come up with some formations." He stated and I gave a firm nod.

"If Miss perfect can get her panties out of a knot and do her job as our long range fighter I think we can come up with some formations to make her our long range support. " I state as I crossed my arms.

"My Taijutsu and her Kenjutsu would not fit well together. But if Akumi took a long distance genjutsu support we could dish out some nasty combinations." Kei stated as he crossed his arms.

Himeko frowned and looked at all of us in disbelief. Well at least my teammates were standing by me in not letting her act like a brat that was scared of me. Honestly that's how she got our sensei killed in the first place and we were not going to tolerate it.

"So how about we do spar Himeko, And see where our skills lie." Shunichi stated.

"You guys, I think you are great and all but could you. I dunno clean while I am gone." I stated in annoyance as Sasuke was sprawled out on the couch reading a scroll. Sakura sat on across from Naruto reading a medical text book and Naruto was practicing his calligraphy.

"We are studying, we can clean later." Sasuke stated as he reached over and grabbed a jello cup and spoon and started eating it with one hand as he read the scroll.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you guys can leave the apartment a mess." I added as I looked around and there were food wraps everywhere. The bookshelf was a mess and there was clothes everywhere.

"We got back from a mission and decided to crash here. Also, your shampoo is great, my hair is so silky and there is no scent to it. Where did you get it?" Sakura asked as I threw my bag on the ground and patted Sasuke's legs so he moved them and I plopped on the couch. He then placed his legs back down on my thighs and continued reading.

"Rusty Kunai, It's shinobi shampoo." I say sinking into the couch.

"Akumi."

"Yes Sasuke?" I asked cocking a brow and glancing at him.

He put his scroll down and looked at me. "You reek of sweat, Go take a shower. My nose can't handle it." He deadpanned and I flushed and pushed his legs off of me.

"Bastard!" I hissed and got up and stretched while he chuckled.

Sakura and Naruto laughed. I huffed and started walking towards the bathroom. "Naruto can you put my clothes in the wash and put my weapons away? " I asked and I pointed at the my training bag. "Yeah, Yeah. I will. But Sasuke was right, you fucking reek." he laughed and I snickered as I went to take a shower.

I went in stripped and hopped into the shower. I could feel the lumpy scars that littered my body as I showered. My back had never really healed. The skin was stretchy and damaged I made sure to keep it covered at all times. And with the chunin vest it wasn't that hard. I also wore a lot of mesh armor and bandages so a lot of my skin was not visible.

My hair was also always in a low pony tail or a high one. It depended on the day but I made sure it would not affect me in any shape or form. I refused to be a liability.

As for my reformed team I had finally confronted Himeko about her attitude towards me in a less mocking way. And to my surprise my teammates agreed that the way she acted could put the team at risk.

I wasn't going to expect her to change overnight but to at least make some effort. I had been dead serious in filing that complaint. Either she shaped up or I got her booted out of the team or demoted. At this point I could careless.

As for team seven I wasn't training with them as much. I was trying to get formations down with my old team. I did show up for the meetings but not as much as usual.

Sakura and Sasuke were coming over almost everyday. At this point sakura borrowed my clothes and brought her own clothes to shower and stay over, Sasuke borrowed Naruto's but usually brought his own.

I had come to accept them in my life. I was still weary about everyone else but slowly I was finding myself making friends. Also I was getting better at sleeping without Naruto by my side.

Sakura sometimes stayed over and we used the extra bedroom to sleep there and Sasuke was staying over as well and he usually stayed on the extra futon in Naruto and I's room.

Things were getting better and I was happy.  
_

"Take care." I said as I hugged Naruto tightly. I was crying, the training trip would last up to three years and I was not sure if I was ready but here I was saying good bye.

"You too and tell kiba Imma castrate him if he gets close to you okay?" He stated as he gave me a kiss on my forehead. My eyes widened as I noticed that we were finally the same height.

"Yeah, I'll tell him." I say with a sniffle. I looked at him and I felt tears swell in my eyes.

Ever since he became genin he just seemed to get stronger and stronger. He had become quite formidable in Taijustu being able to beat Sasuke sometimes and making me work up a sweat.

He was no longer small and meek, I could see his well built muscles even under his large jumpsuit. He was a heavy hitter and frontline fighter as well. I no longer had to be by his side and he was no longer weak which I found hard to believe.

"Imma come back stronger! You'll see Nee-chan." He hugged me one last time. "Sasuke-teme you better not slack off either. When I get back I wanna spar." He smiled and Sasuke chuckled. "Of course not dobe." He smirked his tone light hearted and no bad intent on the nickname.

"I'll look after these two emotionally stunted idiots, but you take care out there Naruto and make sure not to pick up on bad habits." Sakura stated with a smirk.

"You bet Sakura-chan." He smiled and turned to leave with Pervy sage. "Oy Pervert, better make sure to take care of him!" I yelled shaking my fist light heartedly.

"I will." He gave me a thumbs up and they began leaving the village.

I watched them walk down the dirt road and I wiped my tears.

"Damn." I sighed as I looked back at my teammates. "He's gone." I sighed clenching my fist slightly.

 ** **This is a very short chapter, Sorry about that but I am having a bit of writers block. Next will be shippuden!****

 ** **Sorry for the late update on fanfic dot net, I forgot to post it, it's been available since march... it's june….. opps****

 ** **Rosymalik****


End file.
